The Immortal King
by Asura435
Summary: Sometimes killing is the only solution and traveling to another world, a better choice then staying stagnant. Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not a harem, only Rogue and Jean
1. Chapter 1

The Shinobi world was filled with conflict at all times, no moment peace or reprieve from tragedies. Wars after war and the 4th war had brought more destruction to the world then ever imaginable.

It was destruction on a global scale and countries had been erased from the map in the aftermath of the battle but at least Kaguya had been sealed and the heroes could finally grieve in peace.

But life was never so fair and it could always get worse.

"You know this hurts me more than it does for you. I loved you but all you could think was how to end me. I would have given you a chance if it didn't involve the world but I have to make that sacrifice. I hope you understand, brother." Naruto muttered in a strangely calm tone as his hand pierced Sasuke's heart and looked into his shocked eyes

'You will do great now, Naruto.' Sasuke wanted to say but could only smile as his breath was lost. He knew that Naruto would now bring peace to this accursed world and kill every evil that this world had. He was sure because, Naruto killed him and he knew how important he was to Naruto.

Naruto held him close like he was hugging him, when he heard a scream of grief.

"What have you done, Naruto? How could you kill him?" Sakura rushed at him and attacked him in her grief but today Naruto was not feeling so merciful and he slapped Sakura with controlled strength so she didn't die but enough to knocked her into the nearby mountain

"Do you also think I was wrong?" Naruto turned to Kakashi that approached him silently

"No, you did the right thing. It is my fault; I was just not the right teacher for you all." Kakashi replied feeling the guilt inside his heart at failing his students

Naruto looked away and took out the Rinne Sharingan from Sasuke's socket and placed it on his forehead.

This action was told to him by the Sage along with the fact that Sasuke will try to kill him once he gets a chance. He didn't need to be told that as Naruto could feel the killing intent targeted at him, he wasn't that stupid to ignore any negative feelings towards him.

The sage had decided to make him the new sage and stop the fight of generations by just giving him the power but he knew that it would take time to adjust to it so he gave Sasuke a chance.

With the eye fused to him, Naruto released the world from the eternal illusion and turned to Kakashi.

"No one will know about what happened here. He died as a hero against Kaguya and he will be revered as one for generations, is that understood." Naruto muttered in a matter of fact tone as he decided to walk away with Sasuke's corpse and bury him in the ancestral lands of the Uchiha

* * *

Fifteen years went by like a fleeting dream, the world advanced at a rapid pace and it was at peace finally. Just like Sasuke had thought, Naruto judged the whole word in one setting and killed everyone that was evil beyond a certain level.

He was revered as the Hero and many feared him, and hated him but Naruto took it all. Naruto read and trained all the time, obsessed with learning and experiencing so that he would not make mistakes again.

Naruto had felt a part of him die when he killed Sasuke and everyone could tell as he was no longer the playful child. He took the post of Hokage after one year from the war and led the nations with Shikamaru and Kakashi by his side.

Naruto believed his actions were right and that the cycle of hatred will break after talking with intellectuals and reading, and wandering the world using his clones. There wasn't a place that he hadn't scene and he had witnessed things that reinforced his decision to kill.

He developed his senses to higher level so he could tell if the person would actually change and more then he could do before as he could tell if a person had any remorse or regrets, which would indicate that the person could change.

He had achieved his dreams except one, he hadn't established a family. Naruto tried to feel love for others in that way but he just couldn't do it anymore.

He didn't know why but he felt so indifferent towards such emotions but he always kept his promise and gave a child to Shion.

* * *

"Are you really leaving?" Kakashi asked as he stood behind Naruto

"Yes, this place has achieved peace and I am quite bored of just sitting around now. I had one battle after the war and it was over in an instant, there is nothing left to fight.

With my chakra reserves, I am affectively going to live into the high thousands or am already immortal and I don't want to accept it." Naruto muttered in a joking tone as he opened his eyes that had golden floral pattern with blue pupils

"I see then have a good trip but do remember to come back before I expire." Kakashi said with a sigh

"Of course I will be there to put you to rest but I think you still got some hundred years in you." Naruto chuckled and walked though a portal leaving behind Kakashi standing on the moon

'He still couldn't forget Sasuke; even in death that brat has a hold on him.'

* * *

Naruto found himself on top a tall building; it was much bigger than any he had seen before and in a completely different style.

He felt the world connect with him and knew that he was right in his decision because there were many beings in the world that could challenge him.

But he wasn't just here for the fights as he wished to relax and get away from the tragedies. He felt much better just by arriving in this world, like a wait had dropped.

'The humans are quite weak here and the world is smaller. It is also being polluted at a very high rate; guess I will help it out as it comes.' Naruto thought as he started floating while turning completely invisible and tangible

'I will need to learn the local languages to blend in.' Naruto thought when his eyes landed a young man wearing a red and blue suit with a spider logo, stuck to the walls of the skyscraper

Naruto decided he was a good choice as he seemed to have a good head on his shoulders and was a special being unlike the humans down below.

Without a sign, Naruto approached Spidey and copied his linguistic abilities but nothing else as he wanted to experience it himself.

"Hello, what are you doing?" Naruto muttered surprising Peter who jumped to the side and looked around as he spotted Naruto standing on the wall

'How did I not feel his presence? At least the spider sense isn't going off so he isn't a threat.'

"I am just hanging around to rest before I swing to help the people in trouble. What about you stranger, what brings you to this place?" Spidey asked in a jovial tone to hide his wariness

"Boredom, I was bored so I decided to travel. I can tell that you are wary of my presence and I can understand but we can be good friends as you seem to be an interesting being and we are so similar. I also like to help people while putting my life in the line." Naruto replied with a smile

"Is that so? People call me Spiderman, what is your name?" Peter wasn't sure if he could trust those words but he didn't have any reason to judge him otherwise

"Naruto and I think you should be going now. There is someone in trouble four blocks from here." Naruto said as he pointed towards a direction

Peter looked towards where he pointed but his senses weren't that sharp to tell such a far location and he looked back and found that Naruto had left.

"Guess I will check it out." Peter muttered and swung away

* * *

Naruto watched the wall crawler leave while his attention was occupied by something, a being of higher power.

He slowly flew over the city and stopped in the public park, in a place hidden by trees. Naruto waited for the observer to arrive as he could tell it would be troublesome to escape.

"Thank you for not escaping but I am curious about the why?"

Naruto saw a man walk out of space like it was normal and talk to him in a calm manner. It was first in a long time as he felt no fear from this man.

The man was wearing strange clothes with a red cape; he had black hair and mustache.

"No problem. Why should I escape? Am I guilty of something?" Naruto replied with a question, he was nonchalant about meeting this strong being as he felt no fear.

The reason he mentioned was true but not the only one as he could tell that the man could follow him easily through dimensions and might even track him down, after which a battle would be inevitable and Naruto could actually feel the threat of losing.

'He is strong and has large reserves of some energy, and even has some connections that I can't trace down. So he can get even more powerful by asking for power.'

"I apologize if I offended you but I am quite used to criminals coming to our worlds as it's rare for us to have peaceful visitors for some reason."

"I understand so is there anything I should know. I am quite free so how about you accompany me and show me around. My name is Naruto, what is yours? Also I am curious about your power." Naruto said as he made a seat for the two of them from earth

"Doctor Strange is what I am known as and I will have to decline your request. I am a busy man, Naruto so I cannot indulge in such things at the moment so maybe next time. I am just glad that you are not a criminal from what I have gathered but I will warn you regardless of that since people change and hide their true colors.

I can find you easily and defeat you. I am not alone, there are countless beings here and if an outsider makes a mess all of them take offence so avoid making trouble as things can get worse than you can imagine." Strange said in a calm manner, hiding his curiosity as he felt nothing when Naruto made those seats. It was Natural like they existed there.

"I have no problem with that and I hope we can meet again." Naruto replied as he got up as the seats merged back into the earth

Strange shook hands with Naruto and left.

Naruto looked at his hand and smirked, it was the first time someone dared to put a tracking seal on him after so long. Strange might be mysterious and using unknown energy but it was impossible to do anything to his body without his knowledge especially since his eyes could see energy.

The seal was absorbed by his body as Naruto had his mind analyze the energy and he took flight once again.

'Let's see if he can do the same to my gift.' Naruto chuckled as he left something more than just a tracker

* * *

Naruto flew at a slow pace to take in the sights; he was in a new world so a lot of the things were different. Everywhere he passed any criminal doing something wrong was stuck to the ground and anyone that had broken his rules had their lives snuffed out.

Naruto didn't have to make it flashy as he knew people will annoy too much and he wasn't ready to take on the world yet. He was on vacation so he will deal with it later so for now, he was fine with just giving them Natural deaths such as heart failure.

'Now what should I do. I am feeling quite lonely now that I am here. Should I find someone like me that won't have things to do?' Naruto mused as he floated through the clouds, he had traveled a lot and it was night already.

Naruto was unsure how far he had traveled but cities had been passed so he reckoned a lot of distance had been covered.

Naruto was floating over a lake where he could see a small building, where young adults were having some fun. A dance party was going on and loud music was blaring, and the participants were getting it on except some of them.

Naruto's eyes were attracted to a girl that was alone, outside on the deck. She was an attractive girl with auburn hair with a streak of white and green eyes. She was wearing long-sleeved green blouse over a black halter top, a short black leather skirt, and black leggings. She wore thick combat boots, and dog collars around her neck and wrists.

'She is not human. Her power must have something to do with touch.' Naruto analyzed without reading her mind as he could see her wearing gloves

'She is alone and feeling out of place, and I am feeling the same so she we might as well get to know each other.' Naruto thought as he realized that he talked a lot inside his mind, it had become a habit.

'It's okay, it ain't hurting anyone.'

Naruto dived down and revealed himself as he got close while he made sure no one saw them. He made it so that everyone only saw the girl just mindlessly staring out into the lake

* * *

Rogue was watching the night sky and ignoring the music that rang inside the hall. She had been trying to blend into society after her recent escape from home as her aunt had been overbearing.

It was the reason she took on the name Rogue but she wasn't feeling the adventurous vibes anymore as she realized she could never touch anyone without hurting them. It was a fact that she realized when she kissed a guy that she liked some time back and the guy was still stuck in a coma.

'Will I really have to live wearing such uncomfortable clothes and avoiding contact from everyone? Even I want to feel the touch of a loved one without fearing for their life.

Why am I so different? Why couldn't I have been normal instead of being a freak of nature?'

"Who said you are a freak? You are just a kid that's confused." Naruto muttered as he heard her thoughts since they were very loud

Rogue was shocked at the voice in front of her, which prompted her to back off and almost made her fall as she screamed in shock.

* * *

The night was cold and then lake was filled with noise while the barrier blocked the scream rogue let out.

"Relax, I won't harm you." Naruto said as he made sure she didn't fall and floated into a standing position safely

Rogue felt embarrassed at the fact she acted like a damn child and decided to ignore that small episode.

'Someone like me or is he an alien?'

"Unfortunately, I am an alien but it doesn't mean that I don't understand your pain."

"Are you reading my mind? And what do you know about my pain?" Rogue was not someone that backed down even against invincible odds so she acted like it was a normal thing. She felt annoyed as she heard the same words along with the fact the man was violating her privacy

"Let's sit down and talk, it will be much better for you. Talking is a good way for lowering stress and all the negative mojo." Naruto replied in a gentle tone and with a thought the wood extended from the peer and two chairs were made along with a table in between

"I have a bad habit of reading people's mind as you should understand people are hardly trust worthy and some don't know how to articulate their ideas well so I have to use this ability to avoid any problems.

We can argue about this later but first let's tackle your problem." Naruto put his elbows on the table and looked at her, waiting for her to sit.

Rogue didn't know what to feel about this unusual event but she felt it was much better than standing alone or being with those people. It was scary but she knew resistance was futile unless someone came and saved her.

'Maybe I can, no. No!' Rogue was about to devise a plan to absorb Naruto's power but she felt the thought process was repulsive and shuddered.

"Those are your powers so don't fear it and learn to control it. I understand your position. I really do as there was once a time where if I went into a hissy fit, the world would be in danger. See now your problems don't look so big in comparison." Naruto said in a calm tone and chuckled as he tried to act like his old self

"I don't think that was funny. Please tell me, you don't have that problem." Rogue sat down and asked in a worried tone. She ignored people and was annoyed at them but that didn't mean she desired destruction.

"Of course not, it is an old problem which is why I am telling you about it. So you think it would make sense if I said I couldn't control my power after training but you should still try to use it."

Rogue nodded and sighed in relief, she was starting to feel some life in her mind from this exchange as most people didn't treat her well and she felt uncomfortable in their presence. Rogue wasn't stupid so she could tell; some of it was just in her head.

"You were going to talk about understanding pain?"

"Ah, yes. Let us get back on track and let me start.

I do understand your pain as I can literally feel it, if I wanted. I have an experience of being shunned much worse than yours and have experienced more pain than you can imagine but even I can understand there are people much worse so I live on as it would make me a coward and a disappointment, if a fell from such things.

Words are hard to trust, especially from strangers so let me show you proof." Naruto talked in a slow and active manner, not realizing that he had been using chakra with his voice. His voice mesmerized Rogue along with the powerful but gentle Aura she felt as he talked to her.

Rogue wasn't used to superpowers yet and nor did she know how to fight against these affects. She was lucky Naruto was a nice person and wasn't interested in taking advantage of her.

Even though she was in a daze, Rogue reacted once Naruto tried to hold her hand. She had deep trauma about this subject, which caused the weak affect to disappear.

Rogue quickly took distance and stared at him warily, "Don't touch me."

"Sorry for doing that, I underestimated the shadows of the mind. But relax; you cannot affect me with your power. I can block it." Naruto muttered in a soothing tone as he did feel it was rude of him to ignore such a thing. He had gotten used to people following all his commands.

It was a new experience going back down from the throne and being a normal person.

Rogue looked at his extended hand and down to her own covered hand; she was hesitating since she was afraid to lose herself as her powers allowed the absorption of memories and physical capabilities along with skills.

The last time it happened, she was acting like her crush without even realizing and it made her afraid of being taken over along with the fact that her powers hurt anyone she touched.

'Should I do it? He doesn't seem bad, maybe it is the truth. Maybe he can help me.' Rogue thought and her mind was moving the positive side even though she was a pessimistic person

Naruto only smiled as he waited for her hand, he knew she couldn't resist as he made sure of it. Naruto didn't mind if she felt anything negative for him, if she was cured of her problems.

Rogue took of her glove slowly and moved closer hesitantly, and Naruto decided to take her hand before she could get to him.

She had closed her eyes, like it would make anything bad invalid.

This brought a smile to his face as he saw her as a cute little child.

"You can open your eyes now, the world is still running and I am still standing perfectly fine." Naruto muttered with a smile as he held her hand tightly

Rogue opened her eyes and saw that he was fine, she felt the warmth from his hand and felt that she had missed contact for so long as she couldn't remember how it felt. It brought a smile to her face but also brought the question.

'How many abilities does he have? Is he going to be danger? Why is he helping me? Oh shit!' Rogue mused and realized she was sitting across a mind reader, and looked at him with an awkward smile.

"Haha, you are really adorable, aren't you." Naruto couldn't help but laugh, he felt a bit more relaxed now. He felt happy helping the girl and it was a nice experience but he preferred talking with people of age as they had experience in many things while children were still too emotional. He knew that was a jab at his past tendencies so he pretty much dismissed people that were like him on instinct.

A weakness and a sign that he never overcame his regrets.

"Don't treat me like a child, I am an adult." Rogue complained as she felt that he was looking down on her from his mannerism

"Sorry, sorry, a force of habit. But do you feel better now?" Naruto replied as he let go of her hand. He had already analyzed her genetic makeup and soul to see if he can find people like her easily since he can't tell if they were like Peter or not.

Rogue looked down at her naked hand in a daze; she could tell that something was weird about her thought process. He must have pushed her into it but she wasn't feeling much dislike for him except some annoyance as he was overstepping his bounds but it was for the good so she didn't know what to feel.

She felt happy but then realized that she was still stuck with this problem and could only touch this guy, and rogue didn't think it would be a good idea to stick with him all the time.

"Thanks for helping me but can you help me beyond this." Rogue stood and looked at him, hoping for a miracle as this was her only clue

"What kind of help do you need? Do you want to train your powers and be someone special or lose them and become mediocre?" Naruto asked in a calm tone, he wanted her to voice her opinion

Rogue stared blankly for a minute as she thought through this dilemma but finally decided on keeping them as she knew becoming normal meant hardly any choice when in danger.

"I want to know how to use my power without losing control."

"Excellent, I am happy with your choice. But even though I accept your request, I am not really knowledgeable on your power so we will have to experiment. Absorb from me." Naruto replied with a jovial tone as he caught her hand and looked at her eyes

The atmosphere had lost its gloomy touch since Naruto appeared with his bright aura. It had started affecting Rogue and she was swept with the flow as the aura healed the pain in her soul, and brought some closure as she felt that he understood.

She nodded to his words and Naruto stopped blocking. It was careless action and Naruto quickly stopped it.

Rogue was overwhelmed by the energy she absorbed and the link that formed between her and Naruto. She could feel the pain that he held behind bars, the madness that was lurking deep within and it was affecting her mindset as she saw his memories.

'It hurts, it hurts so much.' Rogue felt her heart tighten as she felt Naruto's pain that he hadn't overcome that her power was going haywire. The chakra she absorbed would have destroyed the peer, if not for Naruto's intervention.

Naruto quickly caught her and erased the memories that were his along with the emotions that didn't belong to Rogue. He understood a bit more about her power and could tell it would be too dangerous if she absorbed someone with very strong emotions or will at this stage of her power.

"Are you okay now?" Naruto asked in a gentle tone, he was worried he might have hurt her too much.

"Huff, huff" Rogue breathe heavily as she felt her mind and heart calm down. Now that the problem was taken care of, she could feel the enormous power in her body. She felt invincible and capable of jumping into space.

"I am fine" Rogue muttered as she avoided talking about what she had just felt from those memories. It was bad, really bad and it felt like the person in front was not real but a façade.

"I am glad and next time we won't have this problem so don't worry. But for now, how does it feel?" Naruto helped her up and could sense she had absorbed enough chakra to be a chunin within a second because his reserves enormous. At the moment it would have been disastrous for Rogue if she had absorbed half his power as she might have lost herself and become a clone of Naruto

"I feel powerful, like I could fly and do anything I want." Rogue replied in a child like tone as she was mesmerized by the power

"That's good and I am happy that you are feeling happy but don't let it cloud you and always analyze where you stand factually not depending on feelings as it will lead to mistakes." Naruto warned as understood the feeling. He had felt invincible when he had combined with Kurama but then was trashed by Obito

Naruto's words pushed her out of the daze and she nodded, "I understand."

"Good girl lets relax now and eat something. We will continue later." Naruto said as he held her hand and flew along with her towards the city

* * *

The incident hadn't gone unnoticed as one bald man with a machine had caught onto Rogue's signal. Charles Xavier, a mutant that wants to help the poor children and give them place in this society.

Charles is a very strong mutant with telepathic power but unfortunate as he was unable to walk without assistance. Even then he never stopped and has made sure to work towards his goal tirelessly.

Charles felt the strong signal and could feel that the target was danger to others and herself. He took of the helmet and turned to Jean Grey, his assistant and a powerful mutant.

"Professor, what did you find?" Jean asked in a wary tone as she felt that Charles was sweating a bit here more than usual

"A mutant with a powerful ability but no control. Jean, I need you to go with Kitty and Curt." Charles said as he turned to Jean and stared leaving the room

"Anything, I should be careful off."

"Don't let her touch you." Charles warned as that was the memory that stood out sharply to him

"I will be careful." Jean replied calmly while hoping that it will be a nice person as most mutants that she encountered had been hardened by the lives they lived

* * *

But the XMen weren't the only ones interested as the servants of Magneto were on the move. Rogue's foster mother, Irene Adler had just contacted Mystique.

Irene was confused as she had been unable to see this phenomenon clearly, she couldn't' tell what actually happened but knew that Rogue had absorbed a lot of power and it was time for Rogue to join her path as she was old enough/.

"Raven be careful, there is something strong on the loose."

"What is it?"

"I can't see it so be careful and don't be hasty." Irene warned as she was worried for her partner

"I am always cautious and did you see my death or something."

"No but I am not sure since this force is affecting my ability."

"Okay, just relax and wait for good news." Raven replied and hung up, leaving Irene to put down the phone and walk to her seat

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. I thought these guys were in College but turns out I remembered it wrong and they were high schoolers in the show but I am making them be in college.

Some other marvel character may make appearance here and there. I will also use the XMen animated series. The power levels I follow are the comics not the animated show since they would be too weak for Naruto as they are always nerfed.

A.N Hope you enjoyed

Naruto is 32

Peter is 21

Rogue is 20

Jean is 21

Kurt is 20


	2. Chapter 2

How is the taste?" Naruto asked as he cooked some deer that he had stored in his seal.

The duo was in a forested area, under the night sky. The atmosphere was nice and the nature made him feel home.

Naruto had used his control of nature to make a wooden table and chairs, then started cooking using his home world ingredients while giving some snacks and drinks to Rogue.

He didn't hurry and moved at normal human speed to enjoy the experience as he did for most things. He didn't need to eat, breathe or sleep but he did all of these for enjoyment and force of habit.

It made him feel human and leaving these things would further separate him from his own people. They could survive without breathing until they had chakra but he didn't even need air to survive as he was pure energy being wrapped in human flesh.

The growth of power had led to this mutation plus the absorption of Kaguya had sealed the deal. He had devoured an Immortal being and become one himself so he could say one of his titles was Immortal Slayer.

He had gained a lot by absorbing Kaguya but it had also made him arrogant and possessive towards things he owned, and he considered the world his territory.

"It's nice; I think it might be the best I have ever tasted." Rogue replied as she ate fruits and crackers while sipping on some juice that she couldn't identify by look or smell

'I expected some freaky alien cuisine.'

"Haha that's some weird image you have there. I don't think any human looking species eats such stuff." Naruto chuckled as he saw the image of worms and other weird stuff that Rogue must have gotten from movies

'Though I did eat worms, I am never sharing that with anyone. A bad memory indeed.'

"Can you please try not to peak? I very much like my privacy and now you already know me." Rogue asked with a sigh as she looked at his back. She felt that he was powerful but a nice person from their short talk but he had his flaws.

He didn't seem to listen to people and liked to interfere with others on a whim or because he actually liked to help.

"Sorry, turning off the mind reader now. You will love this and it's great for your health. No mortal has ever tasted this dish ever so I will have to help to digest it as it contains a lot of energy." Naruto said in an excited tone as he brought the dish and placed it in the center

The smell was so enticing that Rogue felt the desire to gobble it all up; her mouth was literally watering at the sight and smell. Her eyes couldn't look away and she was about to jump in when Naruto interfered.

Naruto was really happy seeing the reaction as she acknowledged his skills so he cut away the affect and reinforced Rogue with his own to power so she could handle eating the stuff. It was not something normal and it roamed in space in herds, a creature of the great unknown.

It was large as the tallest mountain and more powerful than the bijuu; except that it didn't have much energy compared to them and was being of physical might.

Rogue was embarrassed at her conduct but mystified as she was having such magical experiences in a single day.

'Maybe shit will hit the fan today or something because a day cannot be so good.'

* * *

"We have some guests here that want to meet you, Rogue." Naruto said with an amused smile, causing her to tense up and look around

"What do they want?"

"Good evening and apologies for the intrusion, we are here to meet you Anna and help you. We are same as you, mutants." A woman with red hair wearing a tight fit black clothing with a red x on it

Rogue eyes the woman and her companions, especially the alien looking one as he stood out.

She then looked towards Naruto who smiled at her, "It is your choice, and these kids aren't bad. But the one hiding in the shadows is closer to you but also not suitable."

His words alarmed Jean and she sensed for anyone around her, she had been careless as her attention had been taken by the man sitting with the new mutant. He was powerful and she could feel that she was prey in front of a giant beast.

Raven wanted to curse; everything she had planned was moot point at this juncture. She was intending to impersonate the X-men and invite hate towards them but Rogue ended up sitting with that man.

"I am coming out" Raven announced as she walked into the clearing and stood few feet away from Naruto and Jean

"Aunty" Rogue called out in shock as it was someone she hadn't expected to see here

"Anna, I am happy that you are okay. I was worried when I felt that you had absorbed someone's power." Raven muttered in a soothing tone, showing care. It was partly genuine as she had taken care of Rogue for a long time and mostly manipulation

"I am okay but why are you here?"

"I am working for a mutant organization so I wish for you to join us." Raven replied without informing everyone her rank nor did she resort to name calling the other team

"We are from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, where you will find people similar to you and learn to control your powers safely." Jean pitched in to speak up for her team as she realized they were on the weaker front

Rogue looked from one to the other but couldn't really tell whom to join; if she went with her feelings then her aunt was the safe bet as the other woman was a stranger.

"Why are you not working together? What's the difference between you two?" Rogue asked as she needed more information to make her choice as the offer was enticing as she desired to be among those who will accept her completely.

Jean walked closer and spoke up, "We strive to help our kind but we also help humans. We do not consider ourselves to be above humans and see them as inferior. Our aim is to help the needy and live in coexistence with the humans. You can come and have a look; it is a school and not a prison. The choice to leave will always be there."

Rogue heard her words and looked at Raven. From what she understood, her aunt's group was one of those types.

"There is nothing wrong in thinking we are a superior species. The time for humanity to stay at the top has come to an end and it is our time to prosper. We do not act without being attacked by these humans, there is no gain in pointless conflict but they hate us and fear us.

Joining them would lead you to risking your lives for those whom would kill you if they had the chance. Our group maybe supremacist but it is safer than theirs and we do not intend to cause havoc unless it is for survival and self defense."

"Both groups have their problems and dangers so don't think one is safer. The X-Men have been attacked before and lost children while the other group has also lost members while doing questionable things.

The X-Men are much more inclined towards the good while your Aunt not so much but don't hate her for that as humans shaped her to be like this. Now you should choose or delay it is getting late." Naruto joined in to help her have a better picture

Jean and Raven looked towards him surprise, wondering how he knew such details.

"Your baldy isn't the only one who can read minds, Jean. I may not touch your mind but you brought along two kids ripe for the reading."

Jean understood and didn't understand at the same time.

'Why wouldn't he read my mind? I don't think I should be able to block his attempt as he avoided Charles reading.'

"Can I stay with you?" Rogue turned to Naruto and asked as she didn't really feel safe anymore about those choices

"Okay but it will be good to go study with other mutants so you will be learning with X-men and coming back home to my place before evening." Naruto replied nonchalantly

Rogue had expected him to refuse as it was kind of a big request and hearing his answer put a big smile on her face for a moment before she went back to the neutral expression.

"Thank you"

"No problem, it helps having some company." Naruto muttered as he stood up, which caused them to tense up

"You can leave now as she had chosen her place. Know that I do not have any animosity with you but I do not accept wrongdoings so it will be better for you to stop such a destructive path.

I will help you and can help you, if it is something that does not harm others. I know you have gone through things much worse than I have but I can understand what you feel, which is why you are still standing.

I will give you all an option, consider leaving this world. I can send you to another world, though it has 10 times the gravity here so you will have to work on that." Naruto spoke slowly and confidently, it was a viable choice but not one they would consider as Mutants will continue to be born

"We will think about it and thank you for taking care of my child." Raven replied as she walked away

'Should I or should I not tell her that her son is standing there?'

* * *

Raven walked away cautiously disappearing into the city, constantly changing forms to lose anyone that might have followed.

She entered a hotel room and closed the door behind her as she controlled the annoyance, it was frustrating.

'Such a failure, how can I fix this?' Raven thought as she sat down on the sofa. Rogue was a talent and a powerful mutant that had many uses, even with her limited experience she could have taken out a lot of XMen easily.

"I like how you are so cautious, Raven but I hope you don't trouble us. I really don't like hurting people and I can easily give you a place to live safely."

Raven jumped back in shock and took out her gun, and shot Naruto in one single motion. The bullets were erased before they even touched Naruto as he wasn't the type to let things hit him, even when they did nothing.

"Relax; I am not here to end you but to inform you of something important." Naruto indicated with his hand for her to sit down

Raven stared at him and resisted her urge to bolt as she could tell it was futile to run. His words did disarm her but she could tell, he meant that he disliked it but would kill if forced.

"I am listening" Raven muttered as she slumped into the sofa, she was tired mentally from all this nonsense

"Well you can think about working for me later after you have discussed with Magneto so take this card, you can contact me through it.

As for the important info, it is about your son with Azazel. He is alive and was the Kid with Jean that had blue skin." Naruto said as he threw a card at her and then showed her an hologram of Kurt so she understood clearly as she would have been in a state of combat at the scene

Raven looked at Kurt as she remembered her short love life with the count that she killed and the affairs she had with Azazel along with many other men to conceive a child.

She had lived long and wanted to feel like a mother, a mother of a strong mutant. She had been weakened during child birth and humans had tried to hunt them both.

Raven remembered dumping her child down the river inside a basket as she was weak and wouldn't have been able to protect him. She passed out after that and didn't remember the details as she had spent time searching for her child and only to result in nothing.

Naruto stared at her, looking deep within. He was disgusted by her acts for betrayal which caused him to recoil but he held it in.

'Why are we helping such a harlot? It is beneath us to sit with such unworthy creatures in the same room at the same rank. We shall cleanse her like the traitorous scum she is.' Naruto held his head and his eyes were glowing gold

He saw Raven hold her hand to her heart and cry tears of joy. This wouldn't have happened normally but Naruto's presence affected others to be positive and take him as a friend.

Seeing the scene his mind calmed down and the thoughts were forgotten. He would kill but he was willing to give second chances to people that had a heart and were willing to change for the better.

"So you do have some maternal love."

Raven wiped her tears and looked at him; she didn't what he wanted but if he had shown her this then there must be more.

"Will you let us meet?"

"Don't you think it would be better if you met have when you have become someone respectable? Do you think he will listen to you or accept you now? He has grown up and matured through a harsh environment so don't think he will be easy." Naruto explained so that she would consider her position and not try to convince to join them

Raven looked ahead, she could tell if she said now then he will take her there but she already could guess how it would go. Not so family oriented reunion.

"Thank you, I hope you can grant me this request at a later date."

"No problem, I don't like it when children are separated from their parents in such a manner. Do remember, change or receive an end that is worse than death." Naruto stood up and closed the distance between them, and flicked her forehead

"See you again, mortal." Naruto muttered as he vanished

Raven looked at the spot where he had been and analyzed what had transpired today.

'Today was a total mind fuck. He looks really dangerous and has too many unknown powers. Can we even control him or tone down his nosiness or should we consider his help?' Raven mused into the night as these questions would decide their paths

* * *

In the forest, the real Naruto was standing beside Rogue as they talked to the XMen.

"Hope you are okay with this arrangement." Naruto asked Jean

"We don't mind, it is her choice and being with safe for her so it is not needed to stay with us. But do you know the way?"

"Yes"

"Oh" Jean realized that he was just reading them again

"Will I need to be there for the registration or do I send her in the morning alone?" Naruto asked for clarification

"She can come alone"

"Good, then we will be taking our leave. Have a safe ride." Naruto bid them farewell along with Rogue as they teleported to the home his clone had purchased

'There are things we need to talk about, things about you that you deny. It is dangerous to ignore such forces. So contact me when you want to talk or we will meet tomorrow for a short private talk.' Naruto's voice rang inside her head as she felt something appear on her hand

'His calling card but what did he mean by those words. Is there something dangerous in me?' Jean was now curious and decided to ask Charles about this

Jean was an omega level mutant but her powers had been restricted by Charles in her childhood days. She didn't remember this detail and had become weak compared to what she should have been.

Her growing power was a threat to everyone and even the universe as something ominous had taken a liking to her body.

* * *

Naruto had allowed Rogue to go to her adopted mother's house for the night, assuring her of the safety while he sat in silence in the dark house, without life and warmth.

Naruto sat in the study as he stared through the window at the starless sky.

'Brother, when will you bring me back?

Isn't it better to do it already or will you sulk forever about killing me?

I care about you Naruto so let us stand together again like old times. You have nothing to fear as you have enough power to control me, subdue me or are you scared?

Are you scared that I will take what is yours? But what is yours, Naruto? I feel that you have nothing, just an empty husk of a man that I knew.

Like always a bleeding heart, did it kill you to kill me?

I see now, why you said. If we fought both us will die, you died that day with me. So who are you now?'

Naruto closed his eyes and ignored the words of his shadow that had been haunting him, reinforced by all the people he killed. Millions had fallen to these hands, bleeding out rivers of red.

"Can you stop sounding like a broken record? The answer will always be no, you skinny bastard."

'Ooh, scathing. How long did it take you to think that up, five years?'

Naruto just sighed, "Would you leave me alone now, kind of busy here."

'Let me ask you the same, why don't you let me go.

I am dead in body but I still live inside you. So either bring me back bro or kill me.

Kill me completely; erase me from memory and history.

But do you even the balls to do that, you pansy.' Sasuke muttered as he walked in front of him and around him

"I am not dependent on you." Naruto muttered as he looked up and concentrated his yang chakra on his head to clear the mind from all mental problems

He quite enjoyed the banter and wished sometimes that he could be with him. But that was all fantasy and that Sasuke was just what he wished for and nothing more.

A nightmare that refuses to die, the mental demons that were still dragging him down along with the immortal force that he devoured affecting his mind, Naruto was not in good shape when alone.

Naruto did not realize that he was talking to himself and these were all his regrets talking to him.

He could bring back Sasuke but that would go against his principles and morals.

How could he bring him and not others, it would make him no different than the tyrants that killed everyone except their family for offences.

He was the law and the Law had to be fair and just. But that was only logical and a human didn't only rely on his mind and logic.

The heart and the emotions could make a man rise or fall.

It could make a man so weak that he could do nothing but curl up in despair. The heart was very volatile and going against it was harder than going against logic.

* * *

Rogue walked into her house, which seemed to feel so foreign now. She felt conflicted; leaving a loved one was not easy even though it was logical.

"Anna"

"Mother" Rogue answered as she looked towards Irene, a middle age woman with short brown hair wearing a green shirt with blue jeans and black shades to cover the white eyes

"Come let us talk over tea, we have lot to cover." Irene muttered in a gentle tone, to her Anna was her little girl. Even though she trained Anna for the Brotherhood of Mutants, it didn't mean she held no feelings.

She loved Anna and Raven, her partner through decades and was worried about the future that she had seen.

A future filled with death and danger to her loved ones.

Rogue nodded and followed Irene to the kitchen, where they took their seats.

Irene poured her cup of hot tea and sat down.

"I am sorry that I hid so many secrets from you but know that I do think of you as my daughter."

Rogue looked at the cup in her hand, "Why do you support them when they are a danger themselves and others?"

"It is not something easy to explain. You know my life had been dynamic in the past, I wasn't always like this and it is what led to my choices.

I have suffered under the hands of humans and I can see a future where the anti-mutant organizations hunt us down like wild animals." Irene explained

Rogue looked at her and could feel that it was the truth, 'I can tell when a person is lying. It must be Naruto's power and Mother can see glimpses of the future.'

"I trust your words but I would like to experience things through the neutral lenses as I have never been part of this world."

"No problem but do you trust this man so much? Haven't you just met him, I hope it is not because you were charmed by him."

"No, no way." Rogue quickly denied the accusation

"I just feel safe around him, he is a good person and even though he is insensitive, he understands me completely. He has gone through worse and I absorbed his powers so I need his help to control them as it is really hard to adjust to them now.

I feel like everything is too fragile and will break them, if I am not careful." Rouge answered calmly and with a peaceful smile showing that she was quite comfortable with him as he brought her out of her shell

"I see then it is good. I hope you are happy with this choice. I will support whatever you choose and remember to come back here when you have time and give me a call every day." Irene replied as she stood up and hugged Rogue from the back

"I will" Rogue said with a happy smile

* * *

Jean walked towards Charles study and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Jean entered and found the professor reading like always. He turned towards her and asked while showing only calmness, even though she knew he knew that she failed.

"How was it?"

"I failed, an alien being interfered." Jean answered as she stood in front of him

"He must not have been an enemy, if you are here without a scratch but why did he interfere."

"He seemed like a nice guy and just wanted to help the young girl. He had met her before we arrived so seemed to have made a connection. The girl chose him over us but he told her to attend the school so we can see her tomorrow." Jean explained while giving an unbiased answer as she had been annoyed by Naruto's antics

"Oh, so it is fine but the man will appear tomorrow as well. What is his danger level?"

"I don't think I even stand a chance against him. If he was an enemy we will be dead. He was nonchalant in his actions and I felt death breath down my neck when he said to be good.

He was serious in his warning to erase us, if we break his rules." Jean shivered from the memory as it was her first time being within the range of such thick blood lust

"I see that would be really difficult to handle but he is an outsider with such great power than the sorcerer supreme must have met him already. We shouldn't have much problem so we will welcome them tomorrow." Charles replied with a smile, he could have shared with the Avengers but he really didn't trust them much as they stood with humans too closely and ignored their crimes

Jean nodded but didn't intend to leave as she looked at him with a serious gaze.

"Charles, is there something wrong with my power?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"He told me that, I have something dangerous within me. Was he lying or is there something?"

Charles stopped for a moment as he remembered the day he met Jean, it was a horrifying experience.

"It is the truth; you are old enough to know. I sealed your powers when we met as they were going out of control and resonating with a force inside of you.

I don't know if it is a representation of your power or an outside force but it is not safe and I have found no solution for it." Charles explained

"He said he can help me, can you talk to him?"

"Did he? Then of course I will do my best to get help for you my child." Charles replied in a happy tone

"Thanks for being honest Charles and good night, be sure to get some sleep. I know you stay awake so please for us, sleep."

"I will." Charles smiled and felt really touched at the care shown by his oldest student

* * *

Within the depths of Naruto's soul, a creature of massive size awoke from its short slumber. The beast's tail swished behind it slowly while its eyes rested on one being.

"Why won't you disappear already?"

"Kurama, you are asking the wrong person.

We both know that I am not the Uchiha. I am just his regret given form but tell me how it feels to play second fiddle to an illusion. Hehe" Sasuke muttered and chuckled as he looked at Kurama

"I would keep on crushing you like a bug if it meant that his regrets would die but you always come back. Truly an abominable scum you are." Kurama muttered in an annoyed tone at being mocked

"I am Uzumaki Naruto's regrets. I exist because he wishes to hear me. He wants to see the Uchiha more than anything. So I am always giving him the options.

He is too weak to face me and had to discard his heart. I am really surprised that he is so weak emotionally about people he cares about." Sasuke said as he moved around the forest clearing

Kurama didn't respond but was reminded once again about the other annoyance in his world, the crying Naruto.

He was reminded how much of a bleeding heart Naruto used to be, he had a heart attack when Sasuke's death warrant was signed and almost died when Neji died.

"So what would you choose if you had the option, kill me or revive me?"

"Nay, there is a third option. Moving on from this tragedy. Unlike you, who can think of the future, I am fully capable of such a thing so I managed to convince him to move.

This place has freed him from the cage and Naruto can finally start a new life.

He had been broken and turned cold when the Uchiha died, not even when the Hatake tried his best to make up for his mistakes or the Hyuga girl.

The world fears him as the monster as he gave out judgment to all beings on the planet without even appearing. They looked up to him and feared his wrath, he finally brought the peace that he wished for but the cost was the loss of humanity.

He had closed of his heart and become prideful and arrogant. The people of his world had no chance of bring him back but this world doesn't know of his massacres and holds fighters that can stand on his stage as Naruto would never listen to someone weak.

It is something unconscious that he doesn't realize and we have already met a woman that can satisfy that condition and I am hoping to play the matchmaker." Kurama replied in a confident tone

"Oooh, I am looking forward to that. Will your attempt succeed or will it fail to banish me?" Sasuke replied as he saw the giant paw coming at him but only smiled playfully as he was crushed

"Ass, I still hate you." Kurama muttered as he exited the soul realm

* * *

"Hey Partner, how's it going?" Kurama said as he walked out of Naruto's body as a small fox of golden energy

"Not bad, this place seems interesting and I was right in listening to you." Naruto replied as he slept on the bed staring at the ceiling as he felt no fatigue

"Naruto, I need to tell you that you need to be careful how you speak. Too insensitive, you are not going to find a lover like that." Kurama said as he stepped on his head and sat down

"Why would I need to find one? If they need me to change then I don't need them, accept as I am or take the highway."

"Naruto, don't be afraid to move. Are you a coward that cannot even achieve his goal? Your first goal had always been to build a family but where do you stand now. Nothing, nothing, you have nothing.

You broke all the bonds, so many girls came and went but you didn't accept them in to your heart.

What are you doing?" Kurama jumped onto his chest and stared into his eyes

"You are really cute Kurama but I know what I am doing. The girls were just not worthy of us, all they could be was part of our harem and nothing more."

"Naruto, you really should have taken time to digest the power." Kurama slapped on the right cheek to snap him out of the royal mode but Naruto finger flicked him across the room

"We are fine this way. I am okay this way, it is quite fun having two different forms." Naruto muttered with a smile

"I think you have really grown crazy, you blonde bastard." Kurama replied as he tackled him

Naruto caught him and cuddled with his immortal companion, the only one that he allowed by his side.

"Why did you decide to stay with me? You could have lived with your siblings in my dimension."

"Then who will control your loner ass. If I leave, I know you are going to sulk somewhere.

I am here to help you find love."

"But you don't what that even means."

"Shut it. It doesn't mean I can't advice you about it. Just try it for our sake." Kurama said as he head butted him

"Why not, it sounds interesting."

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it?


	3. Chapter 3

In space, an orbital space station moved around while unknown to the populace below except the supernatural kind.

It was known as Asteroid M, the home base of the master of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Magneto sat in his throne as he heard the report about the incident and was not pleased.

He did not like variable nor did he like to be controlled.

'An outsider with unknown power, truly a nuisance.

Will he interfere with my plans?

Most likely from his words and it seems death will be the result.' Magneto thought as he had planned to take over the nuclear powers and set them on the humans

'That will be inconvenient but is he actually strong enough.' Magneto thought but there was nothing to go by

"Let us observe and test him out." Magneto muttered as he thought of Charles's brother, Juggernaught

Wanda, also known as Scarlet Witch watched over her savior as he seemed to be concocting some evil plans. She was grateful but didn't really want him to do evil and wasn't part of the evil mutants yet.

'I wish he would just stop antagonizing the humans and live peacefully. We could live up here and nothing would disturb us.' Wanda mused as she walked away to find her brother

* * *

A new day and a start, Naruto stood up from the bed and refreshed. It took him a few minutes as he took it slow and then walked through a portal to not surprise his hosts.

Naruto walked out of the portal along with Rogue and appeared in the playground. Naruto's presence was hidden like always but he didn't conceal Rogue so they would know.

"Good morning Rogue" Naruto greeted with a smile

Rogue turned to Naruto and found him wearing the same outfit last time but she wasn't to judge as she didn't change either and had many of the same outfits.

He seemed a bit more cheerful is what she felt from his expression. Rogue knew very well that he was a hard person to read since he didn't show his emotions but the slight connection told her so.

"Good morning to you as well, I hope you had good dreams."

"Haha, you are precious child aren't you. I didn't think you would ask but yes, I had good dreams." Naruto chuckled as he slapped her back in a friendly manner. He did have good dreams, which meant he saw nothing.

This was much better than the usual nightmares about people he had killed and his regrets.

"I am 21, you know and you hardly seem older." Rogue said as she found it really annoying to be treated like a child especially by someone close to her in age

"I maybe 32 but I have lived a much dynamic life, gone through so much in this short time that I presume makes me mentally old. Am I wrong or do you think we are similar at similar stages of maturity?" Naruto replied with a teasing smile as his eyes moved away from Rogue to Charles then to the vessel of power, Jean

"Welcome to my humble abode and institution, my name is Charles Xavier and I assume you are Rogue and Naruto." Charles said in a welcoming tone

Rogue turned around and looked at the new arrival cautiously; she knew from Naruto's words that this person could read her mind. He looked to be harmless and kind but she never trusted those until proven.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Charles. Nice place you got here, though I assume it would have been much better to just mind control people in power and find an island to live on for the mutants would have been a much better option than this. The place isn't really protected much and is open to land and air assault." Naruto commented as he observed the place and Charles. This was a habit as he had been a military leader for so long that he always thought of such things when deciding a place for real

"I could do that but it would make me the enemy that humans fear and while the suggestion is logical, I cannot remove these children from their families. They are humans in the end, with feelings and desires. Building an island and only living with mutants will be really hard as there aren't many, and many things would have to be sacrificed that these children do not possess qualities for."

"Right but sometimes it is better to push through for safety or do you believe some enjoyment is better than their lives." Naruto nodded and replied as he looked at him directly

"Why do push through with this angle?"

"I want to know what you think and I want her to hear what you have to say. So Charles there is danger out there but you choose to stay here, what have you done to protect them?"

"Danger is there for everyone, even the humans so do you want them to hide away somewhere. I do not wish for these children to be cowards nor to hide like they are a plague. They deserve to live normally and we will not hide away but fight for those rights, like those before us. Plus we train them all to protect themselves and I do not hold back on anyone trying to harm my children."

"The XMen exist to protect the Mutants and humans, so it is one step taken for protection." Jean added, she didn't mind that Naruto was questioning Charles as he liked to be questioned and she wanted to listen

"I like your answer. I dislike cowards but always take the logical step and do not be taken by the feelings involved. Unlike the humans, you can always hideaway so do think of it once things become too dangerous. Always have contingencies so scout a place and prepare it for emergencies or in difficult situations everything will go down in flames."

"I will think it over with my team. Jean, show Rogue around the place."

Jean nodded and indicated for Rogue to follow. Rogue had listened carefully since it was for her sake and she kind of agreed with Charles as she wouldn't like to completely lost from civilization but Naruto wasn't wrong and she knew danger was out there but something's were worth fighting.

'Can I fight for my rights and freedom?'

"So you want to know, what is inside Jean and if I can help?" Naruto muttered as he saw the girls walk away, his gaze was nonchalant like always and though Jean was wearing such tight fitting clothes, Naruto eyes barely looked at her except for her inner being

"Yes, we would appreciate it."

"But you do not completely believe me. A good choice as I haven't really done anything worth it.

Inside Jean there is a lock on power and then there is energy source really large, which seemed to be connected to nature in some way. It has its own mind and is not good for the world, if Jean can't control it.

I can help her learn how to control it as I have a similar experience." Naruto replied as they moved slowly towards the building while curious children watched Naruto

"I cannot really tell if that was a lie or the truth so it will be better to decide after we know each other for some time." Charles said while his mind went through many thoughts, it really was difficult when you couldn't read a person and have such bait to bite

"I understand, let's get to know each other better." Naruto replied with a smile as he looked at Kurt looking at him from some distance

* * *

"How do you feel about this?" Jean enquired as she led Rogue around the building while the mutants watched the new girl

"I don't know. This is all new but it won't really change the fact that I can't touch people so I guess it will end up the same." Rogue replied as she looked at the rooms and the people she passed by with strange abilities

Jean didn't push though as she could tell Rogue was pessimistic and only results would convince her of the difference.

"I won't' say that all will be fine but the kids here won't judge you for your power as it is an inborn gift."

"Thanks, I will try not to be so anti social but don't expect me to be a social butterfly." Rogue muttered with a small smile, she could see a slight difference from the people as she could sense their emotions. They were curious and not judgmental in the wrong manner like the humans had been.

'They are used to discrimination so I guess they wouldn't want to be like their tormentors.'

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet him?"

"He just appeared and then I met you guys."

"Do you trust him?"

"I do, he has no use for me."

"Why would you think that?"

"It is personal. What kind of mutation is that?" Rogue remained silent as it involved Naruto's memories that she had seen but now didn't possess. It had allowed her understanding into his nature so she wasn't worried that he wanted her for something other than company.

"I can't say. You will have to ask him personally.

Kurt, the new recruit wants to talk to you." Jean called out to the blue teen that had teleported away after Naruto had looked at him. It had made him uncomfortable; those eyes seemed to see through him.

* * *

"Not many of your kind here, do you want me to round them up for you." Naruto muttered as he sat down on the sofa in the office like it was his home

Charles didn't take offence as he was used to strange people and Wolverine always acted like that even when he respected Charles.

Charles ignored that comment as he could see that it was bait, 'He is certainly not a bad person but it doesn't mean that he is kind all the time. He is really uncultured.'

"You know people have called me many things but first time have I seen someone control themselves and just think that I am uncultured. Good control, Charles." Naruto said with a smile as he looked at him with a playful look

Charles was kind of taken aback as he had never been read by others, this openly and with no resistance.

"Thank you but what do you think of our school?"

"Personally, I still hate school but as a leader I think it is a good place as there isn't really any other professional alternative.

Just that it would be better if you just took over the mind of the human leader or moved it to far off land."

"Any other feedback" Charles wanted to sigh as the man was just being difficult by repeating the same thing

"I will help you guys teach the children. My eyes can see through people's potential so I can push them to the limits of their power safely. Plus I have provided you with a barrier that will keep any one with harmful intentions away.

I would have programmed it to kill but I don't think you will like dead bodies outside the property or on your conscience."

"I am genuinely grateful for this assistance you have provided, Naruto."

"No problem, I like to help but know that I don't like to cuddle so warn them. They will become strong and go through some major pain or they should not walk to my class." Naruto said in a serious tone as he smiled with his eyes flashing golden

"Our children are not cowards and they will be given the choice. So let us meet some potential candidates." Charles could see that Naruto was serious and very much dangerous but Wolverine hadn't been easy either

* * *

The duo moved to the training area in the basement area, where Scott was sparring with Wolverine while Kitty and Bobby observed.

"Too slow, too linear" Wolverine muttered as his claws were about touch Cyclops's neck

Scott wanted to retaliate as his frustration from losing was building up but stopped as he spotted Charles.

"Charles, what brought you here? Who's the blonde?" Wolverine stepped away and looked at the duo

"He is a patron and new teacher for our students."

"Naruto Uzumaki at you service, didn't think I would see an immortal so soon and toys with good potential." Naruto said as he looked at the people in the field

"Charles?" Scott looked towards his teacher with a difficult expression

"Don't mind his words, he is nice person but arrogance runs deep in his soul." Charles answered truthfully as he could tell Naruto didn't mind

"Don't be so sensitive, I am going to play with you so compared you with toys. Now, why haven't you fixed his eyes yet?" Naruto said as he pulled Scott towards him

"We do not have the ability or technology to fix his problem." Charles replied but he was happy as Naruto seemed to be taking action to help Scott

"Well kid, you have a strong ability but no control just like my old days. I will bring you control but you will still have to overcome the mental block that weakens your power. You can use the beam to kill people, if you can't do that than just blast of their limbs. They can survive with that." Naruto advised as he touched Scott's face while the young man floated in front of him

Scott was enveloped in golden chakra as he felt all his injuries heal and the warmth spread through the body, the comfort was too seductive and he wanted to just sleep but ended abruptly and he was brought back to reality.

"How do you feel now? Feel like testing your limit, you can do it. Push to the limits, this body of mine take it. No matter how hard, how long it is." Naruto whispered into his ears as Scott on the grounding trying to catch his breath

"Could you stop talking like that?" Scott complained as that double speak was really annoying

"What are you thinking kid? Charles, this kid is a perv. Taking things out of context so easily." Naruto turned to Charles and then back to Scott

"I will stand here and you will hit me with all you got. Okay." Naruto commanded as he pushed back Scott few feet away

Scott stood up and looked towards Charles; he was used to this exercise with Wolverine so he didn't think it would change anything.

"Take off the visor." Naruto muttered and Scott unconsciously removed it, and shot a concentrated beam at Naruto

"Not good enough, still holding back. Are you so scared even when I said I am immortal, then don't mind if I do this."

Scott felt his body move without his command and the beam becoming stronger and stronger, the burden on his mind was increasing and he could feel the headache form.

It kept on growing darker and stronger for three minutes before Scott dropped unconscious.

"Thanks for not interfering, the kid is strong. The beam at its current best could have split the whole city in half or travelled forth of the distance towards the center of the moon if he shot at it from close distance

His words surprised Wolverine as he had been taking them head on and never taking such damage while it made Bobby proud of his role model.

"He will be fine and now it is your turn, iceboy. I will break you like a kitkat bar so reform back for me."

"What do you think you are doing?" Wolverine reacted harshly as he heard those words but was frozen in place as ice grew on his body instantaneously

"I am teaching him, what he is? All of you should forget what humans are like, when none of you are like them. Bobby, truth me because I know you can do this.

Your powers operate on a molecular level. Your body doesn't really matter much and can be reformed. I can tell if someone will die by bodily harm or other methods, and your body shows the sign of soul attack requirement. Meaning, damaging your body will not kill you." Naruto explained and his hand glowed, he pointed at Bobby.

Bobby was panicking; the words seem to come out of a lunatic. He was truth worthy because he helped Scott and came with Charles but truth him that he will survive after bodily destruction.

He wanted to escape but even movements had been stopped by ice.

'The irony' Bobby thought as a golden energy ball collided with him

"Naruto, next time let me guide you along. I think you have lost control of your higher senses." Kurama muttered as he walked out of his chest

"I think I am doing great. Isn't that right guys?"

"What the fuck have you done?" Wolverine screamed

"Help an enemy in the danger room." Kitty screamed

"Naruto" Charles muttered

"Charles, you just pronounced my name wrong."

"I can see the wonderful results. Any other defense you have to offer." Kurama looked at him with the gaze

* * *

"They are just very happy" Naruto muttered with a chuckle and waved his hand, and Bobby was reformed back

He was unconscious but alive, which calmed down the people.

"See everything is fine. What will I get from killing a child?" Naruto asked as he turned to them

"This isn't the way to teach them. They are just normal kids not lunatics like you. What will you do if they have mental problems?" Wolverine demanded and even Charles seemed to be supporting his words

"Living is better than death and I can erase any problem they have so I never worry about causing mental problems. My training can involve death and extreme pain but when you have stayed for some time, you become a monster in the crowd of sheep."

"Don't take his words at face value; he really cares for the innocent so he trains them harshly as he doesn't believe in chances. Anything can happen so it is better if they can protect themselves." Kurama elaborated as he jumped onto Naruto's head

"I thank you for your help and I will give the option to the children." Charles said after a moment but anyone could see that he struggled to go with it

"Charles?"

"It is the choice of the children. Some of them will go to him so it is better if it is done by him rather than some evil. Also take Bobby to the infirmary."

"I will be leaving now and I apologize for my actions. I am just used to training people harshly as the world is too unpredictable and there is never enough power or experience. No pain no gain, Charles. Don't cuddle them too much or else only tragedy will follow, remember what you are." Naruto muttered as he vanished from the scene and appeared beside the girls

They were on the roof, looking down on the area and enjoying the scenery when Naruto appeared behind them.

"How is the place?"

"It is good, the people seem nice. What did you think?" Rogue replied as she looked at him and was surprised that he was carrying an adorable fox with him, which didn't suit his personality

"It's okay and kind of fun. I am thinking of teaching here."

"So will I be training here or somewhere else?"

"I will train you personally but you can fight the kids here as well. It will be better for them and you will actually make friends, and learn how to operate with a team. You will learn how to fight like a wea…. In an efficient manner." Naruto muttered as Kurama decided to hit him in the head to stop him from going complete royal on them

Rogue just smiled, she felt a slight connection to him so his words weren't the right thing to judge him by.

'He is kind but his words are harsh and actions very cruel.' Rogue thought and didn't bring up the part where he stuttered. She felt that he had a lot of pain hidden beneath that smile.

"I will help you for the assistance you provided." Rogue muttered which brought a chuckle from him

"Do what you wish but what will you help me with?"

"You already know so just like you said, I am here so you can always talk to me."

"I see. I will take my leave now so you later girls." Naruto smiled and walked away, disappearing within steps

* * *

While talking to Rogue, Naruto was also conversing with Jean through telepathy.

'Hello Jean, I heard that you are fine with my meddling. I will work on your case later but do you think you will be able to take it. Pain will be the least of your concerns.'

'Thank you for giving us an option and I will do it.'

'Talk with Charles, you should understand a bit more about who am I and know that this really dangerous. I will not give you a 100% guaranty.'

'I appreciate your concerns but I don't think it will change my mind but I will talk with Charles.'

'Good, be completely sure as we cannot stop once it starts. I will look for you later, give your answer when you are ready.'

* * *

"Naruto, what will you do now?"

"Look around, I want to see what the people have to offer."

"How about a challenge? You said you will go along with my request to find love."

"So what is it?"

"Hit on any girl that I choose."

"Kurama, have you gone insane? That is beneath me, we do not hit on girls. They beg to be ours."

"Then let's see, if they beg to be yours or not. I think you need human contact." Kurama replied with a sigh as he was reminded that Kaguya was still affecting him as she wasn't digested yet

'Even in death she brings trouble.'

"You are on. So what do I win?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really but if I win, you act like a fox for a week." Naruto replied with a smile as he landed and cancelled the invisibility

"We will see" Kurama said with a smile, he was sure no woman could tolerate his assholery

* * *

Just as Kurama had expected, people were intimidated by his words. He was good at conversing with people that he could connect with but people he had no reason to connect to suffered his arrogance.

Kaguya's affect on him was strong when talking to weak mortals as in the end her madness had been too high and it had barely been months since he devoured her existence, making her a part of him just like she had done to the Shinju tree.

"I guess you are right but the reactions were fun." Naruto muttered as he sat atop the edge of the building, watching the night life as he had wasted time in bars and other places just sitting alone

"I won't deny that but we are not here to laugh. We need you to relearn how to work with people and actually feel emotions.

Tell me, did you feel anything for Rogue or the other children?" Kurama said as he sat on his shoulder

"No, I actually felt nothing just imagined what I should feel."

"This is going to be a bitch of a mission."

"All missions are bitchy, when they are not boring."

"Just keep on imagining, maybe it will become real. Now since I won, we find people and befriend them like the old days. You will act like your old self but still keep the intelligence." Kurama replied as he looked at the city

"And we found our target, befriend that mutant." Kurama pointed towards Kurt that was moving around with a girl

* * *

"Hey bro, I hope I am not disturbing your date."

Kurt felt his skin turn cold, his heart beat increased at hearing the voice. He turned to look at the blonde man and unconsciously put himself between his girlfriend and Naruto.

"Is he a friend?" His girlfriend Amanda Sefton asked curiously, she was a normal human but one filled with outer and inner beauty

"Yes, a friend. How may I be of help, Teacher?" Kurt said as he looked at Naruto while suppressing his fear

"Kurt, relax" Naruto spoke as he felt the immense fear from the kid

'I must have affected him too much during the introductions.'

Kurt felt the voice resonate with his soul and the fear started to vanish, he looked at Naruto in surprise that was visible on his face.

"Thanks and sorry about that."

"No problem, it is my fault." Naruto replied as he accepted his mistake of being too quick on the cruelty and death, he could have taken it slow by first just breaking their bones and then taken it to higher levels.

Kurt did not expect the man to accept his fault, 'I might have been too quick on my judgment. He must have his own problems to deal with or reasons why he did that yesterday.'

"I am fine now. Amanda, this is my teacher Naruto Uzumaki. You wouldn't mind if we showed him around." Kurt turned to Amanda as she stared at the duo with her bright blue eyes as her long blonde hair was whipped by the wind

"I don't mind" Amanda replied with a smile that warmed Kurt's heart, she was his first love and he had never felt anything like this for anyone. He believed they were meant for each other.

Naruto looked at the couple and saw a mess as he could read the memories without even trying so the picture was clear to him.

Amanda was in disguise; she loved Kurt but still kept her secret as she tried to find the reason why he killed her brother.

'She is far from normal.' Naruto thought as he looked at the young sorceress

"Thank you, I will try to be on my best and provide any assistance that you may require." Naruto said as he looked at the duo with a gentle smile

'It is much better to act gentle in the end. I need to quickly eat her essence and break the shadow of my mind.'

* * *

"Thank you for being a nice person." Kurt said with an awkward smile as he sat on the bench beside Naruto with an apple drink

"No probs. I enjoyed the company; it reminded me of old times." Naruto muttered with a nostalgic tone but closed his thought process as it was going to Sasuke and Sakura

"So why me?" Kurt was curious about Naruto's appearance

"Luck and you are kind of similar to me."

Kurt turned his head and looked Naruto from head to toe, "I don't see the similarity. No blue skin and shit."

"Hehe, no. I am talking about personality."

"Are you serious? Unbelievable" Kurt spoke with a dramatic tone as he heard something out of the world

"I don't need to see your lackluster acting skills, boy. Time changes everyone and you are talking to me safely without breaking down because I give of a peaceful aura." Naruto replied calmly

"Does that mean I am being mind controlled?"

"No, it just means that you don't think I will harm you. It should be a natural part of my being but now I need to do it consciously."

"So you need my help to make it how it used to be." Kurt said as he finished the drink and threw it in the bin

"Yes, I am thinking of just making friends like old days so that I don't develop an ego the size of your Uranus."

"Heh, I got no issue with that. I don't have many friends myself so let's see how it goes. What do you do for fun?" Kurt chuckled as he got up

"Read, make new techniques or items or make things go boom." Naruto replied with a wide smile that sent a chill down Kurt's spine

"Okay, we don't make things go boom so let's just walk around and mess with people for a start."

Naruto stared at him with a serious gaze and smiled, "Ooh, nice."

'You are doing great, Naruto. Keep following those memories and play along.' Kurama pushed Naruto to go forward and disallowed him from any negative thoughts

* * *

While Naruto was playing around with Kurt, he was also working to get something new on his hands.

"Hello, Logan. I hope we can talk peacefully." Naruto said as he entered the garage where Logan was making love to his bike

Logan stopped his daily cleaning of the Harley when he heard the voice, "What do you want?"

Naruto could see the man was suspicious and that was hundred percent his fault so he to force himself to be humble.

"I need your adamantium."

'Oh, that just came out wrong.' Naruto realized his mistake once he heard his own voice

Logan's eyes hardened once he knew the reason and was about to attack.

"Relax; I need it to help Jean. I might need to create a bond with a strong object to keep her alive so I chose the adamantium."

Logan felt powerless as he couldn't move but calmed down once he heard the explanation.

"I don't trust you."

"I know. I just need you to relax and chill while I copy what you inside and nothing more. I will be done in a sec." Naruto replied with a gentle smile

'Just a formality. I really hate bastards like him.'

"Fine just don't scratch my girl." Logan muttered as he went back to his business

"Thanks and if you want, I can make your girl into adamantium as well." Naruto whispered sweet nothings into his ear and saw Logan try to suppress his smile

* * *

The next day, at the Bayville College a new face had appeared and he brought a big ego with his huge frame.

Fred was a huge, obese, Caucasian boy from Texas. He has blonde hair styled in a Mohawk with brown eyes. He was a person with short temper and very sensitive to people's remarks about his appearance.

Fred had enrolled into the college because of Mystique as she told him that he will find real friends in this place, people like him.

The place was confusing to him and he didn't know how to get to the office so he did the best of the situation.

"Hey, where is the principal's office?" Fred asked a blond guy with a buff body

"Are you talking to me, lardass?" The young man felt insulted by Fred's tone and fought back, he was one of those people that just liked to pick up fights

"What did you call me?"

"Lard"

"Ass"

"Hehe…. Ahh" The man's chuckles were disturbed the mighty slap he got on his shoulder that sent him flying into the lockers

"Stop"

Fred felt his body freeze as he heard a beautiful voice and his were attracted to the girl that appeared near him.

"Please calm down, his words can't hurt you so please don't become physical as it will only cause trouble for you." Jean said in a gentle tone as she held Fred's hand and looked into his eyes

"We mutants need to stick together." Jean sent to his mind as she knew about him from Charles and seen the show where he took part in

Fred nodded in a daze and followed Jean to the office.

"College life seems boring." Naruto muttered as he cleared the scene of the crime before anyone appeared

'I thought you were going to say, interesting.'

"That's to cliché."

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it?


	4. Chapter 4

It had been days since Naruto had arrived in this new world and interacted with the X-Men. He had been a harsh and cruel teacher to the mutants that even Logan seemed nice to them but the few that followed his course saw the benefits.

They saw the improvement in their powers as Naruto could replicate everything they had; it was surprising and something to connect with. Bobby and Kurt had found themselves within his grasp along with Jean and Logan.

Naruto could still feel the fear they held within and only Rogue was an exception at the moment so Naruto treated her like his child. But his existence was never hidden and forces behind the scenes had noticed his existence.

"I appreciate your good behavior as a visitor."

Naruto walked into a study in a private house within a specific and safe region by travelling through space as he followed the scent of the energy he had extracted.

"Nothing special and thank you for not treating me like a criminal, Stephen." Naruto replied with a relaxed smile as he walked closer to the man wearing casual clothes and extended his hand

"Were you snooping around?" Stephen smiled as he took the hand and stood up, giving Naruto a friendly hug

"Nothing much, just asked Charles." Naruto said as he separated and looked at him, he felt much better with Dr. Strange as he felt no fear for him and had no reason to fear him.

'It really is much better to stay with people of my league.'

'No, bad boy. Don't think like that. That's the giant ego talking.' Kurama had been working overtime these days and finally appreciated the fact that he was a being of energy and required no sleep

"Ah, yes. How could I forget our old friend, Charles?" Stephen found it ironic that a mind reader could his mind read without any resistance

"You seem to have changed, grown a bit softer and relaxed." Strange commented as he felt the aura of friendliness unlike the one of solitude

"Well, my partner wouldn't let me chill unless I made hundred friends so I am working on that goal." Naruto replied as he slipped into a chair and relaxed like he owned the place

"That is an interesting goal but how do you know if you actually made a friend." Stephen sat down and asked curiously, he knew about the abilities Naruto had shown but getting an explanation was better

"I can sense evil, good will and the feelings of the person. Plus I can read their minds and souls so it is pointless controlling the mind." Naruto didn't hide these abilities as he thought that Stephen would definitely ask for his help when he is open about some things

"That is very convenient. I guess you don't have to deal with the fear of traitors." Strange muttered with a thoughtful look as he looked at Naruto while tapping the table

"Sorry for being a bad host, would you like something to drink? Tea or something cold"

"Tea will do." Naruto replied as he glanced around the place filled with ancient and mystical knowledge

Stephen nodded, "Are you interested in a trade?"

* * *

While in the Bayville College, Jean was accompanying the new mutant in town. She knew that Naruto was on the scene so didn't hold back her powers and let him clear the scene.

'I hope he doesn't make a scene.' Jean wasn't only afraid of Fred and The Brotherhood but also of Naruto

She looked at the older man walking around casually as if he owned the place and Jean knew that's what he thought since they had time to talk over the weekend.

By his side was Rogue, she had grown closer to Naruto as time went on as he somehow treated her differently.

'I think he just has a bad influence on people. It can't be healthy staying with him.' Jean thought Naruto might have brainwashed Rogue into being attached to him as it was really hard seeing someone being so free with him.

He had broken her the same way, like he did the rest.

'He is nice outside of training so I guess that might be it.' Jean was not realizing that her mind was always straying of to Naruto these days, he was her teacher and hope but the care he showed did create positive vibes and he was a strapping man without any attachment.

"Jean, are you listening?" Fred asked as he was sitting with Jean in the mess hall during lunch while the others of the group gave Fred some space

"Yes, of course. I found your tale about jumping from a mountain very interesting. You are very strong, Fred. I hope we can work together and help others in need, people in poor conditions." Jean focused on him and opened gently like a teacher guiding his pupil

"Hehe, I am strong. I will definitely protect you, Jean." Fred smiled shyly at getting praised

"Good and I will make sure to help you fit into society and make more friends."

Fred nodded and his eyes shifted to a man watching them, "Is he one of us? He is calling me."

Jean looked back where Fred pointed and saw Naruto waving at them, "He is a friend, and you can trust him."

Jean kept her expression neutral as she could see that Fred was a sensitive guy and might be prone to jealousy fits as Naruto had informed her already when she passed him.

Fred stared at Naruto and remembered the description about the unknown man that had come across the brotherhood.

'He is supposed to be really strong. If I can beat him then I can prove that I am better and Jean might like me.'

A simple thought process of a man of violence so Fred got up from his seat and threw it at Naruto.

"Relax" Before the chair could be picked up, Fred heard the voice and felt his body go limp

An immense pressure was projected on his body and he felt like death was a few inches away.

'So scary so scary'

'Sorry, sorry' Fred tried to scream but his voice wouldn't come out

"Naruto" Rogue held his hand and Fred fell down on the floor powerlessly

'Next time, don't try to be violent. Learn that there are people beyond you. Also that would have made Jean unhappy, if you want to make her happy than become a good person. Help her when she asks and help others in trouble without being asked.' Naruto advised as he smiled at Rogue, he found it the experience warming his heart

'I guess this is a how family feels like.'

While Naruto was thinking of Rogue as family, Rogue was not really sure where she would put him but for now he was her best friend and master.

Jean massaged her head as she stood up to help Fred, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine" Fred managed to utter with difficulty and quietly sat down, he didn't talk for the rest for the break and ate without any trouble

'I guess this is better than the trouble that would have come without his presence.' Jean didn't fault Naruto for his reaction as the consequences of Fred's outburst could have been worst as people might have found about their mutant abilities.

* * *

"I really am curious, why you would be out in the open and so close to your rivals." Naruto muttered as he had entered the principal's office

"We have similar targets and it's not like we are trying to kill each other." Mystique in her real form wearing skimpy clothing spoke to Naruto in a calm tone while she stood up from her seat

"Heh, are you serious?" Naruto looked at her questioningly

"Of course, we were friends once."

"Were, is the main focus here." Naruto said as he knew that she had personally tried killing her previous friends many times

"Well you got me. I made some mistakes in the past but now I am trying to be better with the kids. What do you really want? You can read my mind." She asked as she stood in front of him, barely inches away from his body

"Nothing, I just came to say hi. I hope we can work together and remember my offer." Naruto said as he whispered into her ears and hugged her body, his golden hand touched her full lips and Mystique didn't know what happened but she was on the floor dazed and Naruto had left

There was a puddle beneath her body, Mystique looked at the scene in shock and stammered like a kid at what she assumed happened.

'You shouldn't try seducing me. It's kind of impossible as I don't react to just the body.' Mystique heard his voice in her head as she felt clear headed

"That insufferable man" Mystique muttered in a frustrated tone

* * *

"I hope you listen to Jean and don't make trouble again." Naruto said in a neutral tone with an expressionless face as he patted Fred's shoulder causing the Blob some pain

Fred was sitting outside the College building as he had no class at the moment when the demon appeared near him like a ghost and whispered those words.

He was unable to do anything but nod; an instinctual fear had been carved into his soul as he interacted with the man.

Fred had never felt pain to this level and the fact that all his powers were useless, and that mere words were enough to kill him had destroyed his ego.

"Good boy" Naruto got up from the bench and walked away

"He is all yours, Jean. Butter him up and treat his broken soul." Naruto said as he passed by Jean with a smile that he had done a good deed

"Ughh" Jean suppressed her scream as she covered her face with her hands

'That insufferable man' Jean wanted to beat some sense into him.

'Why did he have to go to the extremes in everything?' Jean questioned and found no answer as she barely knew him

'Let's just focus on the current situation'

"Focus" Jean slapped her cheeks and smiled as she walked closer to Fred

"Hello, Fred. Are you feeling okay now?" Jean spoke in a gentle tone, her expressions showed concern for his well being that it brought instant smile to the Blob

* * *

"Naruto, what have I said about mind breaking people?" Kurama said as he tapped his claw on the table, which was part of the mindscape image

They were inside a class room and Naruto was sitting on the seat while Kurama was standing behind the desk.

"That I should avoid it unless it is necessary."

"And was it?" Kurama spoke pointedly

"Of course, I had no way to convince this strong minded kid otherwise."

"BULL SHIT" Kurama slammed his paw on the desk

"Relax, I am serious. Look at this pure soul of mine." Naruto replied as he extended his hand that glowed dark

"Its pitch black like your tongue, have you gone color blind now."

"Fine, I felt it was beneath me to waste time on that thing." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and confessed his sin

"Okay, I am sorry and I won't do it again." Naruto apologized as he saw Kurama's expression

"Truly?"

"Yes, I always keep my promises to you brother." Naruto replied as he got up and hugged Kurama, he knew that this was all for him but he just felt tired sometimes trying to act what he was not

"I know it is hard on you but you need this. I know how it feels to be alone and hated. 10/10, hated it." Kurama said as he looked into Naruto's eyes

"Fine, no need to go through a sob story." Naruto rubbed his head and walked away

"I really didn't think of that. You are definitely trying your best to wake him up and I look forward to your victory."

Kurama stared into the shadows at the remnant of Naruto's regrets.

'He is getting weaker.' Kurama smiled as he saw some success

* * *

Raven was sitting in her office after having cleaned up, she had tried to ignore the man but it seemed to be impossible.

'He is going to intervene no matter what.' Raven understood the man after she had observed him and met him again, he was a troublemaker.

Raven was definitely disturbed by his presence but she hadn't made any trouble since learning about Kurt. She had made sure to observe him closely and learn about him.

'My child has definitely suffered a lot but I can't even meet him now. He pretty much hates me at the moment but what can I do?

I can't join them, their goals are just ridiculous and beyond stupidity.' Raven mused as she clenched her hands at the thought of Kurt getting hurt for some human

'A world away from all humans.' Raven remembered and started considering this option, it was the most liable one but she still needed to kill off the people that wanted to destroy her kind

It just wasn't easy to let go of the negative emotions inside her heart even when peace was so close.

'I can't take this step as it is unknown whether it was the truth or a lie.' Raven justified her choice as she thought on how to get new mutants to join their cause and make Naruto go away

* * *

Out in space Wanda was looking for her brother, not knowing that he was messing around on earth. Pietro Maximoff was 19 years old, with white hair and a slim body.

Pietro was a man of loyalty as he had sworn to help Magneto after being saved by him but he was also a playful person and enjoyed his downtime outside of missions.

So here he was in New York playing with the populace like a fiddle. His super speed allowed him to move without being noticed so he enjoyed picking up some wallets and items that he liked.

Pietro gave people wedgies, took of their pants and even some time took of their whole clothes. He decided to go further by robbing a bank and then buy a Lamborghini and was joined by the friendly neighborhood spider.

"Hey bro, how is it going?" Pietro greeted Spidey with a friendly smile

"Great, you know. Just awesome since you gave me a chance to leave my hot girlfriend."

"I am sensing some hostility"

"You think" Peter replied as he had webbed the whole place

"Not gonna work so go back to your date" Pietro muttered with a smile and ran through the webs that couldn't handle his speed as he surpassed the speed of lightning

"Pietro, follow the signal and get the girl away from the XMen." Quicksilver heard the command from above and changed direction while increasing his speed to the max as he thought that Magneto was unusually serious

'Maybe it's his daughter' Pietro thought with a smile as he appeared at the place within a second and saw Logan outside the door of a house

'What should I do?

Fight them but Wolverine's body is too hard so it's better to just take the girl.' Pietro thought as he aimed for the window but was stopped by a lightning bolt

"Storm, babe. What are you doing? I could have gotten hurt and then how would I be able to enjoy that chocolate body of yours." Pietro said in a flirty tone as he side stepped all the attacks from Cyclops and Strom while keeping distance from Logan

"Pietro, you had the guts to set up by nephew." Strom said in anger as she had just gotten Evan out of jail and found out the culprit

"Who?" Quicksilver said questioningly

"Ah, spike kid. I asked him to join me but he just had to say no."

"Stop running" Logan screamed in annoyance

"No can do" Pietro teased as he took the chance to jump inside and take the girl that had been watching from inside after hearing the noise

"Stop him" Logan shouted but it was pointless as Silver ran faster than they could respond

The girl had not reacted to him catching her but once he started moving fast, she let out magnetic pulses and Pietro was feeling short of breath.

He felt his body hurt and dropped the green haired girl; she was dangerous to his health.

"Babe that was just too naughty."

"Who are you?"

"The fastest man in the Universe, Quicksilver at your service."

Lorna Dane did not know how to react to the man that had juts kidnapped her and was acting so casually.

He was dangerous as she had seen him play around with the XMen with ease and even cause havoc across cities before.

'I don't know what to do. Why does he want me?'

"Why are you after me?"

"Because you are a mutant and not the fastest now kid." Naruto appeared behind Pietro and held his head, causing him to gulp as he felt the iron like grip

'Oh, crap baskets.'

"Nice kid, say hi to Magneto and tell him that I am waiting for his response so call me soon." Naruto said with a smile as he held his hand towards Lorna

"Come here child, I will take you home." He turned to the girl and muttered in a gentle tone as he imagined that he was talking to Kurama

'Please stop doing that, it's uncomfortable.'

'Deal with it'

Lorna was dazzled by his appearance and nodded as she walked to him, and took his hand.

"Good girl"

Lorna had been praised many times but this simple statement made her feel so tingly and she blushed at his words.

* * *

Naruto explained the situation to Lorna once they arrived back home. She listened to him carefully while taking checking him out.

Naruto was not dense to not notice her attraction towards him but he felt that it was just a flight of fancy and didn't really care except for the drama it would bring because Lorna's identity was just that interesting.

"Will you be teaching me?" Lorna asked, she was not thinking right and had forgotten to ask what would happen to her normal studies and life

"If you can handle it then I will love to teach you some tricks."

'Magneto is so blowing a fuse at the moment. I don't even need to look at him.'

"I will join so what forms do I need to fill." Lorna replied happily as she realized that getting to meet such people might help her as she had felt different at certain times

"I will let the man handle it; we will meet later so relax." Naruto muttered gently as he touched her chin and tapped her cheek

Lorna felt her face get real hot and the scenery changed as she was standing inside a study with a bald man sitting in front of her.

"Welcome" Charles began the usual sermon once he realized who had arrived

* * *

Up in space, Magneto was angry and not just angry but furious. Naruto had made him lose two powerful mutants and had become an iron wall in his path.

He slapped Pietro across the face as the young man stood in front of him in shame, "Get out, COME BACK WHEN YOU DONE SOMETHING USEFUL."

Pietro felt those words hurt him and he disappeared from the room. Wanda looked towards Magneto and knew he didn't mean it but was just too angry.

'We need to help him somehow. I guess it's time for me to make a move.' Wanda thought as she followed Pietro

Magneto tried to calm his mind, his plan to take over all of the worlds weapon system had become impossible once he realized how many obstacles he had to face.

But that was if he actually wanted the humans alive so he decided on the extinction of the majority was the right method so before that he needed to recruit the mutants and keep them under his rule.

He had recruited few when compared to the larger picture as there were always nuisances, from the Avengers to the XMen and what not.

'He should not have messed with us.' Magneto thought as he clenched his hand, he was angry but always cautious

"Send the Juggernaut" he commanded

Magneto had many cards in his hand to handle difficulties, Juggernaut was one of the best other than the ace card that was too unpredictable and might kill him

* * *

Rogue felt somehow bored and restless as she realized that something was missing. Naruto had for the first time left her for so long, she had been giving him company while he kept her company but it seems he was moving faster then what she had liked.

'Even at this, he is good.' Rogue thought as she only had Jean and Scott

She felt the need to open her wings and fly so she donned the Anbu uniform since the XMen uniform showed her face and all.

The Mutants were a secret to majority of the humans, it was rare for anyone to know as they kept to themselves and people thought they were aliens or experiments.

It was a good thing that those beings existed or the secret would have been out very quickly but those in power were in the know and they utilized them for many deeds, good to bad.

'I wonder if there is any fun in being a superhero.' Rogue thought as she moved through the night towards the next city with speeds that she would have never imagined

Anna felt that meeting Naruto had been the best thing in her life as she ran like she was flying though the night at mach 3. This was just the result of working hard for a week with some of Naruto's power, if she had more time or power then she would be literally causing massive destruction by moving.

It was such a bizarre but curious thought that Rogue felt that she might have been influenced by Naruto's ideas.

'Or is it mine?' Rogue was not sure as she did imagine at certain times the world burning, especially the case of her school burning down regularly

* * *

Peter had been thinking very hard this week and realized that the superhero business had become truly difficult. He had met an unknown blonde and felt like life was over then he came across Quicksilver.

The speedster defeated him quite easily, making it one of Peter's worse battles. It would have been okay if he had made a comeback but Quicksilver operated on a different level so Peter doubted he could take the mutant unless he was ready with some chemicals or had the help of the avengers.

'Maybe I really should try to join the avengers?' Peter thought as he looked at the new enemy

The man was huge with a muscular body and had the look of a humanoid rhino. The enemy was cocky as heck; he was literally walking through everything without any obvious purpose.

The Rhino had been in New York to kidnap Jonah Jameson's son but had been defeated by Peter by utilizing his intellect and skills.

The Rhino was stronger but too linear and stupid; he lacked the skills to utilize his power efficiently.

'Man' the authorities are useless as usual but this time even worse. I sent this guy packing just three days ago.' Peter wanted to sigh at the inadequate facilities and response of the authorities when he witnessed another intruder

Peter could see that it was a woman from her body but he couldn't remember anyone like her. She appeared in the place where the Rhino should have been and was standing there looking a bit surprised

Rhino had been sent flying into a building as she crashed into him.

'I was prepared for Rhino but now what.' Peter wasn't sure if she was an ally or an enemy

The Rhino wasn't down with the hit and threw the debris up as he charged at Rogue.

"Dodge" Spiderman screamed as he knew that the horn was extremely durable

Rogue heard the warning and looked at the slow moving target. She took a step forward, dodged the horn and elbowed his left cheek with her chakra enhancement.

The attack caused the Rhino to scream in pain as his teeth were shattered and his jaw was unhinged.

"Cool" Rogue muttered with a smile, she felt really excited now

* * *

A.n I hope you enjoyed and comment.

Lorna is also called Polaris.


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue felt the rush of adrenaline from being an invincible being in front of mortals, the enemy that would have crushed her a week ago was like a bumbling child.

The hero she thought was very impressive seemed so slow and weak through her new eyes.

'I need to focus, don't let the power cloud my mind.' Rogue remembered Naruto's words, he had mentioned that his powers were large but came with an arrogant mindset that could be the undoing of an unskilled user

The Rhino screamed in pain as he held his jaw, he had just been sent flying again but this time gotten real damage.

"It Hurts!" He screamed in rage as he glared at Rogue, breathing loudly but even he had his limits and fear was setting on him as the girl looked towards him, those eyes carried no mercy

"Hey hey, stop. That's enough; the big guy is down for the count already." Peter came to the rescue of the Rhino while capturing him with his new sticky webs

Rogue looked at him and then to Rhino, 'the heroes are inefficient, they can beat the villains but the system doesn't deal with them right.'

Rogue had asked Naruto about it and this one of the things he mentioned, this villain would escape if she let him go like that.

"Okay, I am done." Rogue muttered as she appeared behind Rhino and tapped his head, a seal was carved into his skin

"Do anything evil and you will understand true pain?" Rogue left those words as she left the scene

Peter massaged his head; he was starting to hate speedsters, and walked towards Rhino.

"Okay big man you going to jail and since the chick might have just cursed you with some magic mojo, I hope you change into a good man." Peter advised as he patted the Rhino's shoulder like a good friend and left the scene as the authorities came to take in the villain

* * *

Deep underground in the snowy mountains, a facility was being maintained where individuals with powers were being held in prisons designed appropriately.

In this prison, there were two such individuals that could be menace to the world. One such individual was a large buff man, the size of an elephant. He was the step brother of Charles, Cain also known as the Juggernaught.

To help Magneto, Pietro and Wanda decided to carry out this task. It wasn't difficult since the institution held the prisoners but had barely caught most of them personally so with such powerful villains, it was an easy job.

"Juggernaught, Charles has been enjoying his life a lot. Rich and powerful so sad that his brother is just a prisoner." Pietro muttered sarcastically, pissing of the man as he was freed from the liquid metal prison holding him down.

He couldn't even his body before and it seems the master was angry with his methods so the power was a lot less than usual for this long or else no prison could hold him down.

Hearing those words brought to his mind the brother he hated so much, that smile and joy that should belong to him.

"AHHH" Juggernaut screamed as he broke the final hold and his crimson armor appeared, he glared towards the kids looking at him

"Where is he?"

"The same place" Wanda replied

Juggernaut thought that was enough and started moving, he plowed through the walls and the mountain like an unstoppable force.

"I will watch over him." Pietro muttered as he followed from behind, he wanted to see how the blonde bastard was going to deal with this.

* * *

Naruto was thinking something; he had done a good job if he had to say so. He had made some good friends, Stephen, Charles, Logan, Rogue, Kurt, Bobby, Jean and some more but now something was bothering him.

Kurama had been insistent on the next step; try to go for a group. The avengers were a good practice and a group that was filled with a diverse cast.

'Should I help them with their problem?' Naruto was thinking as he sat on a bridge, watching the water when he sensed destruction in the city

He looked towards Washington and found Juggernaut running towards the mansion.

'A human with a connection to the realm above.' Naruto thought as he saw the connection and let his mind flow through it

'Interesting, been a long time since someone came to visit.' A voice entered his mind as Naruto saw a large being in crimson armor

"I thought you might be hostile but you seem bored." Naruto muttered casually, not showing any reverence to his force of destruction

Cyttorak looked down at him with a calm look; the man was unusual as he showed no fear and no desire to fight him or anything.

"You will learn once you get to this level."

"I am not that interested in growing to such a level. I hope that we can have a positive relation."

"I mind not such a thing but do you dare to stay within this realm."

"I am a man of many talents." Naruto said with a smile, he didn't ask for him to stop the Juggernaut as Naruto understand the reason for the avatar's existence

* * *

While the clone was conversing with immortal force, Naruto stood in front of the Juggernaut and concentrated his power on his fist. The space seems to condense and felt like it would break the earth beneath was shaking as the amount of power concentrated on his fist was enormous.

"This good enough to destroy this planet ten times over, can you take it?" Naruto muttered as he made sure his power didn't affect the environment and he moved

The golden fist collided with the large body and the time seemed to stop as the unstoppable force collided with such a large force.

A barrier stopped his attack and the force above gave him a large boost, Naruto found his punch not affecting the target and was about to be pushed back as the land beneath them had cracked slightly.

'Really good but it's not fun fighting like this.' Naruto thought as he was about to create a portal when he felt his mind affected slightly, which changed his action and he kicked Cain

The resulting consequence was predictable as the kick collided with the barrier and the shockwave from the collision spread to the city before Naruto returned to normal. The city was turned over as the buildings collapsed and the earth was turned over.

'Damn, how dare she try to affect my mind with her madness?' Naruto roared in outrage, he didn't care much about the deaths but it was unacceptable to affect his mind without permission

'Naruto chill, just fix the miss. Oh we got some company' Kurama said and Naruto changed Juggernaut's direction into the ocean while his eyes landed on a flying figure wearing a yellow spandex

* * *

Magneto was not a simple man; he was cautious and always ahead of his foes. Juggernaut maybe strong but he knew that Naruto possessed unknown skills and speed that would keep him safe from the giant's hands.

As such when Juggernaut had been running towards the mansion, Magneto had decided to give the Avengers a visit.

It was evening and the sky was filled with chilly winds, the Stark tower was shining like always when the top gate was broken apart like tissue paper. This aggressive action sent alarms off inside the tower and many iron bots attacked the intruder but were powerless against the force of Magneto.

He looked at the toys with a calm grace, they were nothing to him and he sent them back into the tower. The impact of the bots colliding with the building destroyed parts of the structure.

"Why are you here? No, what are you doing?" Tony asked in a very annoyed tone as he appeared in his suit that had resistance to Magneto's powers

"I am here to play with you children, is that so wrong?" Magneto replied with a smile and pointed towards Tony, which sent him hurling back into the tower

Tony did not like that one bit as he saw the elderly man play with him but he was not distracted by his actions and analyzed carefully the reason.

'He is acting very suspicious.' Tony thought as he crashed into the wall and looked at Thor blasting Magneto with Lightning

'Stupid!' Tony thought at that action as the lightning fizzled out

Magneto looked towards the Asgardian and sent him flying, dragged by his hammer to the next city.

Tony looked through the satellite to find anything unusual happening and found Naruto fighting the Juggernaut.

'An outsider and the Juggernaut'

"Sentry can you handle this." Tony contacted with their ace and sent him the data

"On it, deal with Magneto or I will come back soon." Sentry replied while Tony concentrated on his foe that was attacked by Hulk and Thor

"It will be over soon."

Magneto smiled at them, "I will not allow you to intervene children. My friend Naruto intends to have a good battle so please stop."

His words confused Tony as Naruto wasn't causing damage but once he saw the last kick, he was assured that Naruto was an enemy.

'A replacement for the Juggernaut?'

"Sentry, both are enemies." Tony communicated

* * *

Sentry arrived to see Washington almost destroyed and buried to the ground, he didn't remember the last time such a tragedy had happened.

Millions dead, the scene brought a sense of despair and rage inside his soul.

"UNFORGIVABLE!" Sentry roared as he bull rushed into his foe with his full speed that was much higher than the speed of light

The world would have collapsed with such movement but a balancing force from his body insured that his movement didn't cause such adverse affects.

Naruto saw Sentry and smiled, which looked a lot more evil then friendly at the moment.

'A new challenger' Naruto thought as he braced himself for impact and Sentry collided with his body, dragging him across the ground though the debris and into space through the moon

"Enough" Naruto muttered as he hit Sentry on the back with his elbow at full force and boost from above, increasing its speed

The resistance from Naruto's body and the elbow strike sent Sentry flying away from him as he felt the pain from the adamantine bones.

"We can't have fun here so let us go to my world" Naruto said calmly as he looked fine and dandy while a clone sent the Juggernaut into his sand dimension

"Did you this all as a joke?" Sentry questioned

"It was a mistake, nothing more. Why do you cry for them? Everyone will die one day and it was just their day I guess."

'Naruto, can you stop antagonizing him?'

'No, I am having so much right now.'

'Well then, knock him down good.' Kurama supported actions that Naruto chose by his own choice, if they didn't go against the central belief of peace.

This was just some game and no one was getting hurt.

Sentry felt his rage increase the more he looked at the man, Naruto was like the aliens and monsters that he had face before but this time the destruction had been done and he had not been able to stop it.

"I will not allow you to roam free." Sentry declared

"Oh, is that so? Then let me see you struggle since I am kind of a very slippery existence." Naruto chuckled as he moved and Sentry found himself on a planet

'Is this earth?'

"This is my world so let us enjoy a pure raw showdown." Naruto muttered as he slammed his knee into Sentry's abdomen

"Guh"

Naruto then followed it with a strike to his back that crashed him into the sand, causing a large sand cloud to appear.

"This is so much fun" Naruto shout in joy as his body split in two and the clone rushed towards the Juggernaut

Naruto's reactions were not making him new friends as the Sentry started getting serious and blasted Naruto with a light blast.

Naruto already sensed the large energy inside the foe and could easily predict his movements before they happened so he sent a blast of light at him in return.

Both attacks collided and the area was filled with light and destruction.

Sentry could see through the light screen and moved at full speed, he stopped at the last second and gave a right hook to Naruto's face.

"Oh damn" Naruto's severed head muttered in childish manner while his body gave a right uppercut to Sentry sending him up and then golden fists stopped the flight up as they hit him in the chest

Sentry found the fight with Naruto very difficult, he was stronger but the man had an unusual fighting style.

Naruto was the better fighter and Sentry realized that all his moves were expected, 'He is playing with me.'

"Predict this!" Sentry muttered as he flew into the sky while shining bright, which would blind everyone else except someone like Naruto.

Sentry collected solar energy above him into a condensed ball while shooting at Naruto with left hand to distract him as he condensed more and more power.

After a minute of gathering energy, the ball held enough power to instant destroy any star. Its mere presence was causing the space to crack and the dimension seemed to be collapsing.

Naruto laughed like a happy child and clapped like he had seen a great show, "Wonderful, let us see if it can kill us both."

Naruto muttered and revealed a large black ball of death hidden in space.

Sentry saw the large sphere and wondered how he had not seen it, 'I really hate people like him.'

* * *

While Naruto and his two new friends, Sentry and Cain, were getting to know each other, Magneto had realized that the fight had been moved to another dimension.

"Wanda dear, could you provide some assistance." Magneto muttered as he had dragged the fight to Washington to make the Avengers realize the destructiveness of this new anomaly

Magneto wished to create animosity between them and Naruto, and Naruto was doing a wonderful job of being an absolute asshole.

'This went a lot easier than I expected. Maybe they will finish each other off.' Magneto thought as the Avengers attacks became a lot harsher after arriving on the scene

Magneto followed Wanda's instructions and pushed the trio. They fell towards the ocean where Wanda had managed to barely open the portal as the fight had caused the dimension to weaken.

"Farewell children, say hi to my friend." Magneto muttered as the Avengers disappeared

* * *

The showdown between Naruto and Sentry was intense as the both balls of destruction collided with each other.

Naruto wasn't serious enough or else the attack would have packed a lot more power, 'This should be good for the first meeting.'

Naruto thought as he felt his body damaged after so long, if he couldn't regenerate instantly he would have died a long time ago.

"Explode" Naruto commanded and Sentry felt his world go black, he had seen his friends arrive down below but it was already too late

Despair and regret set into his soul as he struggled to keep his consciousness.

Naruto stood on the moon as it got repaired, "Sorry, sometimes I just like to have fun so I hope you don't mind."

Strange appeared behind Naruto as he felt the sign of a destroyed dimension and the death of his friends, "Never do this again."

Strange muttered slowly, emphasizing his words to show his seriousness.

Naruto looked at him as the world beneath healed itself and the dead were brought back safely to their homes along with the only two survivors, Sentry and Hulk.

'Don't ruin this. Return to what you used to be.' Kurama advised

Naruto understood that since his ascendance and killing of Sasuke plus Kaguya, he had kind of lost his humanity.

Life seemed so fragile and insignificant most of the time that he had t force himself to realize that he should be careful.

People didn't see like him and he didn't like that he was seeing it this way, this trip was to fix him.

"Sorry, this will never happen again." Naruto replied, he knew that Strange was talking about killing of Tony and Thor not the battle with Sentry as he did seem them arriving and could gave sent them back

"Tell me do you need help" Strange asked, he had talked with Naruto and didn't think this is what Naruto would do

'He seems to have dual personality.'

"Thanks but I want to handle this on my own. Tell them that it was fun and I will make up to them soon." Naruto said as he tapped his shoulder and vanished

* * *

The battle and everything could have never gone so far if Naruto hadn't communicated with Strange about his ability to reverse time for a few hours and even revive people if they hadn't died for more than a day.

But these powers were not something that should be handled without care and careless use of these always invites calamity.

So when Naruto vanished, he didn't return home but ended up in another dimension but didn't really feel much danger. Unexpectedly, Naruto felt calm in this dimension and only after a close look did he realize the reason.

"How can I be of help?" Naruto muttered in a graceful manner as he returned to his Hokage mode

"Help? You are certainly a disobedient child; do you know what you have done?" A feminine e voice spoke and it echoed in this ghastly world

"I will not apologize for something like that as I will always save the people that don't die of natural causes."

"Do you not fear me?"

"I do not fear death but a death with regrets."

"Hahaha, they all saw the same things. Prove it!" With the laughter Naruto found himself covered in the millions of souls that had died because of him and by his own hands, the pain and despair they felt

In the middle of all this, Naruto stood like it was a morning breeze, "I expecting something more, this is something I always do to myself."

Naruto muttered in a calm tone not realizing how crazy his statement sounded. He had never let go of the core value of his belief and decided to take the burden of death on his soul. Every kill by his hands, Naruto felt it and let the soul get chained to his own.

It wasn't that he couldn't feel the pain but he had ascended such concepts as his soul grew from his own self punishment before he grew to let go of such disgraceful things as not all humans are equal. A man that is knowledgeable is not equal to one without it and such a good person is not equal to a bad person.

Unless the person has actually changed or has been forgiven by the victims, there is no value in saving those people unless Naruto wanted to actually save them.

Fortunately for the people Naruto was still a good person so he did help change the people by using his clones and spending time with those criminals but it still ended up with 20% deaths.

These deaths varied in intensity according to how disgusted Naruto felt from seeing their souls.

"Interesting, first time seeing someone not go crazy or you are already crazy?" Lady Death walked closer to Naruto in a simple black robe and her skeletal body visible in the moonlight

"That depends on the person, I say I am alright but there are many that would say otherwise. So which one do you think?" Naruto smiled as he cancelled the play with the spirits

"Come sit and let us have a talk." She said as she made some seats and table appear

"Does this mean we are off to becoming good friends?" Naruto asked as he followed suit and sat down casually as he could hear the voice of Kurama

'Go for it, she can most likely understand all your strange points.'

'I am not strange'

'Yeah, yeah, I guess they call it unique these days. In my days it was so simple, mentally challenged or psychopath.'

"You have a good friend, would he look to join us?"

"Nah, he is a shy palooka so let us let him sleep and you can start by telling me about yourself."

* * *

"Naruto, I fought some villains and won." Rogue muttered with pride as she saw Naruto sitting in the study room with a book about communication

Naruto's original self was still stuck in the other dimension but his clone was still active so he was fulfilling his usual requirements.

He turned around and smiled, "Wonderful, I hope you didn't get hurt."

"No, they were so slow that I could never get hit." Rogue was happy that Naruto said something positive as she had seen he was not someone that gave complements

'Maybe he is in a good mood or…no, let's not go there.'

"I see you must be itching to get into action after having gotten your powers. How would you like it if I designed missions for you, like I did for my other students?" Naruto asked as he shut the book and walked closer

Rogue looked at his expressions; she was filled with joy as he was treating her very well like the day they met.

"I would love to; of course it doesn't disturb you." Rogue replied and held back as she looked down, she wasn't used to feeling such emotions or showing them to others so it was very embarrassing and it made her feel awkward

'Maybe he thinks I am a weirdo? I hope I don't look like a mess.'

"Heh, I would never find it a burden. It is one of the things that I find enjoyment with." Naruto said as he gave her a hug, he was acting like he used to with Moegi his first female student

'So are you going to smash then, are you? Should I take hoe break?'

'Don't ruin the mood; I am sure it will never go the same way.' Naruto ignored Kurama laughter as he was reminded of his time with Moegi

Even if he ignored love, Naruto didn't mind giving rewards to people he had accepted so he had pretty much slept with a lot of ninjas and all his female students.

Many of them kept working hard for such a pointless thing because Naruto was kind of a master at even this art as he learned many things about his powers. With a single touch, Naruto could bring pleasure to a person beyond their limits so imagine a whole day with such a being that keep on providing you with energy.

This problem stopped once Naruto's aura had become too sharp too approach and people had given up hope that he would return to his lovable self, they had watched him descend into inhumane territory as his values collapsed.

"I will not disappoint!" Rogue said as she hugged him back, it was just the environment that made her feel so positive

It was the result of Naruto feeling happy after so long that his natural aura was slowly returning and affecting things around him in a good way.

'Did you have female students before?' Rogue wanted to ask but kept it inside her heart as she knew je most likely had and slept around before since he was so old and he looked very good looking

'Of course he slept around when he was kind to everyone.'

Naruto didn't answer those things as he knew she would be hurt with a direct answer from his mouth, something were better unsaid.

He had learned from the books and his memories springing up about the past.

* * *

While everything was good with Naruto, the avengers were not feeling good.

"You are telling us to forgive him for what he did?" Tony questioned and he was not feeling the calm that he usually held

"Compromise, Naruto will be very useful in many cases. Try becoming his friends and he will at least listen to your words. He has gone through bad times and is trying to learn being human again. The fact that he took the battle away and didn't utilize his darker move set should tell you a lot. Think of the pros and cons instead of letting your emotions lose." Strange explained, he never thought a day would come where this could happen

"Dr. Strange, do you really trust that he won't cause a mess again? You do realize that this had been one of the worst things to ever happen to our world by any person." Fury added as even he had been bombarded with calls to take down this alien threat

"I give you my word. I will take him down personally if it ever happens." Strange replied as he looked at the people in the room

"I trust you, we will talk to him." Captain America said as he clapped his hand to snap people out of their thoughts

* * *

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Naruto asked as he looked at Jean as he was training Bobby in the early morning along with Rogue and Nightcrawler

"Don't play coy with me?" Jean said in anger as she attacked him that it surprised Naruto

"Wow, just wow. You actually had the backbone to attack me, Hahaha." Naruto chuckled as he balanced her attack with his and slowly pushed her down

"Is your kindness just a play? What are people in your eyes?" Jean grit her teeth as the ground beneath her cratered while she was pushing back, the power hidden deep within was reacting to her unstable mind and heart

"Believe what you want but does it matter if it is real or fake, the actions exist. As for what I think about people, the same answer. My actions speak for what I think so analyze it and tell me what you understood." Naruto replied with a smile as he walked closer while hitting Rogue with Bobby and kicking Kurt

Jean looked at him and thought about what happened yesterday that caused her outburst, "You Bi POLAR BASTARD."

Naruto whistled at the power he felt, the Phoenix wasn't just sitting back and was empowering its vessel.

"See, I am not a bad man just ask the people involved in the incident. Also I promised a friend that I won't do it again." Naruto said as he held her daintily chin and looked into her eyes

Jean stared at him, looking for any remorse but she knew he was indifferent to the lives of people.

"Fine" Jean muttered and the pressure lifted but she was not over with this as she decided it was time to put some effort in helping Naruto learn back his humanity that Kurama had shown

'He looks so different from that image.' While Naruto was playing around Kurama was attacking from many angles to change the fate of his brother

"Training has just started so don't get distracted" Naruto muttered as he picked her swiftly and threw her against Kurt that attacked his back, sending both kids flying

Everyone knew about the news as it was on the media and social sites but they couldn't do anything and their fear just increased.

Bobby and Kurt didn't mind as they had been hanging around Naruto for two weeks, enough to make them understand that he wasn't evil just indifferent but in the end he would do the right thing as it was core of his principles.

Rogue on the other hand trusted him without a word, more than anyone in this world so she always believed there was a valid reason for his actions.

The other kids watched with amazement as the team played with such a monster and wondered if they were just over reacting or it was the right thing to stay away from him when he had shown great results as a teacher.

* * *

Naruto was grateful that Charles seemed to understand him and putting some trust between them so he could be counted as friend now as this was a great test of patience.

On the other hand, Jean was avoiding him at College and her mood was sullen.

"Rogue, why don't you have a talk with Jean?" Naruto said as he sat in the back of global politics class

Rogue looked towards Jean at the front of the class and sighed, "Okay, I will talk to her but what do I get in return."

"It's your first mission so I will give you 10 points that can later be exchanged for rewards." Naruto replied as he looked at the teacher

Rogue stared at him but he didn't change his mind, "Can we go out together for a movie? I want to see this new movie, King of Monsters."

"No problem" Naruto said as he patted her head, it had been so long that he couldn't remember the last time he watched a movie

Having so many clones operate, gave him experience and saved time but it also made him feel that he had lived countless lifetimes. He was in his twenties but felt like a few centuries to a thousand.

His answer made Rogue happy and she enjoyed his hand then walked over to Jean.

* * *

While Naruto was relaxing, Evan also known as Spyke was in the middle of doing his new project and he needed the marks or it was all depended on his exams.

Evan was the nephew of Storm and knew about his mutant powers along with the existence of the Xavier Institute, where he trained every week.

Evan was not interested in the idea of becoming a hero or anything but found his powers cool and enjoyed playing around.

Unlike his usual playful persona, he was being serious and recording his surroundings with the camera. He was hiding and recording Fred fight with Tod, which went as anyone would expect and then moved on to see Kitty being hit by guys.

Evan was about to interfere but Kurt walked out of the washroom and called out to Kitty.

'Man, this feels so boring. I should film something exciting.' Evan contemplated as he put his mind to task to find what could be considered such

As he was lost in thought, he saw Naruto walk towards the exit of the block and followed him.

'This could be it.' Evan thought as he followed Naruto behind the block where people usually smoke in the afternoon and found Steve Rogers waiting

'Hory shit, the Avengers!' Evan felt excited as he recorded the scene of the meeting, waiting for a fight as he didn't expect Naruto to be peaceful

'Hot damn does Mr. Marvel look sizzling hot.' As a young man with some experience with sexual acts, Evan's eyes were very much attracted to the beautiful female

* * *

"If you are looking for an apology than look elsewhere." Naruto said bluntly as he walked closer to the duo

Steve didn't expect such an opening to the conversation and controlled his nerves as he had been warned that Naruto was not easy to talk to.

"Good morning, Naruto. I hope you are doing well and enjoying your time. As for the apology we don't need it and just wish to extend a hand of friendship." Steve said with a smile

"Heh, I am doing fine but are you feeling fine. I have never seen such a masochistic guy like you, weren't one of those ants that disappeared in the blast." Naruto replied with a grin and disdain, he had forgotten to handle Kaguya within his soul after meeting Death

'And the antagonizing has begun.' Kurama thought as he observed the situation from above the building and analyzed how Naruto would handle the play without his presence

Steve passed his hand through his hair and looked at Naruto, "Listen here, you little shit. You are gonna shake my hand and we are going to be friends. You hear me!"

Carol didn't what to feel about this situation, Naruto was crazy as expected but what just happened to Steve.

'Did the stress break him?'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it?


	6. Chapter 6

A.N

Glitner: I guess I was too vague with how things were handled so thanks for pointing it out and I thought more about it to get this result. Hopefully now it looks better and even in Marvel many villains or heroes were pardoned unless they went too far and Naruto did save people and bring the rest back. Plus this is X men story so I am not planning to use the whole Marvel universe as that would be too annoying to tackle and I have other story for that.

IzunaKamikaze: Meh, don't really mind. Just write my name with it and best if you added some of your own thoughts.

* * *

Lady Death watched Naruto go through his life; she had decided that he was an interesting individual. Among the people she had played around with, he stood at the top but she did wonder if her little mad titan could deal with him.

Thanos was brought up by her in this manner so he was kind of her child but she wondered who would kill the other.

"I would love to see the expression of Thanos." Lady Death smiled as she sat at edge of a hill looking down at the souls in suffering

To her Naruto and Thanos were just toys, nothing more. The new toy had caught her interest with his powers that touched upon her domain and his indifference to death. The test was just a simple technique but it was enough to become worthy of her attention.

'He has the potential to grow naturally if he decided to take the path of destruction.' Lady Death contemplated and the soul fire lit up as she smiled that caused despair to the souls below

Getting the information wasn't hard as she traced down his world through his presence and learned of his past, and his growth that came at the cost of causing imbalance in the world by devouring their existence.

* * *

Lady Death wasn't the only one interested in Naruto as the Avengers hadn't forgotten his insufferable act, even if everything returned to normal with zero casualties and he even saved thousands of lives that were lost at the hand of Juggernaut.

They had let him go and accepted to talk to him because he had been vouched by Strange and undone his misdeed plus promised not to repeat such a thing while information had been provided on his policy of oaths.

Even after all these conditions to make them relax, different members of the group had been forced to look for ways to take him down if it ever happened.

Tony was locked in his lab studying chakra and dark matter as the last attack was filled with it, he was trying to make a suit or weapon that could shut down chakra or at least a suit that was resistant to chakra attacks.

It didn't take him long to connect with Black Panther and ask him for some vibranium as he needed something to handle the monstrous strength that was equal to Hulk before he blew his fuse completely.

While Sentry was locked in his room as he continued to hear a voice inside his head that challenged him and reminded him of his loss.

It was his own voice that made him feel guilty for the loss. Telling him that he had the power to blow the man out of existence but because of his fear, all his friends died instead.

"Get out of my head!" The situation was making him go crazy slowly as the stress was take its toll from all the different troubles of life

Thor was questioning everything about his life; he had never lost so badly without any resistance. He had been like an ant coming between a fight of mountains and lost his breath.

He had gone back to Asgard to find the answer to his dilemma. Was his weapon not good enough for this situation or was his power not enough?

Was there way to increase the power of his body or accelerate the growth as it came with age?

"Father, I wish for your advice." Thor said as he entered the hall and looked at his father, Odin

Odin looked at him with his one eye and smiled, "The answer to your question is something you have to realize yourself. You are on the way but need some time. Drop the hammer and go hunt."

Thor felt his jaw fall to the floor as heard those words, "I am powerless without the hammer, do you wish for me to die?

Then at least honor me with a death with your own hands."

Thor roared in outrage as he felt disgraced by this command.

"If I wanted you dead, it would happen without your words so go and tell me what you learn from this experience. Or are you a coward that can't even compare to human." Odin replied as he showed him the picture of Steve that caused him to regain his spirit

"Fine, I will see what you mean." Thor muttered as he dropped the hammer and walked away as he felt weaker and weaker the further he got

Odin opened his other eye and looked towards Naruto as his attention had been caught by those powers, 'Hmm, he will be useful in those trying times.'

"Brunhilde, go and watch over this man after asking permission. Report to me after a month." Odin muttered and his servant heard as she flew from her place to enter Midgard

* * *

"Hahahaha, I didn't think you would have the guts to say those words. Human, you got my attention. Sit!" Naruto laughed openly at his words and sat down on the bench as he smiled, he had seen what Steve thought but saying those words something no one had done before

It was like thinking your boss was piece of shit and all those curses but smiling in front of him. On other hand Steve did a reverse Uno card move and said those words instead of smiling amiably.

Steve smiled at his words; he had gambled on this action and put his life on the line as he guessed that showing weakness might make him lose all respect so going strong might be the way to communications.

Steve understood from the basic information provided by Strange and his interaction with Naruto for a week. Steve understood that Naruto really didn't put weaklings in his eyes, weakling's didn't mean physically or powers but mentally.

As anyone could fight when they were equal or stronger than their enemy but courage required going against a superior force.

"Well, I am also happy with the result. You are not so bad." Steve said as he sat down and took the chips that Naruto passed him, he didn't dare try saying no here.

Carel really didn't know what was going on and decided to just watch as this seemed out of her element while Evan was confused and excited at the same time.

"So, what do you want? If you want me to kill someone then I don't do that but I could train you to do it or do you want peace in this cursed world." Naruto munched on the chips as he said those words without much thought as he could see the man's mind churning with each word

"I don't need anyone dead and just require your friendship. We are both immortals so may be it had be a good thing to hang around."

"Steve, immortal or mortal doesn't really matter to me or I would be hanging around with Logan. You just need to be interesting and fun. I have done so much in my short time that I feel bored, you should know that. You interested in what I meant by peace?" Naruto said as he looked at him and Steve couldn't look away from that deep gaze

'Gay!'

"I am curious but I expect something special. I mean very destructive and unacceptable." Steve replied, he was going to sugar coat it but remembered who he was conversing

"How about the fact that I can erase people's powers? I can make everyone have powers.

I can give another world to the people with power or I can start an organization that overlooks all abnormal individuals.

Kill all evil in this world or release an aura that makes people more prone to good. Or a special service for only my best friends, I personally have a talk with the scum of society and reform them.

Heal everyone in the world and remove poverty.

How does that sound?" Naruto smiled like a devil offering a contract

Both Carol and Steve were speechless at the things he had listed, they were very much attracted but they didn't know how he would do it except for the personal reformation as they expected him to torture everyone until they lost their minds.

"I am good, with just accompanying you as a friend."

'For now.' Steve had to stop himself from saying these words as the offer was too sweet, he had seen so much suffering and an offer had just dropped into his lap

"Your loss, how sad for those poor humans that just lost their lives to despair, scum and disease." Naruto muttered as he stood up and Steve followed him

Steve was very much tempted to ask him to change that result but held back as he knew things went wrong always when messing with the forces of nature.

"Where are we going?"

"To class, I have accounting now."

Steve looked at him with dull expression while Naruto laughed and left them.

"He is definitely insane, are you sure we can work with him." Ms. Marvel asked as she looked at the blonde boy leave

"Yes, he will definitely help us. I can see that from his gaze." Steve replied as he walked towards the car leaving Evan excited as he decided to follow Naruto after his classes were over

* * *

"How are you doing?" Rogue asked as she sat down beside Jean

"Just fine" Jean replied calmly

"Are you really doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Ignore me, come on talk to me. Aren't we friends?"

"We are friends, don't doubt that. But before I tell you the deal, tell me what you think of his actions yesterday."

Rogue didn't hesitate to answer as she had thought about this question for some time after knowing about it.

"I do think it was the wrong step but I believe that he had a reason. Did you ever ask him about it? All of you just started blaming him, when you already know that his personality seems unstable. Kurama did imply something went wrong during the fight."

Jean was expecting many things but this was not one of them and it did make her realize that he had never really said it was on purpose or not.

"Rogue even if it was done by mistake, you have to realize that he felt no remorse for the deaths and I can say with confidence that he will feel nothing with our deaths. Whatever he has done before has made him lose that part of humanity and now he can't understand the feeling of loss. The more I see him after the talk in the morning, the more he looks like someone acting then doing things naturally." Jean said as she thought of her points that she wanted to convey

"You are wrong, he does care. Just because of yesterdays event you are ready to discount everything he has done. He was right; people are blind to the good when just one bad point appears. We are done!" Rogue was annoyed by her words and was about to get up

"Wait, listen to me completely then you can decide." Jean caught her hand and she was making sure to use her ability to make sure their voices didn't travel

Rogue stared at her and decided to listen, "Tread carefully"

Jean understood that Rogue was closer to Naruto then anyone; she stayed with him and was saved by him so she shouldn't say such words.

"Okay, let's agree to disagree on this point but we have to agree that there is a problem with his personality. So I was thinking that we need to think of ways to distract his mind and learn these emotions again. He needs to relearn the importance of friendship and love, familial or normal. He is an immortal being that has done too much in a shirt time, which would make any normal person bored so we need to find things that he has never experienced.

We need to study him and talk with Kurama more on this to get the information. You okay with this?" Jean explained as she showed different times she had seen Naruto express curiosity and the other times when you could see it was fake

Rogue was silent and was very much interested in the words of importance and love; she really cared about it and didn't want to know if he was actually indifferent to this relation.

"How are you going to teach him love?" Rogue looked at her pointedly; she was very much suspicious of her friend now

Jena embarrassed as she was about to say that she would sacrifice herself for this deal but then changed her mind, "I think we should find someone immortal for him as we might be children for him."

"Let's see, do you know anyone?"

"No"

"Then let's think ask the Mr. Baldy and for now we can follow him around, and study his mannerisms." Rogue said, she wasn't going to stop trying to get closer to Naruto but she agreed that it would be better for him that an Immortal woman appeared in his life

Rogue was still unsure of her emotions and thought it might be familial or friendship, that it was only the thought of losing his attention might be the only reason she didn't want another woman coming between them.

Jean agreed and they followed Naruto around after class.

* * *

"The girls really are adorable but I am not the right person for them. I wish such delicate little things would not get to close to someone like me." Naruto muttered as he walked towards his house on foot, he had known that people had been watching him but didn't mind

He had broken so many hearts in his own world from Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Shion, Mei, Tenten, Shizune and so many more. They had been attracted to his actions and previous personality that was just a ray of hope in despair but the relations didn't last long as he wasn't interested in achieving happiness and could never love them back.

He just couldn't feel any emotions, his heart grown cold and his face dull with time passing. Killing, studying, training, exploring, playing, creating, negotiating, torture and whatnot, his clones did it all for over a decade.

A day didn't go by as he was operating in hundreds of places that it slowly took a toll on his unstable mind but Kurama seemed to see hope in these people and the world as it was far away from all the bad memories.

"You deserve all the good in the world, a good deed shall never go unrewarded and you have done so much. Who in this world could say that they could compete with what you have done? Killing scum was never a sin, they had lost the right and you were a monarch when you gave out those death orders so it was within your capacity.

Don't let me hear that whining tone again or I will be cross." Kurama replied as he slapped his face

"Heh, sorry. Sometimes I just really get sentimental." Naruto said as he had almost died meeting With Death, he had felt his own desire to sleep but held back for Kurama's sake

'I still haven't satisfied his desire.' That was the only thing holding him back, Naruto had lost the desire to actually live long time ago and only come to the new world to see if he could change for the sake of his brother that never left him or the women that decided to wait for him till death

"I will always wait for you and thank you for accepting this request. I will make sure to teach the child so that he would be a source of pride for you one day."

Those words didn't really make him feel anything and he realized that he was just a terrible person that married just to act like he had a family.

'Women, huh. I really am scum, probably ruined so many of them for others and Kaguya.'

"Kurama, I will go handle Kaguya today so control my body." Naruto muttered

"Take care, don't let her bite."

Naruto smiled and looked to see Kurt walking with his girl, Amanda, and decided to give him a task.

"Kurt, be careful today and survive alone for five minutes or else I will make sure that you experience death personally." Naruto said as he held his shoulders and whispered those words, he left while giving a nod to Amanda

"Your friend is unique." Amanda commented

"Yeah" Kurt said as he gulped from the chill he felt

'Someone is going to attack me today' Kurt understood the warning and decided to arm himself quickly

* * *

The world of the soul was shaped by the condition of the person's mindset, his action and beliefs but people that could manipulate can change it as they wished.

Naruto's inner world always looked a giant infinite forest with large mountains and river, there was supposed to be nothing else but near the garden of flowers of all colors there was a traditional Japanese palace.

Even though it was the soul domain, Naruto could smell the flowers and feel the wind on his body and the land beneath him.

Looking at this place brought him peace, he could just sleep for all time but he had work to do. He looked at the women sleeping in the middle of the garden with a man whispering words to her ears.

"How unsightly?" Naruto commented as he stood in front of Kaguya Otsutsuki as she lay in the lap of his clone

"I have been waiting for a long time so I got bored." Kaguya replied in a calm manner as she wore a black kimono and indicated for him to sit down

Naruto ignored the clone that looked at him in anger and disappointment; he knew that she was playing with him.

"I really dislike your kind, can't you go without doing this."

"I know you find it amusing so let's get to the meat of the topic. What will you do now?"

"I will let you leave"

"Huh!" Kaguya was shocked at his response

"I know you did it for a purpose. I trust that you will never harm innocents." Naruto said as he looked at her lavender eyes

"I am surprised that you have such trust is my character. You are right; I wanted you to experience the death of innocents on your hands. I know you wondered about it sometimes and now you know."

"Indifference, I thought I was but knowing just made it worse."

Kaguya looked at him and felt sympathy for him as she was in a similar position; she had killed so many that she couldn't care anymore.

"This is what you would look like." Kaguya said as she held the face of the clone that showed a resolute expression

"Is he planning to beat the shit out of me?" Naruto chuckled as he saw the expression; it reminded him of simple times

"If he was real then most likely so should I be staying by your side?"

"Nah, you can go back. I trust you." Naruto said as he stood up but Kaguya held his hand

"Naruto, I am sorry for what I have done. I will advise you to never lose your core values and principles; they are the only thing that can keep you sane through the endless life."

Naruto looked down into those honest eyes and nodded, "I will take heed of your words and I forgive you."

"Catch, take this and start relearning what you lost." Kaguya smiled as she floated and the clone started transforming into a crystal ball that she threw at Naruto

"This contains the feelings and emotions that you used to feel before taking the wrong turn. I hope it helps as I look forward to your come back. It was the kid that impressed me, not you. You are just the same as the people down here, corrupted." Kaguya muttered as she opened a portal and flew through it

"Did you have to curse me at the end, you hag?" Naruto replied before the portal disappeared and blocked the ash bone as it flew at him

Naruto laughed at her playfulness and felt something foreign in his chest, 'Did I want her to stay?'

Naruto didn't if it was that feeling or just a thought; he let Kaguya go as he would have been a hypocrite otherwise.

She made him kill to teach him while knowing everything could be turned back. He did the same thing while not expecting people to feel anything wrong about it.

Naruto was not forgiven but they still compromised and he didn't kill himself either so she was also forgiven since no permanent death took place.

According to Naruto's principles, if he killed innocent people then he will be scum and deserved death.

* * *

While Naruto was talking with Kaguya, Kurama was enjoying the human body after a long time. The only distinction was that Kurama's eyes were fox like when he took over and now he gave of the peaceful aura unlike Naruto.

"Hey girls, how is your planning going?" Kurama asked as he placed his arms around both of their waists

"Hya" Both girls reacted to his words and actions

"Naruto!"

"Hey chill, it's Kurama or did you wish it was Naruto." Kurama teased as he looked at their expressions

Rogue didn't know why she felt disappointed after knowing that and Jean also felt weird.

'Did I want it to be Naruto? Isn't this more than family?' Rogue questioned herself and was denying her heart as she felt fear of rejection, knowing that Naruto was hard target

"Where did he go?" Jean asked as she relaxed and separated from him

"He went to talk with his old enemy and after his return; you will have better chance of affecting him as he would have received memories of emotions so now is the time to push through."

"Really?" Rogue was happy to hear the news

"Of course, have I ever lied? Now stop thinking about finding some woman and act on your own or do you want that blue woman to be with Naruto because she is probably the only one till now that has a long life. Or do you want him to go with Death." Kurama asked as he leaked an aura that made people honest, he learned it from Naruto

"NO!" Rogue and Jean both screamed at that option

"Relax, I was just jesting. What about you two slip into his bed at night and I mess with his system for the night so it would be too uncomfortable to sleep without letting it out." Kurama teased with a foxy smile as he indicated some naughty ideas

"You pervy fox, I will think of it alone if you are going to joke around." Jean was embarrassed by the suggestion and ashamed as she imagined the scene while Rogue seemed to have shut down

"Well I have given you the news so it is up to you two. He really cares for you two as you have done well in getting close to him. Push through and he will also pull as he is trying to find his way back, don't lose hope in him that is all I can advise." Kurama muttered as he kissed both of them on the cheek and bit Rogue on the nape, leaving a mark

The actions with Naruto's body made them feel a storm of emotions that they needed time to adjust and they ran away before Naruto awoke.

"I would have preferred the taste of their lips." Naruto said with a smile as he rubbed his lips

* * *

Kurt was ready with his twin swords and guns that were passed to him by Naruto as he was a disciple. He sat atop of a tree besides the walls of the institute and waited for his enemy, 'Was he messing with me?'

"Okay, I should never question his words." Kurt muttered as he found his body falling to the ground and he found that it was complete different world

The sky was red and the stench of blood was overwhelming, he could see demons and his step mother floating in front of him.

"Hello mother, I hope you have been doing well and Jimaine. You don't need answer about Stephan, I know he is sleeping." Kurt said with a smile as he took out his sword

"Demonic whelp, this is how you pay our kindness. You deserve to suffer for eternity for your sin. I will be watching you scream in despair so make it loud since I have grown old." Margali Szardos muttered as she left him stranded

"Kurt, what just happened?"

Kurt turned around to see Colossus, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it


	7. Chapter 7

Margali Szardos was the Sorceress Supreme of the Winding Way and his part of the world for a very long time. She is human but ages very slowly, even after becoming a long aged being Margali had children with a human.

Stephen and Jimaine while also adopting Kurt, she took care of them while playing around as a fortune teller but soon left with Jimaine. Kurt and Stephen stayed together but Stephen gone insane and started killing innocents.

Kurt tried to stop him but in the middle of the conflict killed him by mistake but Margali was unaware of this fact and was filled with rage.

With a show of great magical power, she had created a dimension that was similar to Dante's hell to make Kurt suffer for this transgression.

Margali watched over the world as she wanted to take in all of his pain to satisfy her desires.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as he found Colossus behind him

"You were acting strange so I followed you so what just happened?" Colossus replied as he looked at the area around them

"Someone wants to kill me for a mistake I did. I am sorry that you had to be dragged into this." Kurt felt guilty dragging him in, they were good friends but that didn't mean he should be forced into such a desperate situations

"Relax friend, we will get though this so let us focus on the enemies." Colossus muttered as he turned him around to look at demons emerging from the distance

There were creatures in large numbers with blades as arms, there face was of agony and just mere look disgusted the duo.

But following these were the Gluttony Worm, which was a huge worm-like beast that burrows into the landscape of filth. They feast on the souls that are trapped in the circle with them. They rip carcasses apart and corpses that littered the ground. If an unwary victim moves close to its burrow, they instantly rise up and attempt to devour it

Guardian demons that were tall, black beings, with long, curved horns. As a weapon, they can be seen carrying a large curved sword, which they can swing with great force.

There was also another fodder looking demon, unlike the other it was female known as the Temptress. Once a human woman, the Temptress was humanoid in shape, being very voluptuous from breasts to hips to buttocks: The ideal of the female form. However, she was corrupted fully by the sin of Lust and was now merely a grey-skinned demonic slave to her own carnal desire. What little clothing that she wore was a ripped shawl lazily draped around her legs with gold bracelets decorating her limbs and which are now permanently fused to her skin. She frequently moaned in a sexual manner, but gave off cat-like screeches when on the attack. They attacked with metal claws or with a long, retractable, scorpion-like tendril protruding from a blood spewing opening from the sternum to the navel down to the vagina, seemingly an unholy fusion of their corrupted genitals.

Finally at the back was a demon named Cerberus, who had a turtle like body covered in the cloths of a noble, human hands and three worm/dragon/snake like blood red heads with decayed teeth, a fish tail fin crest and instead of eyes three pairs of mini mouths.

This beast was the largest and gave of the most danger as it was unable to move but sucked in everything in front of it.

"Oh my God, what abomination is this place?" Kurt muttered as he looked at the hoard and the crackling sky above that was spewing red lightning

"I believe those things are from the Dante's Inferno, they seem similar to what I had seen in the game."

"Okay, we will worry about your terrible taste later so how bad is the situation?"

"We need to run, don't get eaten by that thing." Colossus replied as he started moving

"You said to run!" Kurt exclaimed

"You need to run, I can't be harmed with my body and I will only hold you back." Colossus said as he rushed into the crowd of minions

Kurt sighed as he looked at the situation and took out his blades, "Well time to harvest power of darkness."

Kurt said as he had been granted access to such a power but needed to grow it and this was the best opportunity, especially since there was threat of death.

'So this is why he said wait for five minutes.' Kurt thought as he started running, believing that Naruto needed time to break into the dimension

Kurt easily dodged the attacks as he was getting used to fighting at high speed while these were snails in comparison, his blade was harvesting the magic as he cut their heads and the dark energy travelled into his body, energizing him.

His eyes became black like the abyss as he killed but had to be careful as unlike Colossus his body wasn't durable and got cuts and unexpected attacks from the guardians and temptress.

The Worms were the most annoying as he had to divide his attention or get devoured by the monster coming from under his feet.

Colossus ignored everything and smashed through all obstacles as he attacked Cerberus but the beast wasn't a sitting duck as it breathed out poison and magic attacks.

"Colossus, get away from it!" Kurt warned as he saw the poison attack and the man finally followed his words

'Man, this is getting really tiring. Oh shit!' Kurt thought as he saw something swoop down from the sky and started running away to get some space while Colossus took some steps back and jumped onto the beast

He started pounding it while his hand pierced into its skin, his ten tonne force was doing wonders to the monster but before he could so more, Colossus was devoured by a mouth that appeared beneath him.

"Oh you don't" Kurt screamed as he concentrated the energy collected on his blade and slashed down after flying towards the beast with black bat like wings from behind his back, he was starting to take more demonic features as he devoured the dark essence

The attack cut half way through before he was out of energy and dropped down into the crowd, "Master, come on"

"Hey don't whine like a bitch. I was enjoying the action and respecting your guts." Naruto appeared with a smile, carrying popcorn and snacks

'I should never underestimate this person's assholery.' Kurt thought and was surprised as his eyes landed on Amanda

"Why is she here?" Kurt asked as Naruto killed the beast and Colossus walked out dirty

Amanda looked at him and then at the sky, "Mother, please stop this. Kurt wasn't in the wrong just talk to him."

Hearing those words, Kurt realized that Amanda was Jimaine.

Sweet Home Alabama or not as she was his step sister so all was good.

Margali appeared holding a wand as she eyed Naruto with aggression; the man had just broken into this dimension without a problem.

"Give him a chance or I will need to eliminate you" Naruto said as she looked at him, he wasn't bluffing

His words didn't make the situation better and wouldn't either until he did this forcefully so Jimaine was brought forth.

Jimaine stood in front of the group, "Please just give him a chance, for me."

"You let this spawn seduce you my child so let me see if he deserves it. Now don't try to lie or you will burn to ash." Margali said as she took out Eye of Agomotto that showed the truth

"Stephan went insane and killed children so we got into fight when I found him, and during the fight a mistake happened and he died by my hands." Kurt said as he looked guilty of what he had done

The eye told Margali what was uttered was the truth, "Fine, I will let you go. Let's go Jimaine."

"Mother, I am staying with Kurt."

"Boy, you better take care of her or you will see the depths of this dimension and no one will save you next time." Margali growled as she held Kurt in front of her with her magic while Naruto just watched, he was interested in this new foe and her origins

"Of course, I love her." Kurt replied as he looked back into those eyes

Margali cancelled the spell and the kids were back in the backyard of the institute while Naruto stood with Margali.

"Tell me, do you know of a fun place?" Naruto asked as he stood looking down at the landscape beneath him

"Go to Limbo, if you want fun." Margali took a moment to answer with a calm voice as she directed him towards a place with her enemies

'It would be good, if he can kill Belasco.'

"Thanks" Naruto said as she left, he noticed that Strange was looking at them

"Your woman?"

"No, first time seen her but her powers were definitely exceptional." Strange commented as he looked at him

"Want me to take her out or ask her out for you?" Naruto teased as he was starting to feel this desire to play around for real and his heart was experiencing some of those emotions, it was minuscule but for him it was more than enough

He was starting to feel alive.

"Congratulations at getting better but I already got some." Strange replied as his clone disappeared

Naruto chuckled at his words as he looked towards Charles, he had something for him.

* * *

Before Naruto came to help Kurt, he had met with Brunhilde as she came from wormhole. A blonde woman garbed in armor with blades by her side and giving off an aura of power, she was Odin's Valkyrie here to carry out her task.

Naruto was alone as he sat beside a pond nearby that he had made for old times' sake and was enjoying a swim while playing with water.

"How can I help you?"

Brunhilde had heard that he was a dangerous man with unstable mind but from the first impression, he looked like a soft person.

"I am here at the command of my Lord, Odin, to ask permission to observe and report."

"Wow, now this guy is honest with his motives. Hmmmmmmmm, okay but what can you do for me in return?" Naruto asked as he sat on the water without any clothes

"What do you want?"

"I want you" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the water

Brunhilde was shocked at his action and couldn't react fast enough nor had the strength to struggle as she was dragged underwater, by instinct she tried to hold her breath but found no need for such actions.

"Hahaha that felt good. Would have been better with real dangerous stuff but that could ruin everything." Naruto muttered as he held her hand not letting go while Brunhilde stopped the struggle as she saw how deep this small pond looked and what monsters appeared inside it

"An immortal just appeared, what should I do?" Naruto muttered as he communicated with Rogue

Rogue was with Jean and both were surprised at his voice and his words, saying and doing was something different. Rogue felt tears in her eyes as she heard those words, it was just painful.

'Why do I feel like this? Was love supposed to be painful?' Rogue thought as she looked down

"Were you that weak?" Naruto rebuked her with anger, he didn't why such emotion rose within his body for the first time in years

Rogue shook at his words and would have cried but Jean held her hand, 'Rogue, he is feeling emotions. That is genuine, he care for you.'

Rogue heard Jean's words and was reminded that Naruto had never felt anything before so why did he get angry,' He is disappointed at my weakness.'

"I am not weak. You can sleep with whomever you want but in the end you will be my side." Rogue replied with conviction as she cleared her tears, she was feeling revitalized and filled with vigor as she said those words

She had done it; she had confessed and declared her desires openly.

"Hahahaha, now that's my girl. I just love that spirit. Now get back to training." Naruto chuckled with joy as he cleared the transmission

"Was this enough?" Brunhilde asked as she was witness to a romantic drama

"What if I was serious? Will you give up your body for this task?" Naruto asked as he held her chin

"Anything for my Lord"

"If I wasn't such a good person than I would have loved to break you. Or do you want to try and see if you can stay loyal for practice?" Naruto smirked in a playful manner as he let go

Brunhilde shook her head at his offer and saw that her wrist was red from the force, 'He is strong.'

"You shouldn't go around saying such things, if not for my control on lust this would have ended very badly for you. No woman weaker than me has survived the pleasure of the flesh." Naruto said as they both surfaced

'Did my clone just disappear? The enemy is strong; I guess I will have to do this personally.' Naruto thought as he looked at Brunhilde

"Do what you want except annoying me." Naruto commanded as he was dressed and Jimaine appeared by his side as he flew through the spatial zone as he targeted the Inferno Dimension

* * *

Naruto didn't realize it but his clone had been taken down by a surprise move by none other than Victor Von Doom. He had been studying Naruto since his appearance as he had detected the appearance of a foreign entity.

This interest deepened once Strange appeared and the battle happened with Cain, the city's destruction and the time rewind.

Doom was one of the most intelligent people in the world and heroes would fear knowing that he was targeting them as he would always find a way.

Doom had analyzed chakra as he already had samples of similar energy before while Naruto's was highly concentrated with high purity.

Naruto was arrogant and confident, which was not unfounded as he didn't fear death and had immortality with his enormous power so when a human wearing a steel mask appeared with a toy, he didn't' take him seriously.

Naruto let Doom operate his machine with a smile, "Can this toy really affect me? You know if you fail, I will send you to the torture zone before killing you. So this is the final chance to back away mortal."

Doom ignored his words; he felt that this alien was definitely powerful but too arrogant and careless for his good.

"Grateful for your concern, my good sir but please grant me your power now." Doom said as he activated the machine and the clone disappeared completely as all energy was absorbed in to Doom's body

Doom felt the enormous power, the knowledge that the clone held for the few hours that it existed and it made him feel invincible.

"This has been the easiest conquest of power ever. How could he have wasted this power for nothing?" Doom muttered as he opened a portal and walked through it with a vicious smile as he now had the power to start his other plans

* * *

Doom believed he had gotten the real Naruto, he was definitely intrigued at the disappearance of the body but it didn't come to mind that it was a clone as Naruto hadn't used clones openly.

But once he arrived back at his castle and the memories were cleared, he realized that he had been mistaken. He only had 6 hours of memories and barely 1 percent of the original's power, "Regardless this has been a fruitful harvest but I need more of his power as this much won't be enough for the bug actions nor do I have the knowledge on how to replicate what he has done."

Without knowledge, Doom only had a large amount of chakra that could be compared to the previous Eight tails and no skills except for the portal, transformation, basic illusions, chakra weapons, rasengan and his fighting style that was in his mind at that time along with body enhancement.

It was very much a limited move set and not even the right ones except the transformations and portals, most were not very useful or very weak.

"He is much more intriguing than I had assumed. I cannot let him roam free; this is my chance before he regains his cautiousness." Doom muttered as he walked towards his lab, he had power but he had absorbed more than this before so he regained his cool.

Doom was megalomaniac so Naruto's personality didn't affect him much as he had similar qualities except he was always cautious and planning.

Doom realized the extent of Naruto's powers from just a simple math's function; he had gained 1% and 100% would be something he had never tasted. He could feel that all his wishes could be granted once he had the power along with his intellect than all will bow down to Emperor Doom.

"Enchantress, I require your assistance." Doom said as he saw a beautiful in green in his path, he had helped her from the heroes when she messed with the spatial nodes between Earth and Midgard

* * *

Evan had spent his day following around his friends, other mutants and Naruto, his video was filled with super powers and exciting scenes that he was feeling giddy.

The last scene was of Naruto talking with Brunhilde and once he left, Evan decided it was time to call it quits as he had more than enough and it was time for dinner.

But just as he was walking back to his bike, Evan was kicked in the shoulder and rammed into a tree harshly.

"Ughh" Evan grunted as he looked to see a giant man beast walking towards him

It was Sabertooth but Evan had never seen him, he was new recruit to Magneto's group and Logan's old friend.

"Who?" Evan muttered as he raised his hand but hesitated since he didn't if it was a human or not while Saber didn't wait as he kicked him in the chin

"Kid, go to sleep and you will be in a better place" Saber smirked as he teased Evan in his arrogant tone and picked up the video recorder that had fallen from his hand

'OH NO!' Evan remembered that it contained the location of the institute along with fights with powers; if it got released to the public then he could never be forgiven

Evan grits his teeth and covered himself in spikes, "Give it back!"

"What if I don't? Are you going to poke me with those tooth picks?" Saber muttered as he walked closer intending to slash him across the chest but Evan was very much affected by his negative mindset plus seeing Naruto's style had desensitized him to extreme violence

Evan said nothing and shot spikes from his arms at Sabertooth aiming for the recorder but Saber was faster than him and skilled at fighting unlike him so he took the attacks on his body while ramming into Evan.

The spikes barely penetrated his skin as they were just a new change in Evan and he had never trained with them to his best capability. They did give him harder bones so the damage was on the surface and he struggled against him.

"Sleep now" Saber muttered as he bashed Evan in the head with his heavy fist and the boy lost consciousness from concussion

"Well I hope he is worth something" Saber said as he picked him up and walked away

* * *

"So what got you guys so grim? I thought that was my job." Naruto said as he walked through the walls and sat down while looking at Xavier, Storm, Logan, Cyclops, Beast and Jean

"We don't have time for your games so…" Storm was behaving rashly which was unusual for her but reasonable as Evan had disappeared and they couldn't' track him down

"Storm please relax, it will not make this situation any better." Charles held her back as she was about to snap at Naruto even knowing that it would never end well

"Hmm so the cameraman got kidnapped, last I saw him he was about 10 miles from here at the Pond I created." Naruto explained giving them a clue as they had none

"Naruto, can you take us there?" Jean asked

Naruto smirked and snapped his fingers as all of them were sent to the location. If he had wanted this could be easily solved with a time read, where Naruto could see what happened in a location up to a month's time.

But Naruto preferred letting people struggle to do what they could before helping or else they would start to lose their own skills and becoming leeches. This was not just his current style but his original personality once he took the mantle of leadership.

Logan led the team as he examined the place and smelled a familiar scent that made him feel uncontrollable rage.

"Sabertooth, it's a mutant called Sabertooth. He is a mercenary that would do anything for money and violence." Logan said in a cold tone, it seems like he was planning murder

"How is he blocking the signal?" Beast questioned as he looked around the place

"Magneto should have him."Charles replied as he was the only man to block his powers with that unknown metal

"How are we going to deal with this?" Jean asked as they had no idea where Magneto was, nor did they know about Mystique

"You owe me another one. I will talk to him." Naruto muttered but Storm and Logan seem to disagree

"No, I will hunt him down with Beast or else we will rely on you. This plan of making us rely on you s easy to see through, try better." Logan said in annoyance

"Hahaha, man you got me." Naruto said as he looked away and vanished

'I can't believe I acted so soft. This feeling is disgusting.' Naruto felt anger and annoyance at the emotion he was feeling. He felt anger at a maggot talking back against his generosity and anger at his own for showing such gentleness to nobody's

Jean felt that there was something different about his words, they seemed genuine. He had helped them from the beginning but the people were starting to see some other motives for them.

'He just wanted to help but they don't trust him anymore. His words cut too deep and he is unwilling to play nice to others.' Jean felt sad for him and worried that this might have pushed him away as he was open to emotions now

* * *

"Hey beautiful, how have you been doing?" Naruto muttered as he appeared in Raven's room, she had let down her long red hair and was only wearing shorts

Raven was just about to take a shower when Naruto appeared and was surprised at his voice, "You feel different."

'I haven't seen hi compliment anyone like that, is he making fun of my looks.' Raven felt uncomfortable as she shifted her appearance but Naruto held her hand and she reverted back forcefully

"I was not joking and I would definitely love to ravish your body at this moment but I want to ask something important now." Naruto said as he held her close, his anger and annoyance was making him feeling confused inside

His body was also reacting again as he hadn't slept with anyone for so long and in this unstable state it was weakening his control.

'I am feeling some regret about this. Being human wasn't as fun as expected, I feel like I could explode at any moment when is the affect finishing.'

Raven blinked and stared at him, thinking might be a delusion as she was attracted to strong and rough beings.

"What is it?"

"Did your man take the boy named Evan?"

"No, we don't force anyone so why would we?" Raven replied even though reasons popped up inside her mind

"Of course you have reasons but you didn't get him so who did Sabertooth deliver the boy to." Naruto muttered as he thought about it, he was feeling really curious and the mystery tugged on his boyish spirit

While he thought about the issue, Raven was feeling hot as Naruto held her so close to his body and she was literally pasted against him.

'I thought he had no sexual desires.' Raven thought as she felt his member that was burning with heat and solid like steel

Her mind was being influenced by the pheromones released by Naruto's body as it was loosening its controls because of Kurama's mischief while Naruto wasn't looking.

Kurama had intended it for Rogue to take advantage of the situation and disappeared into the city while transforming into a human for a night out.

"Why don't you actually show me if you are man enough to ravish me as you are already here and I am missing something in my life?" Raven muttered seductively as she rubbed her thigh against his rod while rubbing his back with her hands

Naruto looked at her as he felt his body's heat being abnormal, he was actually feeling uncontrollable lust and his mind was losing focus from everything else.

The lust of centuries was rushing into his system and he was having difficulty breathing, his state further aroused Raven as he felt feverish.

He bent down, his lips against her cheek, brushing it lightly—and still that light touch sent shivers through her nerves, shivers that made her whole body tremble. "If you want me to stop, tell me now," he whispered. When she still said nothing, he brushed his mouth against the hollow of her temple. "Or now." He traced the line of her cheekbone. "Or now." His lips were against hers.

"Or—"

But she had reached up and pulled him down to her, and the rest of his words were lost against her mouth. He kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness she wanted or he wanted, not now, not after all this time, and she knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against her and he let go of it all. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her, gathering her against him, and they rolled over on the bed, tangled together, still kissing.

When he finally kisses my mouth, everything goes oddly quiet, like the moment of silence between lightning and thunder. One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi. Four Mississippi. Five Mississippi.

Bang.

We kiss again. The next kiss is the kind that breaks open the sky. It steals my breath and gives it back. It shows me that every other kiss I've had in my life has been wrong.

We are kissing like crazy. Like our lives depend on it. His tongue slips inside my mouth, gentle but demanding, and it's nothing like I've ever experienced, and I suddenly understand why people describe kissing as melting because every square inch of my body dissolves into his. My fingers grip his hair, pulling him closer. My veins throb and my heart explodes. I have never wanted anyone like this before. Ever.

All I want is him. The weight of his body on top of mine is extraordinary. I feel him—all of him—pressed against me, and I inhale scent that's just … him. The most delicious smell I could ever imagine. I want to breathe him, lick him, eat him, drink him. His lips taste like honey. He feels wonderful. His hands are everywhere, and it doesn't matter that his mouth is already on top of mine, I want him closer closer closer.

* * *

Rogue finished her practice and waited for Naruto in his study, it was the first time since they started living that he wasn't here before her and it made her feel what she had and how empty she felt without him.

She sat in his seat and looked at the book on the table, 'Communication for dummies' and it brought a smile to her face as it just gave a different side to him. He was regal and enormous but even he had has weaknesses and would read such books when it could ruin his image.

"Is he still sleeping with that woman?" Rogue muttered as she looked at the time and saw that it was 10 P.m, she had spent two hours in the study and her legs felt stiff so she got up

She walked inside the house and went to his room, it was normal looking with bare necessities and Rogue looked around before sitting on the bed.

'He really doesn't care about luxury, does he? What does he like to eat? What is his favorite color? What does he like to do?' Rogue felt questions come to her mind as she looked at the necklace hanging in the room that shone with green glow and realized that she didn't know anything about him

'Now that I think about it, he doesn't really speak about his personal matters and just teaches while speaking about other things that have nothing to do with him.' Rogue mused, it made her understand that he was always very reclusive from the start and she just didn't realize it as he gave her attention but now that she was clear about her feelings, these things were becoming apparent

Minutes passed by as she sat on the bed and stood up and took the black shirt that was hanging on the door as she smelled in his scent to feel calm as knowing that he was spending time with another woman wasn't easy to take in.

Time flowed in slow motion as she felt each sound amplified and when it was just about to turn twelve, Naruto arrived in his room.

"You are back!" Rogue jumped onto him as she saw him and hugged him tightly, she could smell the scent of sex and another woman on him

"Rogue, let go. I am not feeling good now." Naruto was still feeling feverish and his eyes were swimming as he held back from taking this female body as an offering

He had never known such a thing as he was always in control since the war but now everything was going out of control and it was fueling his confusion.

"No! Didn't I say, you are sleeping with me? Do your best and I will keep up, I will show that I am better than any other woman." Rogue has been feeling tired and sad as she waited for so long but all of it went away as Naruto appeared and knowing that she still had a chance sent Rogue into a frenzy of joy

His pheromones affected Rogue and gave her further courage for this act as she smashed her lips against him, she had kissed many time before but wasn't that skilled.

She didn't have any experience so Rogue didn't know what to expect but what she got was more than anything she could dream and she knew that, no one could ever replicate this pleasure and this fulfillment.

In this one night, a berserk Naruto destroyed two maidens completely for any men. Raven was out of commission for a week from the experience as she couldn't even walk properly while the experience with Rogue was just unique as her powers affected him.

In the midst of action, she sucked on his powers and Naruto felt more aroused as he continued the act while fighting her powers instead of shutting them down. His mind was hazy with lust and was doing things that he would never even imagine.

* * *

Kurama was enjoying his time in the city as he moved like a human with a car that he picked up on the way and road through the night enjoying the wind.

"Man, he must be getting some. Better thank me for this miracle." Kurama muttered as he sped through the signals as he raced against Nissan Gtr with his Audi R8, it was a fun experience

"Who?"

"My brother, you would love to see him." Kurama replied to his partner for the night, a woman named Felicia also known as Catwoman

They both met by coincidence and Felicia followed him along as she found him fun and unique with his way of speaking

She was wearing her suit so both of them would be identified as thieves by the police but that wasn't his concern as he was here to have a fun night out.

"Is that so? Is he better than you?"

"Of course, he is better than me."

"Wow, never seen anyone praise someone this much."

"Then you just met with a normal human filled with pride and envy."

"You sound like a human hater."

"I tolerate their existence, nothing more. I am not human just so you know and I know if some one is good or not so you can chill. I don't why I am even willing to let you in." Kurama said as he wondered what was this force affecting him

It was Felicia's power of luck and it gave her a chance to escape danger today by accompanying Kurama as they lost them when he enhanced the whole car with his chakra.

Felecia smiled as she felt the car pick up speed and the buildings flew by as they speeding through the streets.

"It feels like we are playing with death here" She muttered as she could feel the danger of a crash at this speed

"Hey, can you guys stop doing this to me!" Spider man swung beside them and Felicia blew him a kiss

"Hey Spidey, how's the night?"

"Terrible because of you guys" Peter responded as he tried to web the car but it just passed through them like they didn't exist

"HEY WRITER, WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU? DO YOU HAVE TO ALWAYS MESS UP MY FUN TIME?" Peter screamed into the sky

"I thought that was my game spidey!"

"Oh shut your pie hole before i do it for you. I am done for the day, all of you such a big one." Peter showed everyone the middle finger before he left

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Rogue woke up feeling giddy and extremely sensitive, her senses and her body was just still tingling with pleasure. Just the feeling of the bed sheet made her moan but soon her eyes opened wide, she felt her mind was filled with a lot of data that she didn't remember taking.

Rogue was lucky that Naruto was used to making personalities inside of his mind to play around and train. He made copies of Sasuke, Toneri, Kaguya, Madara, Hashirama, Guy, Kakashi and many other skilled ninja's t fight.

Doing this for so long, Naruto had split personalities deep inside his psyche waiting to be utilized so when Rogue ending up devouring his powers, she was lucky to receive this skill or else she would have gone insane.

Rogue should have felt happiness receiving such power and it came from her beloved but she felt empty as she saw that Naruto was not there beside her and left the house long ago.

It was sign that he was normal and he didn't love her, she was just another lay to him. Rogue could see similar scenes in her memory and knew he felt nothing when leaving those women after doing the deed.

Rogue felt raw emotions at this time and cried into her hands as she felt too sensitive.

* * *

Naruto hadn't gone to University today and was sitting near the lake, watching the water and the ducks. He was feeling annoyed.

What took place was not something he wanted as he knew it will only hurt Rogue with this act.

"I was better of being indifferent."

"No"

"I didn't stop so shut up and next time, you will seize to exist. Understood!" Naruto felt rage boil up inside his body; he was a prideful being with all at his fingertips so he disliked being influenced

His aura caused everyone within 100 meters to drop unconscious and the place shook, and would have been destroyed if not for Kurama.

Kurama shook in fear as Naruto looked at him with those eyes; they were serious like the times when he took the step to torture his victims.

"I will not repeat it but even then I believe this is better than not having an emotion. You are alive now and not acting, this is what you feel now." Kurama smiled and calmed down

"You are fine with dying because I was this close to killing you. If you were not my brother….." Naruto muttered incredulously as he indicated with his fingers

"I would do anything to bring me you back to life that's what brothers are there for. What is life without emotions?" Kurama replied as he sat down beside him

'Why don't you let rest?'

'Why don't you let me rest?'

"Is it? I can't tell." Naruto muttered as he sighed and looked down into the water as police arrived on the scene

* * *

"Master, Sabertooth seemed to have kidnapped one of the XMen's kids." Mystique said as she was finally able to move, the pleasure that was coursing through her body along with the fatigue and pain was making it difficult to move

She had been left on the table as the room was completely trashed and the place was filled with smell of sex. Her body didn't have Rogue's power so she was left powerless but she had things to do then think about Naruto.

Magneto had been planning his next steps and working on his powers as it became clear that power was needed if he wanted to go forth with his schemes.

He had managed to recruit more Mutants like Gambit, Midnight's Fire, Slither, Abomination, Shocker and some other mutants that were willing to see his vision.

The world had given upon them, they had no human rights and the government could act on them any way they wanted and the normal people would never help them. It was in their genes to fear the superior race, they feared to be replaced genetically and feared the powers the mutants held in their hands.

They were the real life witches and once the secret became common, the mutants in hiding will really know their world but even he was not willing to do such a thing. It will cause friction between all mutants and make them hate him so he held back from such a step.

"I have not given that cretin any commands; if he has sold the boy to any experimental facility then eliminate him." Magneto commanded, he was cruel but he would never let his own kind go through such cruel treatment and used in such a inhumane manner

"Understood, could I receive some assistance?"

"Can I go?" Wanda asked as she entered the room, she had delayed her journey as the powers of Naruto were too much and she needed some more probing into her powers through the many resources gathered by Magneto

* * *

Naruto's absence was noted by Jean and so was Rogue's so when Rogue appeared, Jean was surprised at her look.

She was wearing a completely different style of clothing unlike her usual Goth style.

'Something must have happened!'

"Jean, have you seen Naruto?" Rogue saw Jean and asked immediately as her eyes seem to search for him, she just wanted to see him and feel his gaze

His absence was hurting her and she didn't know how to stop this feeling of pain.

Jean could feel the haste in her voice, "I haven't seen him. I was going to ask you about that. Did something happen?"

"Yes, something happened but I just don't feel happy."

Jean felt a sting from hearing that but also felt sympathy as she felt the pain as it was her first love and time, which was amplified by the memories about what these actions meant.

"Don't cry, he might just be taking it all in. You know how this is new to him now and he might be angry at being influenced by Kurama." Jean tried to cheer her up logically as she held her hand and cleared her tears

"Really?"

"Of course and didn't he say to stay strong. You can't show weakness so easily, no matter what happens." Jean replied as she understood Naruto way and if she went like this then her chances would be lost soon

Rogue was stunned as memory came to mind and she nodded, he disliked people that were too emotional and were weak emotionally or mentally.

"Thanks for reminding me, I will definitely owe you one." Rogue hugged Jean as she cleared the tears and started feeling slightly better about this as the memories affected her more as it was filled with data on confident warriors

Even in his wild state, Naruto did truly care for Rogue unconsciously as he gave her what she needed and shared his powers when he never did that for anyone else.

The bond was not so one sided as Rogue believed or Naruto wanted to believe, he had naturally gave up on love long ago so his feelings were just suppressed away from the surface of his psyche.

But slowly it seems they were showing up, there was just something about Rogue that attracted him and he showed her kindness and felt troubled for her when this happened as it could ruin her life for good.

He didn't know how to heal this addictiveness.

* * *

While Naruto was gone, Beast and Logan tracked down Sabertooth. They found him at a bar near the port and got into a fight that didn't last long but caused a lot of collateral damage.

"Now speak where the boy is before I gut you like a **_fish_**, wear your entrails like a scarf, and use your kidneys as mittens, you goddamn cum guzzling piece of shit." Logan growled as he stabbed into Saber's leg and his hand was near the neck

"HAHA, too late too late. I don't know where he went as I was just selling a commodity in demand." Saber laughed, he didn't believe Logan had the guts to kill him

"Logan relax, let's take him to the professor and we can find out where he passed Evan." Beast advised as he held his arm before he made true on his promise

"Sorry boys, would you let us take care of our trash." Mystique muttered as she appeared alongside Wanda garbed in a red dress that showed her body in the right manner

The boys had no choice but to comply as Wanda forced them down with her magic and made Sabertooth float in air as she checked his memory.

"He doesn't know who the men were but it seems like they were being controlled. They also don't seem to be from around here as they smelled of the port, which means they were shipping mutants somewhere.

We will find them if we stick around here." Wanda said as she made Sabertooth shoot into space towards the base but he got turned to ash before arriving there as he couldn't survive the speed

"Satisfied with the service and if you want we can work together on this case." Mystique asked, she was happy that Wanda could help her with the problem so there was a bounce in her tone

"Fine" Logan replied as he was let go and eyed Wanda cautiously

"Logan, we are in deep shit." Beast muttered and even used vulgar language to make his point as he pointed at the bill board that was supposed to be showing an advertisement

It was now showing the video of the mutants and explaining what these people were along with the fake propaganda that they were intending to replace the species.

* * *

Genosha, officially the Republic of Genosha, is a small crescent-shaped island located to the northeast of Madagascar, on the eastern coast of Africa in the Indian Ocean. The island has two major cities, Carrion Cove and Hammer Bay, the capital city.

Genosha became a thriving country, one of the richest in the world. However, the nation's wealth was due to using mutants as slaves. The government tested their citizens, and any mutants were stripped of basic rights.

Mutants in Genosha were the property of the state and children who were positively identified with the mutant gene were put through a process which stripped them of free will and were made into "mutates". Developed by the Sugar Man, a person from another time line, and given to the Genegineer also known as David Moreau, the process was capable of modifying certain mutant abilities in order to fulfill specific labor shortages.

Using this technology, David Moreau created the mutate-process: all inhabitants of Genosha were tested at their 13th birthday for any presence of the X-factor gene. If they tested positive, they were turned into mutates: their memories were erased and their personality changed to become completely obedient, they were sealed in special suits and their powers were genetically changed to serve the needs of their country. At this time, Moreau became known as the Genegineer.

The Government of Genosha had started to make its moves outside the country as their own source of Mutants was proving to be too small and these pesky mutants were moving outside their country without being worthless so they started kidnapping any they could get their hands on as they could sense the X gene with the help of sentinels.

They could use the powers of the mutants and mind control to make sure none could trace them down by hiring thugs from outside.

But this was proving to be too slow so when opportunity provided itself, they took it. They took over the networks from the outside and showed the video with edited content.

The XMen were shown with Naruto, the mutants were shown fighting in dangerous manners and their powers were showcased on the surroundings along with the words that showed people the vision Genosha wanted.

The affect was visible as people became strange in their behaviors, they stared at others with distrust and towards the people shown in the video they showed fear.

The XMen were not visible heroes like the Avengers and unlike them they seem to represent an end of the Homo sapiens to many people. Most people don't understand such topics and come into the fears created by people in power, and the situation was proving to be true as organizations that had been hiding in the shadows took this chance to spread more hatred against them.

* * *

"Are you going to keep attending?" Jean asked as she was walking with Rogue, they had waited for Naruto to come back but he seem to have disappeared

"This isn't new for me, now it just became something everyone knows. I am worried about Naruto more than this. He wouldn't do this; there is something wrong for sure." Rogue felt worried, her eyes were black from lack of sleep

"We have tried to track him but there has been no response. The only one who might find him would be Dr. Strange but even he isn't available." Jean said as she ignored the looks and words of the humans

"That skank, I always wondered how she seems to know everything."

"Yeah, always smiling at everyone with that pretty face. She was just looking down us as she read our minds."

"Damn, I was this close to dying to that thot."

Things had started to snowball as people took this chance to let out their jealousy and anger for the actions against them.

Rogue nodded and she didn't expect much help from them either, they were just useless at everything so she had been trying to use her powers for the last 10 hours but couldn't track him.

"Let's get on contact with the Avengers than, they should also be worried about his location." Rogue muttered as she remembered them

"Great plan let me ask the professor." Jean smiled and took out her phone as her eyes landed on a poster advertising another country

A Green land and Pleasant land of hope and opportunity where the watchword is freedom. In fine print there was also mention of giving citizenship to mutants.

"That looks very suspicious, people would have to be stupid to believe that bs." Rogue said in distaste as she walked to her classes, her mood was very bad because of a lack of narutonium.

* * *

Evan woke up in Genosha and stood up as he was forced by his captors in to a line with others. He tried to speak but only felt a shock through his body.

"Look at me you scum, this is your new home and you will follow orders to the point or get shocked to death. Your powers are under our control so don't hope to get out and no one is coming to save you either. Abandon all hope and work for the prosperity of Genosha, and you will be allowed to live."

Evan couldn't believe what insanity he was hearing but after the beating from yesterday and the shock, he wasn't willing to try his luck.

But some of the rowdy ones tried their luck and were getting shocked as they screamed in pain that brought the reality of the place to them.

Unlike the rest Evans wasn't feeling the pressure, he couldn't believe it but he was getting moral support from Naruto's presence.

The day went by as they were gathered into a place where they would be living, told the rules and divided in groups according to their powers.

It seemed they were intending take over the world from how they were utilizing strong mutants as military personnel and Evan ended up as part of the group.

They were forced to use their abilities to the extreme while being fed some weird food that affected their bodies.

Evan had seen worse training but never experienced it as his bones were broken to see if he could them and how fast, and do they get stronger.

He learned a lot in this experience and so how to fight against different types as they were forced to fight each other.

"So who thought they could end up like this?" Evan said with a chuckle

"Are you crazy?" Shiro Yoshida, a mutant from Japan asked as he looked at him with disgust

"Nah man, listen to me. These guys are just waiting for death now since they captured me. You know the guy that destroyed Manhattan and restored it that guy is from my place so once he knows then these guys would wish for death.

He is one sadistic bastard so we just got to endure everything they do and we can return to full power once he rewinds our time."

"You want us to believe that?" Jean Paul (Northstar) asked as he eyed Evan suspiciously, he was part of Alpha Flight and got captured on a mission along with his sister Aurora

"That's for you to decide, I am just giving you hope because I would feel wrong enjoying this gift alone." Evan shrugged his shoulder

"Hmm, what a nice little guy? If it is true, this big sis will make you experience something real good." Feral also known as Maria said in a teasing tone as she scratched his skin with her nails that were extremely sharp, drawing some blood

"The Calamity is your friend, huh, so let's see what he will do." Neena Thurman also known as Domino said in a curious tone, she was a mercenary for hire and the people at Genosha were very interested in her power of probability manipulation

With this Evan somehow managed to build a group within enemy territory as their memories and actions were being slowly molded but with this hope present it would be hard process as belief can make miracles happen.

* * *

"So what are you in for, your highness?" Wade Wilson asked as he sat in his cell across Naruto, he was just starting to feel bored

Naruto didn't know why he had decided to follow them and take refuge in a blood prison; it was a unique experience for sure as he had never been arrested.

"Almost killed some cops and Shield agents, what about you? Also cover your face, it's disgusting." Naruto replied as he was repulsed by the lower being and his aura was mixed

"Hey hey this face still gets me some puss and sympathy points, you devil."

"You are not getting me to change my mind so get on with it uglyface."

"Can you guys shut the fuck up? I am trying to rest here."

"Who died and made you the leader here." Naruto said as he looked towards his neighbor

"Of course if you don't shut up, we will have to get acquainted in break time."

"Kid, I will pray for you so leave my name in your will." Wade said as he faced Eddie Brock who recognized that face

'Deadpool that crazy bastard.'

Wade knew that it was Naruto from his looks as he had been there when things went down so here he was enjoying down time after messing around last night.

"I am looking forward to that Eddie Brock, is your friend going to also join us?" Naruto replied in a calm tone as he slept on the bed and stared at the ceiling

Brock was shocked as he looked around, "Venom, are you here?"

"He is here, why are you so scared? If you had the balls then you would never have problems, a gutless scum that's all you amount to."

"What do you know? You criminal filth shouldn't be teaching me shit."

"Dude, I know you want to die but we want to live so do this when you are out." Wade warned with his hand

Brock was starting to feel something was very wrong, 'how did he know my name?'

"Who are you?"

"They have given me the name, Calamity."

"Shit!"

"I didn't think we would meet like this. Are you enjoying your time here?"

Naruto looked at the man visiting him, the director of Shield called Nick Fury. The man had a dark shade of grey as his aura, signifying that he was the type that would be killed by his hands.

"I don't talk with trash, get lost before I make you." Naruto replied in disdain that surprised the other two as he hadn't spoken so harshly with them

'They must have some history.'

Fury was also surprised as he hadn't heard such a thing and knew that Naruto was supposed to be calm person, 'Why this reactions?'

'Aura reading, he read it and decided that I am not worthy.' Fury remembered about some of the powers shown by Naruto and understood the situation

"I apologize; I will send someone better to speak with you." Fury said as he didn't want Naruto to act with violence

"Stop, speak"

"I heard that you were looking for excitement so I came to inform you about a galactic threat in space known as Thanos. He is a very powerful being with intelligence."

"You want me to kill him so that he won't destroy earth."

"Yes"

"Send the information and prepare transport for us. I am taking these two with me."

"Hey hey, brother don't do this."

"Yahooo, space adventure here I come."

* * *

"Aren't you going to contact Rogue? She must be worried." Kurama asked as Naruto sat in the car that was taking them to the location

"This is for her own good, with some time she should be okay and then we can just be friends."

"That's a shitty excuse. Why won't you take the final step and accept this desire?"

"I don't know"

"It's because of him isn't it? Why don't you just marry him, you sick fuck." Kurama felt really annoyed and he always hated Uchiha's but this Uchiha deserved the worst for poisoning his brother

"Hahaha, oh man. I almost considered that, I am really sick in the head aren't I." Naruto laughed manically as tears slipped from his eyes

"I don't have to worry about exploding, do I?" Wade asked as he looked at his leader, this guy was batshit crazy like him

"No"

"I actually agree with that idea. You will feel awesome and add some weed, just so good."

"Don't encourage him or I throw you into space if it happens."

"Where are you going?" as the trio were talking and Brock was napping, Rogue appeared suddenly

"How?" Naruto asked as he had Kurama on the leash

"That doesn't matter, I want to know where you are going and why have you not returned once." Rogue asked as she sat on his lap, she had been informed by Kaguya as things were taking a very wrong turn as Naruto was just returning back to his bad end personality

"Women really are troublesome. You already know so why do you ask?"

"I know that you are a COWARD and that's why you couldn't return." Rogue slapped him across the cheek sending him flying outside the car as it almost crashed into a pole

The driver quickly stopped the car and ran outside along with the others as Naruto stood up holding his cheek.

It had been years someone dared to touch him like this and calling him a coward just reminded him of many wrong things.

"Rogue, I really think of you as a good child but this is what a bad child does and.." Naruto muttered as he walked closer and before she could even react, Naruto had kneed her in the stomach while holding her body so she took all the force

"Bad kids get punished. Tell me if I am a coward again and let' s see you explain without making a joke of yourself, my little pet." Naruto said as he held her by her hair and punched her in the face

"Hehehe, what a joke? Did you forget that I get all the memories as well? I know you love me that's why you left. I challenge you stay with me for one month, just one month and if you haven't changed your answer than I will never talk about it again." Rogue looked at him in the eye as she bled from her mouth

Naruto felt something in his heart and memories sprung as she reminded him of the old days, she was so similar to him that it hurt. He really was crazy that he was attracted to a girl with his own qualities. Naruto didn't know if this was the result of his desire for change or something else.

"Okay, you win. But don't expect me to be nice. I will act as real as possible with you and let us see if your love can last. I know you but do you know me." Naruto said as he let her go, her body had already healed because of her regen powers

"Am I not seeing it? You literally manhandled me and I still forgave it, you slept with my aunt and I still forgive you. Why don't you stop making excuses? Where did your logical self go? Is it so hard to accept this happiness? Please please just give it a chance and your friend, no matter how it ended wouldn't have wanted you to live like this. I talked to him and he laughed at your obsession with him, he said to let go of it as he is happy with what you have done." Rogue hugged him and spoke those words that shook him down to the core as he saw him staring at him across the road

"It was never him. I was just afraid to experience happiness after taking so many lives and using these hands for so many wrong things. I had become unworthy and I just used him as an excuse. Are you really willing to accept me? You know already that you will never be able to move on if this continues."

"I am willing to on live for you as I believe in the boundless love within your heart. I trust that you will never abandon me and will change for the better, and for that I am willing to wait for as long as I need to." Rogue had changed since they met and as she spoke those words her soul and mind had become stabilized into the limitless spirit type of persona

"Buhuhu, what a great story? But boss are we going or not, please say yes." Wade asked as he cleared away some tears

"We are going but first let's take care of the issue with my friends." Naruto smiled as he felt awkward saying that word, it had been so long since he actually meant it

Rogue could feel the change in his tone and aura especially as Kurama gave a thumps up, "I love you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto caught her in his embrace as she jumped him and kissed him, luckily they had been on a desert road at the late hour.

'Ughh, how disgusting! I had rather watch Twilight.' Brock complained at being forced to watch this bull shit.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it?


	9. Chapter 9

"How have you peasants been faring without my majestic presence?" Naruto announced as he appeared with Rogue and Eddy as Wade said he had to handle some personal matters

They had arrived in the meeting hall, where Charles was discussing the situation with Jean, Storm, Logan, Beast, Cyclops and Kurt as he had shown maturity in these days.

The situation was dire and the atmosphere was gloomy since the humans had slowly but surely started to see them with hate as propaganda by groups started plus mutants had been disappearing.

"Wow, you guys really can't live without me. I am honored so to start up my act as the merciful ruler that I am, I shall give you all light." Naruto said as he held his up to stop them from speaking and light shone on them, blinding them

"Ahh, my eyes"

Rogue hit him in the rib with her elbow as he was playing around in a serious situation, "Not the right time."

"Shh, I am just helping them relax because stress is not doing anyone good."

"Naruto, it's great to see you. I apologize for not listening to your words." Charles said in a calm tone, he felt a lot better now after that small action

Naruto looked at them all and looked at the ceiling, "I am sorry" In small tone so most of them didn't hear it.

"Now moving on, don't worry as I forgive since I was not a good person either most of the time. Plus you guys showed that you are my true friends by not denouncing your relation to me in these difficult times." Naruto said with a smile as he felt relaxed and chill, once he had that out of the way

Logan chuckled at his words and beast smiled as they heard it clearly while the others weren't sure what he said first.

"He apologized like a kid. Hahaha can't believe the mighty can feel embarrassed." Logan teased as he laughed openly; this week had been really stressful

It infected the rest and they laughed as well to relieve some of the mental pressure, and Naruto helped them along as he released a peaceful and hopeful aura. It wasn't the best but it was a lot better and was improving fast as his mind was changing.

"Thanks Naruto, we are also sorry about our behavior and bias. We didn't try to understand you either when you gave us ample chances." Storm said as she got up and stood in front of him

"We are friends so let's start from zero. Now let's handle the problem first and then we can all get to know each other well." Naruto replied as he hugged Storm, she was the most distressed as her nephew was lost

Storm didn't deny the contact and felt peace and safety in his embrace, it might have affected her more but he let go.

"We have found that mutants are disappearing and some are leaving to Genosha. The disappearance is well planned and we still haven't been able to track down the culprits." Charles explained while Jean felt happy for Rogue as she was giving positive vibes and was hanging off Naruto

"We think Genosha is suspicious and needs to be investigated." Jean added

Naruto closed his eyes and used his full powers for the first time to sense the targets, "It's Genosha, I don't know how they did it but they managed to cover their presence from most of my senses but I can amplify my senses and sense more than what they prepared for."

It was the first good news in a long time and Naruto felt happy that they were relieved.

The team got up as they were about to prepare for the battle and Charles asked Naruto, "Will you be joining us?"

"Sit down" Naruto said and all of them sat down as Naruto got seated with Rogue in his lap

He hugged Rogue and enjoyed the warmth to keep away the frost from his voice, "You guys know that I am a ruler, don't you. I told you that for a reason and I did plan other games for you all but since I saw some light, I changed.

But but, this situation was predictable and it will only get worse. No matter, how good you are. No matter how helpful you are to the people, they will fear you. They will hate you and desire for your death.

This is not some forecast but the realest truth as I know people like the back of my hand. So there are two ways we can handle this problem, I can give you a new world. A world where people with powers can live without worrying about anything or we take over Genosha and make it our country.

We build offices in different countries for people to get in contact and then we allow the person applying for citizenship. What do you think?" Naruto explained as he hugged Rogue tightly, his eyes were hardened but hidden from them

This wasn't a choice but an ultimatum.

The room was quite as they took in his words and looked at each other.

Rogue was supportive of his choice as she trusted him and she had already experienced hate from others, and this choice provided them well deserved rest.

"I am okay with that choice but who will rule the country." Logan opened up; he had already lived in the wild so knew things were shit

Naruto smiled as he showed his vibrant face, "Of course, it is your friendly neighborhood King here. Or you got a problem with me. I got experience as a good ruler, you can ask anyone."

"What if we don't like your rule? What if you want to move one? What if something happens to you?" Charles asked, he had given up on putting up with this environment as it was harmful to their psyche and he knew how crazy people could get

"I have certain items that will help you choose a successor and I am all up for letting people choose but I don't believe in everyone having equal rights. A stupid man and an intelligent man can never be equal nor is a good man equal to a bad man.

So let's set basic criteria for choosing the rulers, this not going to be family business and will open to everyone.

The person applying has to have the qualifications for leading people.

The person shall have no criminal case.

The person can never be known as a liar.

The person cannot be someone selfish. He can never be someone that let his neighbor's go hungry while he ate.

He/She should be active in helping people without expecting rewards in return.

He/She should not have an ounce of pride and should be humble.

He/She should be filled with love for the people and desire to help them improve.

He/She needs to be wise and accepting of his mistakes.

Each time a ruler is chosen, a committee of wise man shall be chosen with similar qualities that shall choose the ruler when the previous has stepped down or passed away." Naruto explained in a calm tone, he knew some didn't apply to him as he had lost his love for the people long ago but even then he acted as the right type of King

He made sure to take care of the people and led them towards the stars; the only thing lacking was love for the people and humbleness since he was prideful.

"Don't you get disqualified by your own criteria?" Storm asked, she was impressed by his list and found it covering for every negative but it also seemed to be impossible

"I am still the best person, you can get. Even if I don't love the people, it doesn't mean I don't take my role seriously. To me a ruler is someone that serves the people so I follow through."

"I support, Master" Kurt said and others also nodded in approval, they were willing to give it a chance as it was getting difficult to live in this society

"Thank you for trusting me so wait for good news as I will handle it." Naruto said as he got up and appeared on top of Genosha along with Rogue, Jean, Kurt, Bobby and Eddie

These were his true followers so he allowed them to accompany him on this task.

"What you will see might not be family friendly so you can still walk away." Naruto asked as he looked down on the people with a judging gaze

'Naruto relax, you are doing good. Your words and actions are right. Our world accepted it and your friends will accept it.' Kurama said as he appeared alongside Naruto, in the shape of the first Hokage formed from golden energy

"Just control your impulses and give them a chance to change." Rogue said as she held his hand and pressed it tightly

"But kill the scum, painfully." She whispered the last words into his ears as she had seen many disgusting things through his memories that had affected her nature

* * *

Everything seemed peaceful in Genosha; the humans lived happily while the mutants were treated as slaves.

The government was happily going through the process of taking in naïve mutants and kidnapping more from other parts of the world as they used them for development of their military, agriculture and technology.

The land had enough food for everyone and all humans lived a fulfilling life while being desensitized to slavery.

But everything changed when the Ninja attacked.

The sky was covered up in a thunderstorm and people were forced to retreat inside.

"Humans, you have sinned and sinned without remorse. For this, you shall pay. We have come to deliver unto you the justice that you deserve.

Finally you shall become part of our system or leave this land." Naruto cut of any connection from the outside, he was confident but didn't want to show what he was doing since it could become troublesome as the heroes might take opposition

His words spread through the country and mutants who had lost hope were awoken from their nightmares as the words contained his powers.

He had come openly so there was no chance of people making excuses, his actions were a challenge to the current government.

"Take down everyone without killing" Naruto commanded as they flew down and broke through the barrier covering the city, which sent alarms blaring

None of them had to wait as sentinels came at them along with mutants under their control. Naruto easily took their attacks and moved with casual grace.

As he passed by a place, the people that approved the actions of their country were given their punishment without remorse and care for their level of strength. Pain, physical and mental was given in droves.

The mutants were easily taken down with a single attack and healed while unconscious. The scenery brought a smile to his face as memories of old seemed to surface where he acted as the hero of hope.

"Can you bring out something challenging or just surrender peacefully." Naruto said and his words spread throughout the country, showing the people that their deeds will catch up to them. It was pushing them into despair and regret as the closer the destruction got.

* * *

While Naruto was treading casually, Rogue had come across a roadblock and seemed to have been targeted.

Even though she was strong and had received memories from Naruto, Rogue hadn't the chance to take it all in and her body was not sued to those actions.

Ten sentinels of blue color had flown around her and released some kind of barrier that had affected her chakra negatively.

'They are trying to shut it down.' Rogue realized as she tried to blast her way through but a laser hit her in the chest, sending her flying

The damage was intense as her chakra had been influenced at that moment and then sentinels injected something inside her body as they dragged her to a lab.

Master Mold was the true ruler of current Genosha, a sentinel that could make more sentinels and had the intelligence and thought process of a human that hated mutant kind with clear prejudice.

He had been using mutants to power itself to the ultimate being while making them into slaves. It had been confident about its power but Dr. Doom destroyed that arrogance and showed him the threat of Naruto.

With his research passed over, Master Mold and Doom were able to craft an anti Chakra device but didn't have battle results so he didn't attack Naruto from the start and observed his actions before taking down the weakest of the chakra users.

'I can't die before cleansing this world from the filth.' Master Mold thought as Rogue was connected to his body as a battery for more power

The moment it started, he could not believe the power coursing through his systems and went through instant changes as ideas became reality.

He had stolen many ideas from Iron man and decided to use a smaller body for combat, with the power compressed and less to protect.

Taking shape of Iron Man, Maser Mold took flight along with his new sentinels that would help fight Naruto.

* * *

"Hey, I am getting bored so let's end it." Naruto muttered as he was half way thought the city by now and it had been a cakewalk

More sentinels appeared and Naruto yawned as he felt no threat and was hit by the anti chakra field.

"Now, you did something useful but it's not enough." Naruto smirked as he let them continue and a sharp beam of power, travelling faster than light hit him in the head but didn't even budge him

"My turn!" Naruto held his hand up and pointed towards Master Mold that was invisible but Naruto could sense things even in another dimension if they looked towards him so this was nothing

A golden beam of condensed chakra hit Master Mold and tore through half of his body, leaving only the right half.

The armor that healed in real time couldn't keep up with the damage nor did it have the durability to hold back the attack as it punctured the force field.

"Stark might like you so as a gift, come with me." Naruto teased as Master Mold was healed from the damage, the attack had almost erased his body if he hadn't moved

Now that Naruto was in high gear to return back in shape, he had started up ways to make up for his mistakes as he knew unlike his old self people kept grudges and even he would keep one at the moment.

'I can't believe how much of a saint I used to be. I don't think I can go that far.' Naruto thought as he had heard from Kurama and gone through his memories carefully

Master Mold wasn't feel great about this encounter as it seems the anti chakra device was too weak to cause any real affect on Naruto and the attacks were too weak to damage him.

'I need to retreat'

"No no, you can't run now." Naruto said as he closed the distance between them after taking care of the other sentinels on the way

Master Mold couldn't even react as Naruto held his arm; his system just didn't have the capabilities to keep up with him.

He felt fear for the first time in a long time as he faced an unstoppable foe.

"I submit" MM thought this was the only way to save his life but got a punch in return

"I never said you will live, do you think I can forgive what you have done? You are not worth it." Naruto kept on punching and kicking him as MM struggled to react, he was draining energy from Rogue as he tried to upgrade

Noticing the foreign energy for the first time, Naruto found that it was connected to Rogue.

"You really should have done that, I was going to keep it simple but you had to touch what is mine." Naruto spoke in a cold tone as he captured MM's head

"Suffer for eternity you foolish life form" Naruto whispered as the body shut down and MM was sent to the dark zone, created for criminals that Naruto couldn't forgive. He had started killing off many of them because he was trying to become kinder but some were just too much for him now.

"She is fine, just drained a bit." Kurama appeared beside him with Rogue while the lab had been cleared of any threats

"I know" Naruto replied as he regained controls of his darker thoughts as he took Rogue in his arms as she snuggled in his embrace that brought a smile to his face and brightened up his dark mind

"Now then, let us start phase two." Naruto muttered as he used his powers and a small island appeared beside Genosha with small land and a palace in the center

Portals started popping up everywhere and people appeared from them, these were the mutants across the globe in difficult times. For the first time in long time, Naruto had used his senses on a global scale along with his emotion sense and he had brought the right people to their new home.

* * *

"Welcome Magneto, I have been looking forward to our meeting for some time. I had planned many things but this time, I come in peace." Naruto said as he sat on the throne in the new palace of his creation while Magneto appeared below him

"I feel the same. I think we are similar so I wouldn't mind us working together." Magneto replied with a smirk as he looked at him, he was being very cautious as he knew that Naruto was too dangerous for him especially this being his home base

'How did he even break through the anti spatial force field?'

"Good, we are on the same page. Now vow to serve me till death and bring peace to Genosha. Genosha being the country that I rule that has almost all the mutants across the globe with some humans mixed in." Naruto grinned as he looked at him teasingly; he was having fun playing around with people's mind and it was becoming a habit

Magneto's face stiffened at those words as he glared at Naruto, "Why should I serve you?"

"Stop, I will list the reasons as your has stopped working. I am stronger than you. I have abilities that you can only dream about and can destroy along with provide protection and healing.

I am not cruel and biased against other species. Mutants also hate you and you were unable to help them in their dire times.

You are a terrorist, meaning you will bring trouble to the mutants once you become the ruler.

I have experience ruling the whole word successfully and bringing it decades into the future while you have many times endangered your own kind.

I can easily control you but I want people to follow naturally and we will bring glory to the mutants if you work with me. With a stronger ruler and servants, this country shall outshine every place and of course we will enjoy some destruction once they come knocking. You know jealousy and paranoia is a fun thing." Naruto explained carefully and whispered the last part in his ears in suggestive tone

Magneto was frozen to the ground as the throne room was filled with Naruto and Kurama's aura of hope and truth, which made him feel his own emotions that he had blocked. He felt the guilt for his actions and regret for being too weak.

He was not really willing to serve someone as his pride would never allow it but for the mutant kind, Magneto took a knee and bowed to his new King.

"I am willing to serve until the day you turn your back on my kind." Magneto swore as he stared into those eyes

"I promise and I never break my promises. This vow is for life so relax as I shall never violate your trust." Naruto put his hands on his shoulders and pulled him up

"Ah yeah, you will be working together with Charles so have fun since I have something else to do." Naruto chuckled as he vanished while Charles and his team arrived

"Hello, old friend"

"Charles"

* * *

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" Naruto said as he appeared in the garden where Evan's and his new friends were waiting

Evan's had waited for Naruto patiently and talked with his friends after the fight with Naruto when their body was being controlled.

"We want to work for you and get trained by you." Evan's said as he stood in front of everyone while the others looked at Naruto carefully for the first time

"Of course, you will work for me. I own this country and you are not leaving it until the situation stabilizes." Naruto replied as he looked at them with those eyes, asking them if they wanted to challenge his words

Evan's felt his throat dry up at his words, he had forgotten how overpowering the man was and how controlling.

"I don't mind since I like living without restraint of the human world." Evan's said as he was covered in his bones

'Like the Kaguya clan, he will be fun to play around with.'

"I don't mind since it's hard to live there and since we have been promised peace then I will take it." Feral grinned as she hugged Evan from behind and bit his ear, causing him to yelp

"What about our families out there?" Shiro asked as his grandpa was alone

"I can bring them here when a request is made and they have been checked. Your grandpa has been brought to the city and is waiting for you. You can leave after I have explained to you the deal.

You all will work for me, one way or another. You can apply for things you are good at or look for missions that will be supplied by the palace. These missions will give you a reward in return for finishing them and they can be saving people, bringing in some mutants, fighting enemies or finding something so everyone can find something that they can do.

As for training, you will all get it and I mean every citizen of this country shall be trained in combat to a certain level." Naruto spoke as he passed the data to Charles to work with and finish it up within a week as he had his clones to utilize

"I feel things will get exciting here so I am for you to command." Domino said as she came forward and Naruto couldn't help but smile, her powers were interesting

'Probability manipulation'

"We are part of an elite force" Northstar said as he stood with his sister

"You are not going back since this place needs you. Your old home never cared about your well being, here you will be taken care of and treated the same as any citizen. I am not proposing a choice, you will follow the commands until things stabilize and after than you can leave if you still desire it." Naruto replied as he eyed them

'I can help you and I can help your sister.' Naruto told Northstar as bait since Aurora was suffering mentally

Northstar looked at his sister and nodded, "We are willing to serve until we see signs of injustice."

"Enjoy the new home as it is changing around you. It is always an enjoyable experience, I have heard." Naruto said as he looked down on Genosha that was changing, he was willing to give his tech to this land since it was his domain and his aura was slowly covering it

* * *

A new barrier had covered it up and lightning storms along with hurricanes blocked everything from outside so that no one could peek inside. Naruto also utilized his tech for this purpose and lasers were planted to take down threats along with new sentinels.

The barrier was tied to the planet and the natural world at large so it could take hits from Naruto easily. Ten pillars around the whole island were placed and a single tower placed in the middle to connect them.

Farm land was filled with his powers so that large crops were produced and will take less time to produce. Naruto wanted to make this country self sufficient and not rely on others since it wouldn't be long that others would show their negative intentions for this place as super power users worked here openly while other countries barely had control over them.

Naruto went around taking care of the things before stopping in his room and leaving the rest of the things to his partners in crime.

* * *

When he entered the room was gloomy as Rogue sat there staring at the ceiling with a dull expression while Kurama seemed to have left the floating island for Genosha to take a jog.

"You sucked so bad that I can't believe you have years of combat memories in your head." Naruto said as he walked closer

His words were like pins in her heart and she looked at him with tears, she felt betrayed.

"What were you expecting? I am a blunt person and that was the honest truth so drink it whole even when it is sour. Your powers are great and you have a strong spirit but you are an average fighter. You are not talented like me or those people in your head." Naruto continued as he caught her arms and forced her to look into his eyes

Rogue's eyes wavered for a while but she took in his words as she loved him and trusted him, he was either lying to test her or was telling her the truth to test her.

"I shouldn't compare myself to them and feel self pity" Rogue finished and Naruto kissed her for the first time without any outside influence

"Yes, you have your own good points. You are perceptive and if I loved people for their fighting skills than you won't be here nor any of your friends since they don't have my pinky's worth of skill."

"I know but could you please shut up and continue also talk nicely, no more words that hurt people that are innocent."

"They were right, its woman that make life hard but I don't mind it. I will take it as a challenge, how long do you think it will take me?"

"A week"

"Wow, you have more confidence in me then I have in myself. I was aiming for a month at least and a year tops." Naruto chuckled as he hugged her tightly, enjoying the close contact and softness

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	10. Chapter 10

Three months passed by peacefully as the world had entered a calm state as if by agreement. All countries had taken notice of the disappearance of certain people and the powerful countries knew they were all mutants.

It was surprising and alarming as these people were very dangerous, them disappearing meant a threat in the shadows.

Investigating things led them to a clue, the mutants had been moving to Genosha but the island was covered in powerful storms.

They came to the realization that it was just a front and the mutant species had gathered one nation. This was unheard off and shouldn't be allowed as this small island now had more power under its control than the whole world since the heroes don't count as national strength.

The governments of nations were alarmed and busy in talks on how to handle the current situation but then they got contact from Genosha.

They had a new king and from now on it will be the safe haven for power users while making sure no country killed their own or made chaos in the world.

The weaker countries couldn't deny the demands and happily followed as they were shown the way very peacefully. They saw the benefits of following Genosha while the powerful countries banded together as alliance behind USA as it had the strongest heroes at the moment.

The world had entered a new stage with this move; it was either Genosha or the alliance now.

Genosha had taken the first position in total power by just existing as a nation for mutants.

With the information spread properly to the people of all nations, many power users were tempted and started to move as they were tired of being discriminating or hiding.

None of the people that went to Genosha were unhappy and wanted to go back to their old lives as the new country was just miraculous with so many mutants and intelligent people working together.

Naruto was busy throughout the three months and many people saw him in a new light while he improved with each day as people got closer to his heart bit by bit.

The darkness within his heart from killing millions had finally been pushed to the deep end and Naruto's mind had become clear.

He felt that his personality was finally back in business and life was filled with happiness.

Talking to his new friends, Naruto had managed to come with a solution to his problem. He didn't like to kill and people can change so he could just talk to them for a time whole they are in his custody.

They can't escape since the new prison was in his personal dimension and was made by his immense power.

After talking to many people they finally came with the right steps that won't waste too much time and take away from their lives.

In three months, they had captured many villains and criminals across the globe with the XMen and the Hero Association.

These criminals were then tested by Naruto with his senses and their mind was completely read to understand them before Naruto talked with them using his clones.

All these interactions were recorded and finally after a month of work they managed to make a virtual system to copy Naruto's method to handle different situations so that the real one doesn't have to appear anymore.

It was mind numbing work but it helped Naruto understood more about people and return back to his core personality.

The one that wanted to end the cycle of hatred but he did end some people since they didn't deserve second chance and their lives were completely worthless in his eyes.

The people with no speck of guilt and regret in their heart and soul as blood debt needed to be paid.

For these people Naruto felt nothing but disgust and didn't see them as people.

Moving on, Rogue ended up pregnant in the final part of the last month and Naruto was very much happy for his third child.

The last two children were strangers to him as he had only done it as repayment to his followers and as a way to keep his line. He wasn't keen on being the last and with his death wish, Naruto hadn't trusted himself.

Rogue had also fully integrated the powers that Naruto had passed her, which made her only second to him in power in Genosha.

Everyone in Genosha was working towards a bright future with work and resources available for everyone. The departments worked at full drive to assign people to the relevant tasks with data available to them.

With the barrier above them people had finally come to accept that no violence or words of hatred could be used anymore. This went against the spirit of Genosha and they moved on from it since they accepted the explanations.

Plus there was no point in resisting since they would just be thrown out. It was either living in excellent conditions with a government that cared for the people or leave to a different nation where you will have to struggle and might have to risk your life as it wasn't safe like here.

Of course some people left and no one cared.

The avengers and shield had contact with Genosha once the knowledge came to them but they didn't come to an agreement.

The shield was a USA organization not a neutral one so it wasn't hard to predict such a thing while Avengers disagreed because of similar reasons.

Too much power in one hand

They wanted information on all people in Genosha so that they could take them down once the nation made some unsavory movements.

Thor and Sentry were still gone so this was just Steve and Tony.

Strange had already talked with Naruto and come to an understanding that this was right step for the world since forces of chaos had weakened by this step.

Steve was convinced by Naruto's system as the hero association was made neutral and could take missions from everywhere while providing training to those that wanted to serve the world.

While he did have misgivings about the army of mutants, Steve could see the bigger picture here. Naruto was stronger than all of them so he didn't need the army if he wanted to wreck the world.

On the other hand was Tony who was very much on his country's side of things and didn't trust Naruto at all.

What if Naruto left, could he guarantee nothing could go wrong?

After many talks the nations managed to come to an understanding on the surface as Naruto didn't really trust any of them from having their own agendas.

Naruto also planned to topple down all the trash in top position from other countries and he had already done in some weak countries. The new rulers might not be his supporters but they had to be useful to their people.

The Hero association opened up to the world and gave the heroes out there new hope as they had powerful backing now and protection for their background while also getting trained and paid.

Unlike other places, Genosha really had it all and if Naruto wanted the resources were unlimited since he could make everything but he didn't want people reliant on him and become lazy.

* * *

"I can't believe we have come so far." Naruto muttered as he looked down on his territory, Genosha

"It is a result of your hard work. You have earned it." Jean said as she stood behind him

"Heh, I have really come to like these people. Seriously, I don't even think the word peasant and maggot these days. What a bloody miracle!"

Jean felt happy for her friend as he had become so positive and supportive. They all had their misgivings about his leadership and thought he would be very harsh but it turned out to be wrong as he made things easier for the people

"I am very happy for you"

"I know. it won't be far that I will connect this world with my own and finally move on from my past regrets. My children are waiting for me. I can't wait to see them." Naruto smiled with joy as he was thinking of bringing his previous lovers here along with his children

Jean was shocked to hear this news but trusted him and he should have already informed Rogue so she had no reason to mind.

Really no reason, Jean didn't want to admit but she was definitely jealous of Rogue. She had thought that Cyclops had been her interest but he ended up with a woman named Emma and she didn't feel anything about it except happiness for her best friend.

But here she was still being a coward as she didn't want to betray her friend's trust and go after her lover.

'She won't mind as he will accept both of us.' Jean thought finally and decided that after today was done, she will confess to him

"Let's go, we have delayed this problem for a long time." Naruto said as he placed his hand on Jean and both disappeared into a far off solar system with no life

* * *

On one abnormal planet where diamonds rained, the two heroes arrived and only took a few moments before starting the process of granting Jean the power of the phoenix.

Naruto was at most powerful, his physical body was at the peak, his soul was at most powerful while the concepts of life, death, time and space were under his control to help in the process.

In this endeavor, Naruto had placed all his cards and willingly exposed majority of his almost unlimited reserves as the force of nature was not something he could contend with.

Naruto hoped that his powers as the sage would help give Jean the chance to get close the phoenix since he had connection to the natural force of the world.

Preparing everything, Naruto sat behind Jean and placed his hands on her back as they both closed their eyes.

Naruto's sage chakra covered Jean and both appeared within her soul where the world was ablaze with energy.

Unless they were blind, they could easily see the giant bird made of energy resting not so far from them.

"There will be no going back so go forward with no intentions of retreating. This thing has been affecting your mind and could lead to the death of billions. Your friends and everyone would die, if you do not come to an understanding. Don't be greedy but at least get a good compromise."

Naruto pushed her forward as his mental self held Jean's mental world together and supported her since she had to do this if they wanted the best result.

Jean felt her heart beat increase from the pressure but was assured by his presence.

'I need to win and get my confession through.' Jean thought with determination as she walked closer towards a being that was more powerful than anything they had ever seen, not even Galactus would dare go against this thing.

* * *

With a great death flag planted, Jean walked close to the immortal entity of life and destruction.

She stood strong and didn't let the physical pressure emanating from the being to affect her steps.

"Phoenix, I have come to bargain." Jean screamed out the words in a confident tone as she gazed at the target

With her words, the giant wings unfurled and the Phoenix stared at her before its head came close and analyzed her from different directions.

'Can this thing even understand?' Jean really hoped it could talk and understand more than a bird

At her thoughts the phoenix cried out and Jean felt she might get swept by the force.

"Why have you come?"

Hearing those words Jean felt calm even though these simple words contained power to cause mortal brains to fry.

"I want to know why you have chosen me as a vessel. I want to if you are willing to leave or at least come to a compromise for a price."

"Chosen. Yes, I have chosen you among the rest for a simple reason. You have great potential making you worthy as my avatar on this mortal plane.

We have been together for some time and I don't intend to leave you. You have the making of a great avatar of mine.

Though I quite disagree with your degrading actions for the mortals that is why you were having such violent thoughts.

You have nothing to bargain with Jean."

Jean glared at the giant bird that had its beak close to her body, staring at her and she thought it was looking for her reaction.

"If you are not going to leave then you can at least act like a good occupant and pay your damn rent. I will not submit to your haughty personality. I have my own ways and I will continue to help people even if they throw insults at me. Word can't do anything to someone powerful so why are you even caring about them.

I have already changed one haughty immortal king but at least he did something. What have you actually done?

Nothing that's what."

Naruto was watching the exchange with a smile, 'When did she become death seeking.'

Even the Phoenix was shocked at her words; a human had dared talk back with such disrespect.

"INSOLENCE!"

"Can't even say anything back, can you? Resorting to violence such barbarism only suits those with lower brain capacity."

'Oh shit girl, you are making me wet. Those are some mighty tits of steel to talk to that thing like that.' Naruto was giving both thumbs up for her words as he would have done the same

'They grow so fast.'

Naruto held on as the space was rumbling with the immortal beings anger forcing him to focus.

"Your kind is just a mere speck of dust in this vast universe. Do I have to clean up after every ant dies? Do you even comprehend what I am? I am the embodiment of life of the universe. A mere planet or two mean nothing."

"Your avatars are no named; nobody knows them because you are a hermit or pointlessly causing destruction. Your glorious name as a force of nature is well known but you are no different than an earthquake to the people. Nobody considers that you have any intelligence since you have made no such decisions.

Come decide whether you want a puppet as a vessel or are you willing to let me choose how I spend the little power you can spare oh mighty immortal."

Hearing such words and witnessing such a legendary scene, Naruto felt like skipping in joy. But on principal he would have to kill them both. The only time he would be caught skipping would be over the grave of some bastard that pissed him off.

'If I was a girl my ovaries would have exploded from this manly performance by our local heroine.'

"You have tested my patience JEAN."

"You are in my domain, fried chicken." Naruto roared as he flooded the soul space with his powers while chains covered the skies

"Violence only begets violence but we all have to make some exception. You are never getting me alive. I will die free then serve as a slave. You hear me Phoenix." Jean flew into the air while blasting the giant bird with psychic blasts

Within these three months her powers had reached such a high level that even Magneto was nothing in front of her. Her potential had been unlocked and the Phoenix blessing was in the working while Naruto provided assistance so that she wasn't overwhelmed since according to Charles it would require at least two years before her limiter should have been turned off.

The power of the immortal bird was on full display as Jean witnessed for the first time how Naruto's attacks were erased.

The flames of creation burned through everything in its path so not even the chains of time and space could endure its fury.

It flew and attacked the duo with vast amounts of flames along with mental pressure especially towards Naruto since he was free game unlike Jean.

Naruto resisted the attack with an astral shield while attacking in full blast that covered the area and all his attacks landed on the beast as they had part of space in them.

Jean continued to unleash blast after blast at the beast, she felt confident that they could take it down since this was just a piece of the phoenix.

"Your attempts are futile Jean. Is it this man that makes you confident then witness as I burn away his life."

Jean felt confident that nothing would happen to Naruto she didn't stop her attacks as she charged her bolt to unleash a strong laser while Naruto fought off the beast that targeted him directly.

"Come on man, can't you listen to the cute girl. She wasn't asking for much. Just some freedom is all. Doing nothing with your power is quite boring and killing people willy-nilly is abhorrent. I know you can understand our stance but is it so bad if your avatar fights for the good." Naruto asked as he was finally using full power and combined with Kurama

His form was similar to the phoenix as both had become pure energy beings and he wasn't alone as Kurama had also appeared beside him as a large Fox that stood tall, making it look like sparrow

But the bird enlarged to the same size and battled Kurama across the sky while Naruto attacked from the side to keep it from damaging Kurama since he was the strongest threat here.

From reading the energy signature with his time powers, Naruto found that the Phoenix shouldn't have a problem with Jean but the negative side of Jean had actually affected the immortal entity.

It was her mind that they were battling against as the Phoenix had chosen Jean but it was Jean who decided what happened.

Even before there were hosts that were good and then there were those that succumbed to their base desires once the Phoenix descended.

With time they will win and Jean will finally be free from her negative side while gaining approval of the Phoenix when suddenly he felt a disturbance.

Someone had attacked his body in the real world, which was shocking since he had put so many protections just in case of an enemy attack.

Looking outside, Naruto saw that it was Enchantress along with Doom that had come to him.

'I see he used my own power to walk through it.'

Doom had absorbed Naruto's clone before and gained his chakra so his protections recognized Doom as Naruto.

"I hope you will walk away or prepare to pay the ultimate price."

"Thank you for your kind words sir but I would like to have some more." Doom replied with a smile as he placed some more rods before Naruto that were stripping away his power at a fast rate

"You can die now." Naruto muttered with disgust and released a energy wave of destruction but the rod's just ate it up while Enchantress managed to block the move since it was weakened by the fight inside the astral realm

Looking at the situation, Naruto realized it was very bad.

'I need to hurry with the Phoenix now.' Naruto regretted not killing the bastard earlier and thinking of him as a bug

That bug had come back to sting him to death.

* * *

"Jean let's wrap it up quick." Naruto didn't inform her of the situation outside but urged her to fight harder

"I am trying here" Jean replied as she continued her attacks while avoiding the damage

Even though Naruto wished to end it quickly it was just wishful thinking and he couldn't leave to handle Doom because all his power was entangled in the astral plane to handle the immortal foe while Enchantress and Doom had come fully prepared to handle his strongest attacks.

'That bastard thinks he can take my power then let's give him a good surprise. He will understand why nobody messes with the Uzumaki.' Naruto went full on suicidal mode and didn't hold back even a drop as he manipulated the cosmic energy to support his assault

After what seems like an eternity, Naruto felt that his energy had been drained completely and he was dying.

'I can't believe I laid down a death flag before coming here.'

"Jean, get out of here." Naruto warned making her realize that her partner had dwindled in power

"Naruto, what's happening?"

"I am going to take my eternal rest so take care of Anna." Naruto replied as he hugged Jean once and pushed her back as he started glowing with the remnant of his energy

Jean wanted to stop but he had already collided with the weakened immortal bird and exploded that caused her to lose conscious instantly with Kurama trying his best to keep her safe.

On the outside, the energy collected by Doom also exploded and released all the concepts held within at the same time.

The duo didn't even have chance to react before they were erased along with the solar system, leaving nothing except for Jean.

Naruto's mental and physical energy had all been taken away from him so he had already died while his physical body was turning to ash but before that happened, it fell into a wormhole.

His body arrived on a frozen planet but it didn't affect his body, which caused the local aliens to swarm over his body.

One such alien was called the Necrofriggian and it devoured Naruto's body as it felt that it will give it the power to grow beyond its kind as it could easily survive this immense cold with no injury.

It was a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna could fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. He had a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resembled ice chunks. Each patch had thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which were outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing.

On his face were blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish-white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sported a blue Y-shaped marking that extended over his scalp. He had three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles.

Finishing up the meal, the alien flew away like a ghost while a marking appeared on its wings that were eerily like the parasite race of the Otsutsuki.

* * *

The ninja world had changed since the war, all nations were united and the amount of crimes had become negligible.

People were given fairness and justice while all resources were focused on improvement of society instead of just war.

The leader of this movement was none other Naruto Uzumaki, Lord Seventh and new sage of the world. People loved him and feared him for his strict actions but people that knew him before would always wish to see the older version as they had seen him descend into a mechanical state.

Naruto had left but there was clone in his place that handled everything. It had been two years since Hinata and Shion had seen Naruto with their eyes since it was hard facing the emotionless face of the love of their lives and the father of their children.

They didn't why but he had called for them and if it was years ago, maybe they would have been giddy with joy but they didn't feel anything now as this Naruto was only business and had given up on emotions.

"My Lord, we are here at your command"

"Rise mothers of my children, I have news of joy for you two."

Hinata and Shion stood up and looked at him, 'Could it be?'

They felt their spirits soar as their hope was roused and the next words made them scream in joy.

"He has changed and accepted you. There is just a short wait before he arrives."

There was joy and understanding in their eyes as both women knew that Naruto saw them part of this world and this world had caused him to fall.

They didn't need to ask why he changed since the result was all that mattered. He didn't have to accept them since they would have been happy if he was happy.

Leaving this world must have made the process easier for anyone on the other side to help him and Kurama must not have rested until Naruto changed.

They were satisfied and just hoped for his safety.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes inside a world of snow and ice, which was the soul space of the alien that he ended up inside.

It was kind of surprising since Naruto had not known about this ability as he had absorbed Kaguya inside, not killed her.

Naruto thought his back up in Genosha would start up once he died but it seems it won't be needed since this way he could actually get back to full power while the other way only had his physical power and the chakra was barely 1%.

"I can't believe this just happened. An ant fought against the mountain and caused it to explode. What kind of bullshit writing is this? I call hacks. Hacks I tell you. There is no way any material on that planet should have survived absorbing my energy but somehow it did.

The game developers are just messing around at this point. There is no way a human should have been capable of going against me.

This all that bastard bird's fault, if he had been a nice boy then none of this would have happened." Naruto raged for an hour as he cursed at the world for being bullshit, Doom and the Phoenix along with his op own carelessness

If he had just taken care of Doom, who had already messed with him then none of this happened.

Also if the Phoenix hadn't be so strong none of this would have happened as Naruto could have easily use his powers to reverse the affect but the flames of the Phoenix made it impossible to make use of delicate abilities, leaving him only destruction.

"Well it doesn't matter; I was already planning to leave the planet for a space adventure so I can just get to it while recovering my power.

I never thought about the use for those stones but now I need to actually feed on them to go even higher. My power was just not enough." Naruto muttered as he took over the body of the alien and it started taking on his shape while ghost tendrils spread around him, latching onto any target and sucked

Unfortunately for these species, Naruto didn't really care for them and within a day majority of the population was devoured by him along with vast amount of energy from the planet.

He literally ate away at its life force, leaving not much time before the planet would just die out naturally unless something unexpected took place.

Within a month, Naruto had gained back more than 10% of his energy and could use all his Jutsu again but it would take him time to adjust this energy to his body while increase the physical stats of the new form.

He couldn't absorb anymore until all of this was digested properly and made estimations of 1 year max before he reached a high state of power if he ate a star or two.

That was if his soul space hadn't been so damaged by Doom's machine so Naruto had to be very careful about the process and heal the spiritual damage.

"It's time to go home" Naruto opened up a portal and flew over Genosha

He had expected nothing to change but there was war in progress.

'I must have gone out for too long.' There was a time zone difference was what he realized that he had forgotten about

* * *

"How can he do this? How?" Doom howled in anger as threw things around his room

He was fortunate that it had only been a bot or that would have been his end but he still lost a good piece along with the vast power of the immortal.

"So immature! According to my analysis he would have reversed the scene after a few months if I couldn't keep control of his powers but he detonated it. Why?" Doom couldn't understand the reason for this absurdity as resources were cut away

Those machines were made from things not available on this planet and he had made contact with the aliens from afar to get them.

"The only silver lining of this unfortunate event was that I got part of the power back to the planet before it exploded." Doom muttered as he handled a crystal filled with enormous power while thinking about how to go about this now

'There is also Jean Grey with that power to contend against the immortal plus Anna Marie who has part of his power and his child.' Doom smiled as he saw that there were alternatives for this process

'With Dr. Strange handling Dormammu I can take over the world once I can use this power properly.' Doom walked towards his lab as he thought about the demonic overlord that he had come in contact with

Doom never trusted anyone so he was just using the supreme entity for his gains and would support Strange once he had taken over the Planet, which would be as easy as taking candy from a baby.

* * *

Back in Genosha, Rogue noticed that her connection with Naruto was broken signifying that someone strong had broken the link or he was dead.

Rogue sat in throne room as she watched how things worked to learn and stand beside her lover, who was ruler.

There was a clone sitting there that was made of flesh but lacked Naruto's full power and personality as it was meant to be a back up.

So he wasn't completely dead or just met someone that decided to break the link.

Rogue had full confidence in Naruto so didn't convey this information to anyone as it will only cause panic if it accidently spread to others.

But she didn't have to say these words since Jean appeared in the room with a guilty and lost expression.

Kurama seemed to have gone to rest as Rogue couldn't sense him nearby.

"I know and it is not your fault plus he is okay so there is no worry." Rogue closed the distance between them and whispered those words as she hugged Jean to give her moral support as she must have been devastated witnessing whatever she saw and not knowing that Naruto actually had backups for these situations

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

This part was planned since Doom appeared. Doom has been part of this kind of plot before where he takes some strong forces power so i decided to role with it to write the current arc. This part will focus on what happened before Naruto came back.

How is it?

Its Big Chill from Ben 10

Naruto is finally back to normal and overcome his depression.


	11. Chapter 11

"I know and it is not your fault plus he is okay so there is no worry." Rogue closed the distance between them and whispered those words as she hugged Jean to give her moral support as she must have been devastated witnessing whatever she saw and not knowing that Naruto actually had backups for these situations

"How can it be okay? His soul and body was destroyed in the blast. There is no way he could have survived the flames of the Phoenix." Jean exclaimed as they entered a different room away from prying eyes

"Jean, Naruto always has pieces of his soul in another people and that clone sitting there can also be used as his replacement when he dies. The fact he hasn't come back means he found some other way to survive."

"Really?"

"Yes, you don't have to feel guilty because it was his choice." Rogue said with a smile even though she felt the situation was kind of troublesome now

Naruto had chosen to die for Jean while not knowing if he could survive such a thing meant, he truly care for her and he had returned back to his old ways.

'Sadly she was the final push to bringing him back.' This what she didn't like even though Rogue was fine with her best friend joining on the fun

Jean on the other deflated like a balloon as she heard those words and held Rogue for support as her stress went down.

"That's great, I was so worried. I was so worried that he had died because of me and I had robbed you of your husband."

"Relax Jean and now tell me how you feel. What happened to the Phoenix?" Rogue asked as she poured some teas for both of them

"I won the battle with the help of Naruto and now have access to its power but I can only use some as my body needs to adjust slowly or I might lose control of the power.

It did try to invite me to a greater power but that meant losing the ability to enter the normal world so agreed to the first option."

"Wonderful and how strong are you now? Can you defeat Magneto?"

"I think I can and very easily."

"You sound a little arrogant but I guess with that power anyone would become like that."

"I think I am starting to get how Naruto became like that." Jean replied as she drank the tea and found her mind and body recharged

"Yeah, once I had gained some of the abilities on the island along with Naruto's power there had been a moment of invincibility that shown some seriously messed up thoughts in my mind."

"Right, luckily he isn't so bad."

"Isn't so bad? You mean it's bad that he hasn't come on t you yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Jean I don't mind since he already mentioned bringing his other two wives here. You know I am the third so you can become my junior now."

"But does he like me like that?"

"He wouldn't have sacrificed himself for someone else."

"I need to think about it."

"Take your time and rest" Rogue said as she let Jean leave to her room on the Floating Island Palace

* * *

The situation in the world was very peaceful but Tony could see that it will reach a very unstable situation soon if Naruto continued with his steps.

In the three months Tony had gotten to him since Naruto came with the body of Master Mold and even asked him to get rid of the AI that might be hiding somewhere around the world.

It was a great gift as Tony was able to inherit the abilities of Master Mold into his mech suits and increase his army of Ironman's.

The power at his disposal had increased a new level as Tony managed to make a nano armor with greater durability and mobility.

He had also been able to increase the capability of his power source and with his current strength, Tony felt he had reached a level that even Thor wouldn't be a challenge.

That was of course the Thor that he knew from before his departure as the man hadn't returned yet since his death.

Regardless of the gifts and his relation with Naruto, Tony didn't completely like the man but he didn't hate him. It was just complicated.

"I have decided to retire as Captain America and accept Naruto's offer to become his Herald."

This is why he hated the man sometimes, he was a complete asshole.

"What?!" Hawkeye exclaimed in surprise

"How could you do that?"Tony roared a those words

"Why can't I?"

"You represent our nation. This action of yours will smear our reputation."

"When did the US even care about such things? I am tired of seeing no change in my great nation. Those scum that run this country sicken me to the core. They don't care about anything but themselves and killed our people for money and their despicable schemes while the people out there act like sheeps waiting for their masters. I realize that I am only working for the system by staying here and can't change things or solve the real problems. Fighting the monsters and villains is okay but what about the villains in the background that are enjoying their riches."

"Did he feed you this nonsense?"

"Tony, I am disappointed in you. You rejected his good will because you are friends with those scum and you choose to overlook the disgusting things that this organization does around the world.

You are afraid that the current system will collapse once Asia and Middle East abandon the western countries to form the coalition that was raised in the past by Malaysia. Why do you have problem with that? Why couldn't you have used your powers to handle these problems?

I am stupid but you are smart aren't you, couldn't you have seen these things and handled them but instead of doing so you play around and live in your world.

You still continue to ignore the people and choose the easy way out.

So I will go to him, he has promised me change and I can see it with my own eyes." Steve relied emotionally as he had learned these things deeply after coming in contact with Naruto

The world had opened up to him and he had seen the darkness of the world.

It was a much worse place than he had ever thought and his great nation was snake that bit anyone that seemed to go out of its grasp and always trying to take control of what was not theirs. The businessmen controlled the nation while the people suffered from things that could be easily taken care off.

From medical to education and safety this nation was falling apart, the villains weren't the only problems and he just realized it now.

Steve knew that Naruto would execute them and sadly he supported the choice now since they had too much blood on their hands.

He agreed with Naruto and they hit off which was why Steve was fine with being a Herald to fight threats and fix situations in his stead since Naruto might leave soon.

Taking his place meant going against the US hegemony so Steve decided it was better to give up his previous name since his nation didn't represent the truth and justice anymore.

"What do you even know? With his actions the economy would collapse causing immense damage to our life and you are okay with that."

"Tony, why do you continue making excuses? You already know that he would make the changes properly so that no nation is damaged. Do you really want to see our nation continue being the boogeyman of the world? Causing trouble everywhere and taking part in disgusting schemes? Is that what the US means to you?"

"I don't know anymore. Just get out of my sight already."

Steve shook his head and left t his new home while Tony sat back in his seat not understanding how Steve could question these things.

His nation was great and its actions were justified for the greater good of the world.

It was like Steve's words hit a wall as Tony had been affect by a psychic since he started working in the weapon business. These steps were taken so that he would never step out of their reach.

The ones in control always had few under their employ and Tony hadn't realized that he had been their pawn many times.

* * *

While the Avengers were falling apart, Apocalypse was setting up his plans to take over the world and rule over the mutants.

He had created a virus that would cause human dna to mutate making them one of his kind after working on it for three months.

His emergence was tied to the child between Naruto and Rogue as even before its birth the immortal mutant felt its immense potential.

Emerging from his Celestial Ship in a new world, Apocalypse realized that mutants had begun to populate the Earth and began his plan of domination. Out-fitting himself with armor from Ship, Apocalypse began to form the Alliance of Evil, a team of mutants which he employed, and set up technologically advanced safe houses all over the world.

He was taking cautious steps since there were many powerful beings on the planet and especially Naruto, who was taking care of the mutants at the moment.

Alliance of Evil had powerful evil mutants added to it and further powered by him but they were not the main characters as Apocalypse captured four powerful individuals to make his horsemen.

Wolverine for his adamantium and extreme healing capability

Hulk for his immense strength

Polaris for her powerful mutant ability that was grown to another level with the enhancement

Sunfire

Apocalypse managed to capture them while they were out on missions and he trusted his celestial tech to shield him from Naruto's view, which ended up being right as no warning signal had been sent to Genosha.

Naruto could find them if he knew about it and check seriously but until he noticed the problem they had already been changed into his loyal servants.

With Genosha being the hot spot of Mutants he could make it his capital but first the current ruler needed to be taken out.

Apocalypse decided to be patient as he had learned that the man would go out into space soon and decided to spread the virus through the use of human ignorance and hate.

Anti mutant vaccine to save you from the infectious disease and many anti mutant groups ate it up while promoting it without a word.

"The old world will pass away and soon I shall forge a new one in fire and blood. Those who oppose me shall perish through my agents of destruction... From the ashes of this world, I will build a better one!" Apocalypse muttered as he looked at his horsemen and decided on a target for them

The Genosha Embassy, where some powerful mutants worked to maintain connection with the world outside.

* * *

A.n Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it?

I will update daily and finish up this arc unless i am too busy.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve left calmly from the stark tower as he took off on his bike towards the Embassy while enjoying the sights normally for the last time as his body would be changed soon.

It was really terrible to see that fighting for this long had minimal affect on the country because a select few cared nothing for the normal people and were just selfish.

There really was no difference between them and the villains except the fact these vampires sucked the blood of the country legally and in sight without anyone doing anything about it.

Even now he could see how the situation was devolving into a nightmare as he saw the anti Genosha posters and anti mutant posters, graffiti.

It didn't need a genius to see the situation for what it was. The government was pushing Genosha as the villains in the story so the people will support them just like they have done many times before.

Naruto's charisma and words weren't the only thing that pushed him away. It was the actions of the government that put the nail in the coffin.

They approved the mutant registration act along with the vigilante registration act, which criminalized all mutants and vigilantes unless they were registered in the database with all their information.

It also forced them to pay for the collateral damage from any battle they were involved in. Pretty much making majority of the heroes give up once the act was approved while the people barely stood up against it.

It really showed how grateful people were for their guardians when they wouldn't even fight for their rights and approved such a hateful act.

It would put the vigilante in constant danger as his identity would be public knowledge and villains could pretty much just go to their houses to have lunch and kill the family along the way.

Tony never had a problem with it and approved it as they would have put restrictions on his company and funds.

The reality of the situation showed that even now people would believe more in their government than the people that actually put their lives in the line for nothing but goodwill.

They couldn't see the future impacts of such a thing as they believed that heroes would actually pay for the damage caused by them.

Steve could laugh in frustration at the narrow-mindedness and blindness of people to not see what the government had just done.

Majority of heroes were average people so affording the damage costs was impossible for them and they would stop once the government actually tried to enforce it.

And they would enforce it as the Sentinels had been released with the directives to protect the nation from illegal entrants.

This included any hero that was not registered into the system.

Steve had already informed the people he knew to get out of the country or give up their vigilante job If they wanted to stay or else the country would take them apart into pieces. They had shed all signs of cordiality now and were planning to experiment freely on the super-powered individuals to create their army of supers.

They had already gotten Tony's tech and even remade the serum that was used on him to make thousands of army men with super-stats but that wasn't enough and they were aiming higher now.

Steve didn't understand why Naruto gave away Master Mold to Tony when that tech might be used against him soon as there had also been an attempt on creating anti energy devices.

Tony always made things to take out individuals that were too strong even if they were friends or allies.

'I wonder where Sentry went.' Steve thought as he felt the wind on his body and relaxed but suddenly he saw bullets coming towards him

Steve blocked them with the shield and increased the speed as several bikes came after him.

'I guess the trial period for them has started and they are to hunt down the subject zero.' Steve thought with a grim expression

His country had just decided to end him.

* * *

Inside the Genosha Embassy stayed few XMen and some new mutants along with some humans from Genosha.

Storm led the place with the help of Beast but the situation was spiraling down hard especially since they had no right to interfere into the politics of the country as outsiders.

They had to watch powerlessly as the anti Mutant sentiment grew to dangerous levels as people had even tried to burn the place down few time already or even shoot them.

As the situation became violent her nephew Spike had come along with his team mates to provide assistance since they might numbers once they located a mutant child in this atmosphere.

Who knows what the people might do to the child or the parents?

"Beast has there been any command by Naruto yet? When is he planning to act? I feel like they are planning to eradicate us soon from the looks of it." Storm entered the study where Beast was reading new books added to his collection

"Unfortunately he hasn't responded and I don't think he finds the situation serious enough. You know how he finds everyone weak. This just looks like a children's playground to him and he will probably act when it becomes too troublesome."

"Troublesome?"

"When they actually start hunting us down. He will let them show their weak fists for now before cutting them down before the people. It's just a simple tactic and soon he will merge the whole planet into one empire."

"What? When did you guys discuss this?" Storm was shocked to hear those things as she didn't remember such a discussion taking place

"It didn't happen yet but knowing Naruto this would happen sooner or later. He is a perfectionist so there is no way he would allow instability under his watch. Don't you remember hearing about his world?"

"I know about his world but that's his world so he had special feelings towards it. I think you are looking too much into it. He would probably zoom into space and not come back until we are all dead from old age. He might just put our spirits into small puppets just to mess with us when he does."

"He isn't that bad."

"I am kidding Beast since you were making the atmosphere really weird."

"Really?"

"Sigh what do I do now?" Storm asked as her actions were looking pointless as people who didn't have bad impression of them also refused to interact with them

Suddenly the alarm went off as something attacked the barrier outside the Embassy and from the color scheme they knew it was serious.

"It's the highest degree, we might need to evacuate." Beast muttered as he closed the book

"No, we need to ensure that the danger doesn't spread to the city." Storm replied as she rushed to the outside as even if the people had given upon them, they were still heroes of justice

* * *

Spike stood with his teammates Domino and Gambit as they watched with shock as the enemies attacked the barrier and cracks started appearing.

Wolverine, Polaris, Sunfire and Hulk were attacking them, which caused them to suck in a cod breath as they realized that there people had been kidnapped and mind controlled without their knowledge.

"Does Lord Uzumaki know about this?"Domino asked as she held her gun and katana that were especially made for her by using the new tech of Genosha along with her suit that increase her stats to super human levels

"I doubt that sweetie. He wouldn't allow his buddy or student to get mind controlled." Gambit pointed at Wolverine and Polaris

"That means there is someone that can cancel the mark on our bodies and avoid Master getting knowledge of this unless he is actively looking for us. Seriously why hasn't he noticed Polaris missing though?" Spike questioned in confusion

"Maybe he is too busy with the job of leading the country and all or the incoming child." Gambit added

"What are you guys doing?" Storm arrived to see them talking peacefully

"We were just discussing how to handle the situation." Domino replied with a smile

"Yeah"

"Let's call for back up and inform HQ about the situation." Spike pointed at the enemies and took out the communicator but found it blocked

"Guys, I think we are trapped inside." Beast joined them after checking upon things as the barrier dropped along with the bad news

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it going?


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Sun bro, we have been looking for you." Spike called out

"Yeah I don't think that's a good idea." Domino muttered as she helped him dodge the attack and it burned through the building like it was paper

"Careful this isn't time to play around." Storm warned as she flew into the air and created a storm around the area

With the weather under control, she shot lighting at the enemies to electrocute them but Polaris started acting and Storm found herself smashed into the ground while Logan and Hulk easily took out the rest with ease along with Gambit.

Storm was the strongest fighter here and she was completely powerless against the new Polaris.

'Now would be a great time for a hero to arrive' Spike thought as he looked at Logan approaching their downed bodies with murderous intentions

'Oh, you are approaching me!'

Spike almost wet his pants as he saw those ominous claws get closer and sighed in relief when Logan was blasted away.

The heroes had arrived in the shape of an adult with cybernetic implants along with a teenage boy golden hair with a slim body contrasting to the buff body of the adult.

'Who are these guys?'

* * *

"Asura you know the drill, take care of them quick." The older man commanded the young boy as he aimed his gun at Gambit

"Finally it's time for the battle of the century. I choose you Uchiha Sasuke and Ishiki Otsutsuki." The boy called out as two spirits formed behind him

One was a young man that everyone knew that had died to Naruto's hands while the other one was Kaguya's old partner that had died to Naruto's hand.

Ishiki had been trying to return to his full power but met with Naruto's heavy hand and died without even meeting.

It was the ultimate humiliation for him that day but what's worse is that he became his killer's follower.

With his true appearance Ishiki was finally at his full power but without freedom, he glared at the enemies that caused the kid to summon him and felt some interest rise again as things had gone to really different since getting involved with the spirit summoner.

"I will take the woman." Ishiki muttered as he took flight and crashed into Polaris at full speed that crossed the range of Light speed

A magnetic barrier stopped his attack and Ishiki was pushed back before utilizing chakra rods on this defense.

Polaris focused on the threat and tried to bend his blood but Ishiki was a spirit and even if he was alive the natural energy would have protected him from such affects along with his own magnetic powers.

Seeing it useless she swatted him away but Ishiki blocked the attack easily with his gravity control and with his hand going down, Polaris found herself pushed into the grass.

"I sad take care of the rest but you continue to disappoint me human." Ishiki muttered as he stared at Cable and Asura as Hulk almost crashed into him

With a glance he could cause things to miniaturize but the Hulk's body shrugged it off so he could only reduce the gravity around him to zero and throw him into space as the body was too durable for him to damage.

While Ishiki fought Polaris, Sasuke fought against Wolverine, Gambit and Hulk with the help of Cable as Asura stayed back to protect the XMen.

Even though the enemies had been enhanced by Apocalypse they failed to fight against the might of the Uchiha and Otsutsuki as they were taken down easily.

Ishiki was about to end them but Asura stopped him, which gave them chance to escape as their master teleported them back.

"You should have let me act freely child."

"Yeah that's not happening." Asura replied as he sent him back to rest

"Call me when you meet Naruto. It's been a long time so I want to meet him." Sasuke smiled as he faded away

Asura nodded as he cancelled his summons and looked towards the injured XMen.

"Hello everyone, my name is Asura Uzumaki. Yes, I am the son of Naruto Uzumaki and I have come here to change the past to save the future." Asura introduced himself but the others found it hard to believe as the kid was too nice to be Naruto's son

"You are not tricking us with that personality. Our master's son can't be looking like a sissy."

"Ignoring my nephew's stupidity your identity is still unknown so we can't bring you to Genosha if that was your goal."

"I don't care about entering Genosha but you need to let Rogue and Jean meet me as we need to take care of threats active at the moment or Father will become the worst nightmare this world has ever known."

"Explain"

"No, you will inform them and we will wait for you here." Cable stopped Asura and looked at Storm like a predator on the hunt

"Fine I will inform them but I won't guarantee anything. Regardless we are grateful for the timely assistance or we might have been captured or killed."

"No problem, you are my father's friends so you are family to me."

'Don't you hate him for abandoning you?' Storm wanted to ask but stopped as that was too insensitive and not her business

* * *

"Are we really waiting here for them to arrive?" Cable asked as he polished his gun after the departure of the XMen

Cable was the elder and mentor of Asura since his childhood, which wasn't that far off from this time line.

While Cable was the son of Jean's clone and Scott from another time line, Asura was the son of Naruto and Shion of the current time line that had left for the alternative future because of a contract made by the alternative Asura with Cable.

The older Asura had asked Cable to train Asura and help him as the kid would help him in return, which turned out to be true since Asura had the power to summon spirits to do his bidding.

In the begging he couldn't summon real powerful spirits except Sasuke, who had willing sought him out but his limitations of chakra caused the spirit to weaken.

Fortunately he was the son of Naruto so his chakra reserve grew quickly and he became powerful through constant battles in the damaged future that Cable called home.

Shion had given Cable her son after she had been convinced that a problem had taken place especially since Naruto hadn't come to them even after receiving the message that change had taken place.

Asura didn't hate his parents and felt blessed as he was surrounded by his grandparent's spirit that had approached him once his bloodline had fully awakened.

He was more worried about his parent's who had died and fallen in an alternative world.

He hadn't me the older version but Cable had shown him a picture of the scarred and old Asura while describing the terrible fate of the other world.

With the death of Jean and Rogue along with the child and rest of Genosha, Naruto had descended into total madness as he was unable to bring them back no matter what he tried.

Before long he had erased the planet in a fit of anger and devouring the solar system after solar system along with more powerful people to fill his empty heart and raging insanity.

His target was Death itself but he only played in its hand by bringing destruction to everything in the living world.

"They will come because they care and you just itching to get your hands on apocalypse."

"I am too close to goal so even I am feeling restless. Once I take care of him in this world, I will visit him in my world."

"Don't forget me Master, I will be coming along."

"What about your family?"

"My family loves to live freely so they won't mind my choice at all especially my father. He loves adventure so he will approve it without a question."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then he doesn't need to know."

"Know what?" Jean asked as she floated above them

Cable stared at Jean with a complicated gaze as this woman was kind of like his mother but she felt so different in this world.

Powerful and dangerous

'The man has greater affect than I had assumed.'

"Just some private banter Miss Grey. I assume we can meet you both for a short conversation."

Looking at Asura, Jean could see the traces of Naruto and Shion on him especially the eyes that were like flowers.

"I will take you to the HQ and you will explain everything carefully without leaving out a word." Jean said in a calm tone as she felt the weird emotions from Cable and realized that it was her son in some way

'Time travel and alternate time lines are really a mess.' This was her first time coming across such a thing so she wasn't surprised

"Thank you for trusting us." Asura nodded and within a blink of an eyes they had appeared in a completely white room

There was a simple table in the middle where Rogue was seated and she indicated for them to sit.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it?


	14. Chapter 14

Rogue sat there calmly as she looked at her visitors and from on glance her instincts flared towards the teen as her power resonated with him.

Regardless of the connection both individuals were very dangerous and she would have not met them if not for it having to do with Naruto.

The man calling himself Cable had normal white hair with a buff body that was robotic in appearance with barely any human parts.

Just from the way he walked towards her, Rogue could see that he was very serious person and killed a lot. He was armed to the teeth, guns, knives, some spear weapon and even Captain America's shield.

The boy was a contrast to the elder man as he wore a smile that was bright and cheerful showing on his face and eyes. He had blonde similar to both of his parents and violet eyes that had floral pattern like current Naruto's.

He was pale skinned and wore white jacket over a black shirt with the sign danger and white pants. There was no visible weapon on his person except the gloves on his hands and black cat sitting on his head.

'One looks like he came from a war torn country while the other came from a party.'

"Hello mother, it's great to see you."

Rogue felt so weird at those words, "Please don't call me that. Just Rogue is fine since we are only five years apart."

"Thank God, I also felt awkward saying that." Asura chuckled as he sat down and looked at Rogue for the first time in his life

She was the woman that his father fell in love with before anyone else. Unfortunately his mother had been born a ruler so she never had the opportunity to pursue romance at that time and by the time she came to him, Naruto had changed so much.

It was just unlucky that she was part of his world or Asura felt that his mother would have definitely taken his father.

'Well I can see why he would like her. Powerful and confident.' Asura felt her abilities were really powerful as she could absorb power of any being even Naruto barely held her powers in check

'She must have absorbed pieces of everyone in Genosha in this month from what I am feeling here.'

"Are you done staring?" Jean asked

"Cough cough, I was admiring the scenery."

"There is nothing in here"

"Yes, I was admiring the nothingness."

"Enough games, Introduce yourself both of you before we force you." Rogue commanded as she glared at them

She wasn't just playing around with Naruto for three months but learned many things in this time including how to make people talk honestly.

"Sorry, I am Asura Uzumaki the son of Naruto and Shion Uzumaki. My mother is my father's second wife and she is the priestess of the demon country. She is seer with the power to foresee people's death and the power to dispel evil. In this current timeline, I should be around two years old but Cable here came to this world and met with my mother a month back and convinced her to let me go to the future."

"How?"

"I showed her your necklace and she saw the destruction of Genosha. She saw the Death of everyone in this country and even the first Wife, which meant Shion, was also part of it." Cable answered

"Right so I went to the future with Cable where he taught me about my powers according to the instructions of my older self. Yes, my older self from the real result of this timeline met Cable and had me go to the future.

I learned about my abilities and fought in many battles proving assistance to the alternative future that Cable comes from, which is ravaged by the ancient mutant called Apocalypse.

After many years of battles we managed to bring peace to the future and gained enough power to return back to this world to stop the future from happening.

Now you must be wondering if Genosha was destroyed and everyone died how that affects Naruto."

Rogue and Jean nodded as they listened carefully but the idea had already slightly formed inside their head.

"I know Father has the ability to rewind time by days if he wants and even months if he just focuses on a small area but that never happened because you see Death intervened. Father had met Death after the avenger's battle and she liked him but you see she likes the evil version of Father not the one who cares for life.

Father changed for the better in these months but he quite unstable and the death of everything he loved by the combined efforts of Doom and Apocalypse caused his mind to collapse into despair.

He was utterly alone as even Kurama had died while the whispers of Death led him to become a wrathful being.

It all went downhill from there as the planet was erased along with the solar system before he continued to grow more and more without any concern for life. He devoured everything while taking control of some powerful evil entities with the goal of ending Death itself.

Within a year he had lost his humanity and as years went by he only become worse since devouring other beings always had a cost.

His soul had become corrupted and he had become the Dark Lord by the end of two decades while majority of the universe was conquered or devoured by him.

By this time you could say he was complete different entity and not Naruto Uzumaki as he could have just come back in time with his enormous powers to change the outcome.

My older self lives in an alternative world since even the Shinobi universe was destroyed by his hands.

I don't know for sure but he should have felt our interference in this world and might soon send his royal knights as he can't separate himself from time because of his unholy power. He has fused with the universe itself and can't stop the progress unless he is willing to show weakness for his enemies in that time."

"How does your older self know about this? I don't think he is that powerful to get this knowledge." Jean questioned as she refrained from just ripping out their memories in the open

"I can summon spirits and my favorite plus strongest spirit is the spirit of Darkness. Darkness is everywhere so my older self was always in the know about things happening to Father."

"Did he try to talk to him?"

"Nice joke but reality is often disappointing so the result would have been a tragedy since he would have made him his slave like he did to my sister. We are born with great potential since both our parents are high class. Your child is proof of that as you can already sense his immense power while he has yet to be born.

The child carries my Father's hope of a new life and has the potential to become the strongest being in existence. He could rival the Beyonder if he is allowed to grow." Asura finally stopped and relaxed into the seat as he finished his piece filled with emotions that had been suppressed for so long

"Who is he?"

"He is a being far above our realm of understanding so I can't explain it since I don't anything about him except that even the future Naruto of 100 years later doesn't have the power to fight him."

"Okay we can skip your introduction Cable or do you want to be called by your name."

"Cable is fine"

"Right, so who are these royal knights and what are you proposing now that we know about this future of yours?" Rogue asked

Both of them believed the words of these two individuals because of this room. It was called the room of truth and clarity.

No one can lie here or create negative thoughts.

"They are people that I wish we never come across. Too powerful and monstrous so we will need help of Sentry, Asgard, Strange or we are all doomed."

"Who are they?" Jean asked as she felt nervous now

"Dark Phoenix, Galactus, Himawari, Venom, Thanos, Ultron, Void, Dormammu, Mephisto and Magus, there are the Dark Lord's Royal Knights and each one is too strong. Stronger than their current versions as they are amped by the Dark Lord."

"I understand the rest but how did the Phoenix end up with him."

"The Phoenix has always cared for you so your death and subsequent inability to bring you back drove it to fight against Death. The Dark Lord and the Phoenix agreed on this point and ending up merging as such with his growth in power, the Phoenix got corrupted as time went on.

There really aren't many forces able to keep the Dark lord in check and all of them are beyond the concept of universe, time and space since he could easily destroy the universe itself. He is blocked by these beings from finishing the process, which is inevitable if the past doesn't change."

"So they hold him back in the future while we change the present."

"Yes and we need to start with you two."

"Explain"

"Jean needs to quickly reach a powerful state and utilize the powers effectively as she will be the trump card just in case things go wrong. The Phoenix is one of the strongest beings and it should have already informed you about fusing with it.

So if you think things are going wrong take the option quick and you will achieve power to stand above the universe while Rogue has the potential to fight one of the knights by absorbing more powers and energy to arrive at a powerful state."

"What about you two?" Rogue asked as she had become absolutely serious now as the situation was just terrible

'Why the hell are you making so much trouble? Let's see if the clone can contact him after I am done with these two.'

"We will get in contact with the rest of our dream team. Locate Sentry, Thor, Dormammu, Mephisto, Galactus and Strange while also trying to fight against Apocalypse and Doom as they are the main reason for this situation. I almost forgot but they aren't the only ones, Master Mold has already integrated into the US along with Loki."

"Your title should have been the bearer bad news. Do you ever say anything positive?" Rogue asked as she remembered the machine draining her powers few months ago

"Hey I take offence to that, I have a great title."

"Yeah what is it"

"Err, the Summoner"

"He is called the Necromancer."

"Cough cough, you didn't have to say it." Asura almost coughed up blood from Cable's choice of words

"Right mr necromancer it was not nice talking to you and I will excuse myself while you can enjoy Genosha if you so desire." Rogue stood up and waved at them before vanishing leaving the trio

"Okay I have to say father has is really terrible even at this time if he can have this affect on people. I was at least expecting a tear of sympathy but this cold response was never even expected in my wildest dreams. Reality is truly disappointing. I need to sue reality so adios." Asura cried and walked into a portal that appeared at his command

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it?


End file.
